


Universo en Perspectiva

by Dammy_D



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: BAMF Gaz (Invader Zim), F/M, Falling In Love, Gaz falling in love with zim, Tall Zim (Invader Zim), Tall tak
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammy_D/pseuds/Dammy_D
Summary: "Así eran las clases, mitad regaño y tareas absurdas, mitad monologo de un viejo amargado.Menos mal sólo duraba una hora. Gaz guardo sus libros cuando una molesta y chillona voz le habló por la espalda.—Ahora se ensaño con nosotros por culpa de tu padre—el paso del tiempo podía favorecer o no a los jóvenes.—Piérdete, Iggins, ese maestro es un idiota sólo por su propia idiotez. No molestes, te mandaré un mensaje por GS si necesito tu ayuda— Un buen ejemplo sería la chica Gazlene, a sus 17 años tenía una altura de 4.92 pies, se había deshecho de los broches para el cabello dejándolo suelto, sus rasgos de niña quedaron atrás, pero sin perder esa apariencia delicada, sólo la apariencia. Su voz ya madura imponía respeto. Su cuerpo, sin ser tan alto ni desarrollado como el de otras chicas con medidas exageradas, estaba lejos de pasar como feo o desagradable. Era una adolescente, casi joven adulta, muy guapa."
Relationships: Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Invader Zim





	1. La desgracia inicia

El Universo en Perspectiva

Cualquiera, sin excepción, con darle una mirada al profesor Flat hubiera dicho sin dudar, refiriéndose a su exmujer: qué bueno que lo dejo. El hombre tenía una obesidad mórbida, los pliegues de grasa no impedían que los calzoncillos se les escurrieran hasta las nalgas, planas por el tiempo que pasaba sentado, su vida era 80% sedentaria. Tenía manchas verdes sobre piel de un pálido gris crema, que se ennegrecía bajo las axilas, tras las rodillas, bajo las tetillas y el cuello, signo claro de su mala salud por el sobrepeso. Exudaba un sudor pestilente desde que se dormía hasta que se levantaba por la mañana para una ducha fría y embutirse con fuerza en sus pantalones baratos con manchas de grasa y camisa anaranjada cuyos botones amenazaban a cualquiera.

Y no sólo su apariencia era desagradable. El sobrepeso y las manchas de piel pueden ignorarse con una buena actitud, gracia al hablar y una hora de tratamientos de limpieza y perfumado. El gran problema, más grande que su neumático de tractor en su parte media, era su persona, su humor inexistente, su mal carácter, la amargura con la que vivía cuando en antaño era el astrónomo más apasionado en su trabajo e investigaciones. Vivía resentido con el mundo desde que su texto, “EL ESPACIO EN PERSPECTIVA DE UN VIAJERO”, presentado no sólo ante los más aclamados astrónomos del mundo sino también frente a la inminencia científica, los representantes de los laboratorios Membrana y el Prof. Membrana en persona (pantalla flotante), fue la burla más grande de la historia. Fue objeto de chistes, toda su carrera fue desacreditada, votando al inodoro su prometedor futuro, llevándose su cabello y al amor de su vida, Luna.

Puso un par de cucharadas de café en la vieja taza que le había sobrevivido a la última pelea con su esposa y tres enormes de azúcar. Tomó la cafetera de la estufilla y la puso bajo el grifo de agua. Le contestó un ruido de succión, salieron un par de gotas que eran más tierra que agua y nada más. Miró la cafetera como si fuese una broma pesada por largo rato, quizá el mismo tiempo que invertía observando constelaciones 10 años atrás. Ese par de gotas de porquería le decían, casi jactanciosas “mírate, estas hecho una bola de grasa asquerosa que ni una mujer con eczema herpético y 10 kilos de más podría soportar. Eres la burla de todo el mundo. El hazmerreír junto con tu abucheada carrera como científico espacial. Y apestas”

El maestro Edson Flat hizo por arrojar la cafetera, siempre pasaba por una u otra razón, pero como cada mañana respiró lo más que su camisa le permitía sin disparar un botón. Dejó la cafetera de mala gana en la mesa y tomó una de las donas glaseadas de la nevera metiéndosela a la boca. Agarró su saco apolillado, un raído portafolio y encaminó a la calle buscando un taxi que lo llevara a la skool para las últimas semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano.

—Sí, papá, pondré atención a la clase, sólo termino este capítulo—Gaz Membrana hablaba con su padre holográfico proyectado de su reloj. Eran los últimos cursos de su duodécimo grado y esta era la única clase que tomaba en la semana, el resto estaba exento de exámenes.

Años atrás, los estudios no habían implicado nada más trascendente que lo que formaba su rutina, era lo suficiente inteligente para aprobar las materias con calificaciones perfectas en los exámenes y no molestarse en engorrosos proyectos finales. Su calificación general no era sobresaliente, apenas mejor que lo mediocre, pero eso no le gustó a su padre, que no tardó en hablar seriamente con su hija. Gaz lo miró con sorpresa cuando entró a su cuarto, sin inmutarse por los peluches de seguridad que se detuvieron al grito de ella. Había pocas cosas en el mundo importantes para Gazlene Membrana y esas eran sus lanzamientos anuales de la Game Slave junto con los especiales de temporada, los nuevos sabores del Cerdo de la Pizza y el amor de su querido padre. Y él, ya preocupado por las calificaciones no sobresalientes de uno de sus hijos, decidió hacer la primera llamada de atención a su florecilla. No era tan desapegado después de todo. Sólo un tanto distraído y muy torpe relacionándose con sus hijos. Aquella tarde/noche hablaron largo y tendido sobre lo que él esperaba de ellos, la confianza ciega que les tenía y la promesa de un buen futuro si se esforzaban cuando debían hacerlo. Además, los cambios por los que Gaz estaba pasando en su crecimiento no debían ser ignorados.

Decir que las cosas cambiaron sería un eufemismo. Todo comenzó con un lunes en que el asiento al final de la clase quedo desocupado, ahora la aterradora chica tomaba sus notas al frente de la clase. Sin sacar su videojuego, gruñir al profesor o amenazar con la mayor oscuridad concebida a sus compañeros, únicamente tomaba notas. Se empezó a aplicar a conciencia en sus estudios. Junto al cambio de los semestres, su atuendo oscuro dio paso a diversas camisas gamers y pese a su inamovible fama el carácter dejó de ser tan corrosivo, ahora tenía un mejor balance de su persona y su tiempo. Las clases de literatura le abrieron un mundo completamente nuevo con novelas góticas, de terror clásico, filosofía y hasta ciencia ficción, género que le dio pie a una mejor interacción con su hermano mayor, sin el factor miedo de por medio. Las clases extracurriculares dejaron de aplazarse y el teatro fue otro gran cambio. Hubo amigos o conocidos de cursos más avanzados que no eran reverendos simios sin cerebro, así como bolas de carne que prefería sólo ignorar. Sin contar la época dorada en que la señorita Bitters tuvo un pretendiente, el cambió de la menor de los Membrana fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar al colegio. Decir que era la alumna favorita, pese a su osco semblante, era sólo la regla que se rompe con el hombre que en ese instante entraba al aula.

—Cuando guste, señorita Membrana, tenemos todo el tiempo del universo—dijo ni bien ver a la chica con su libro, dejó su portafolio en la mesa con un golpe y se arrancó el saco ya sudando. 

—Considerando que el timbre sonó hace casi 15 minutos, es la imagen proyecta—puso el separador de cerditos vampiro y cerró el libro.

—No, no cariño, no debes responder de esa manera a tu profesor. ¡No importa cuán ignorante y fantasiosas locuras y contradicciones exponga en su clase! junto con un mal manejo de cálculos básicos y científicamente mal aplicados sea responsable recuerda siempre que debes respetar su autoridad en el salón de clase—todos en el salón se rieron con el comentario del profesor Membrana. Aquello no hizo sino poner de peor humor al gordo maestro de ciencias.

—Bueno, profesor Membrana, si me permitiera, junto con su hija, comenzar mi clase, se lo agradecería mucho—dijo apretando los dientes amarillentos.

—Claro, claro que sí. Te veré en casa, cariño. Me despido. Jóvenes mentes hambrientas de conocimiento, profesor Fat.

Nuevas carcajadas.

— ¡Es profesor Flat! —Grito, pero el holograma había desaparecido— ¡Muy bien! ya que todos están tan animados esta mañana, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos a discutir sobre el trabajo final?

Todos se quejaron del disgusto, el proyecto valía el 30% de la calificación global, si este sacaba una nota positiva y se habían presentado todas las tareas a lo largo del ciclo escolar, uno podía tomar el examen final. Era lo mismo cada año, sin excepción desde que había llegado a la escuela, el tema: defender en formato tesina a “El espacio en perspectiva de un viajero” hecho hace 10 años por el “ilustre” astronómico Edson Flat.

Un chico levantó la mano. El maestro rodó los ojos y le dio la palabra con cara de fastidio.

— ¿Será en parejas?

—Buena pregunta. No me importa, pueden hacerlo en parejas, pero en dos semanas quiero el trabajo en mi escritorio ¡el viernes en dos semanas! —recalco de mala manera.

—No tenemos clases con usted los viernes—dijo Gaz con tono jactancioso sin ver al maestro siquiera. Pasaba la vista por las tonterías escritas por su maestro.

—Señorita Membrana, nuevamente interrumpiendo mi clase. ¿Acaso no puede llevar el ritmo o se siente más importante que sus compañeros por ser hija de un supuesto científico famoso?

—Ni una ni otra, partiendo desde el punto que esta clase no cuenta con un ritmo y mi padre ES un científico.

—Claro, claro, entonces imagino que no tendrá ningún problema en hacer este trabajo por su cuenta—dijo en un supuesto intento de reto amenazante.

—Ninguno—inmutable. El hombre obeso gruño.

—Trabaja con Greenberg—corto rendido en su intento de intimidación barato—Y este año quiero que agreguen la ejecución de las fórmulas prácticas—se escuchó un ahogo—. Disfruten, chicos, van a meterse de lleno en las grandes maravillas que tiene el espacio exterior. Si leen completo ese texto verán como las cosas cambian de perspectiva y un simple planteamiento práctico, si llevas el correcto procedimiento como se estipula, te llevará a la respuesta más realista y acertada. Verán la verdad detrás de lo que esos necios de la comunidad quieren hacerlos creer. Yo, hace unos 10 años blablablá.

Así eran las clases, mitad regaño y tareas absurdas, mitad monologo de un viejo amargado.

Menos mal sólo duraba una hora. Gaz guardo sus libros cuando una molesta y chillona voz le habló por la espalda.

—Ahora se ensaño con nosotros por culpa de tu padre—el paso del tiempo podía favorecer o no a los jóvenes.

—Piérdete, Iggins, ese maestro es un idiota sólo por su propia idiotez. No molestes, te mandaré un mensaje por GS si necesito tu ayuda— Un buen ejemplo sería la chica Gazlene, a sus 17 años tenía una altura de 4.92 pies, se había deshecho de los broches para el cabello dejándolo suelto, sus rasgos de niña quedaron atrás, pero sin perder esa apariencia delicada, sólo la apariencia. Su voz ya madura imponía respeto. Su cuerpo, sin ser tan alto ni desarrollado como el de otras chicas con medidas exageradas, estaba lejos de pasar como feo o desagradable. Era una adolescente, casi joven adulta, muy guapa.

— ¿En serio piensas hacer el proyecto sola? ¿Recuerdas que el lanzamiento será el jueves por la noche? ¿Crees terminar a tiempo para hacer fila por dos días? —en cambio, el caso de Iggins a sus 19 años y repitiendo el año escolar, era una historia distinta y extraña. Ser un soquete de primera no se había esfumado, como tampoco su apariencia grasosa ni la obsesión por los videojuegos. Lo que sí ocurrió fue que dio un buen estirón, casi desapareció el sobrepeso y era un desastre al aferrarse a esos pantaloncillos cortos.

—No haré fila por dos días, tú lo harás—la única ocasión en que Iggins fue agradable a la vista fue cuando se hizo novio de Gaz Membrana, por el corto periodo de una semana. Y cómo no sería así si la chica no podía soportar estar en su presencia a menos que estuviese recién salido de la ducha o ella llevase un traje protector.

— ¿Y me pondrás en el trabajo? —escupió. Gaz tomó la libreta con la que se cubrió la cara. Durante la semana que salieron, la apariencia de Iggins cambió completamente. Su cabello cortado estilo militar, una sudadera oscura con la palabra “DOOM” en rojo; pantalones café y un baño diario en su patio trasero con manguera de bomberos que casi le saca los boxers.

—Sólo estorbarías, papá o Dib pueden ayudarme, no te necesito para esto, pero puedes ser remotamente útil usando tu trasero y comprando el nuevo juego de PH—sacó un par de billetes de su mochila para ofrecérselos. Iggins era de los pocos, sino únicos, con los que hablaba más allá de lo que la cortesía indicaba. Ella cambió, incluso su carácter maduró para ser funcional en un grupo social.

—Suena razonable, es un trato, pero sólo te entregaré el PH Zero cuando vea una A+ en nuestro proyecto—le arrebató los billetes y salió corriendo. Puede que el carácter de Gaz dejase de ser tan volátil, pero quién era él para ponerlo a prueba.

—Como sea—dijo retirándose a paso tranquilo con un libro en mano—Dib seguramente me ayudará, a él le encantan estas cosas del espacio—casa de los Membrana, una caminata más tarde— ¿¡Cómo que no me ayudarás!?

—Puedes copiar mi trabajo o usa mi telescopio, pero no puedo ayudarte. Mi curso avanzado de matemáticas aplicadas empieza mañana—Dib Membrana, estaba inclinado en su libreta con extrañas formulas y ecuaciones junto con un libro, abarcando casi toda la mesa mientras esperaban a que la cabeza flotante de su padre les diera la cena.

— ¿Sigues intentando superarlo? Dib ¡Nunca vas a superarlo en matemáticas, programación o ciencias! —alzó los brazos. Su hermano había pasado un año sin ir a la universidad, tiempo que invirtió enfrentándose a su archienemigo jurado en cuantos proyectos e inventos mal empleados pudiesen ocurrírseles. Luego de que la flota de la armada se perdiera junto a la Inmensa dentro del Florpus hace años atrás, el invasor se había dedicado a la mayor cantidad de mejoras que pudo para no quedarse atrás en la enemistad con el chico de la tierra ¿qué tipo de irken sería sino pudiera poner cara a una larva humana? En su intrincada mente, si él era el último invasor, el resto de Irk necesitaría de un líder pronto y él pensaba seriamente en postularse para el puesto apenas llegase el llamado. Para ello, debía como primer punto superar en todo lo que su hermano le planteara, llámese llevar una chica a la fiesta de graduación, sacar el carnet de conducir, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, etc. Está de más decir que varios de esos planes fueron saboteados de un lado para el otro.

—Es lo que dices, pero ya vi su punto débil, Gaz, todo ese avance tecnológico lo enceguece, lo descubrí. Es como si nosotros intentáramos resolver problemas medievales con nuestra ciencia, no se compaginan, no puede tomar ventaja de sus métodos. Tienen que sentarse y estudiar tal y como yo y es allí donde se demuestra ¡quién es la especie superior!

—Esto lo pagarás… —gruñó su hermanita, ya era muy tarde para pedirle de vuelta el dinero a Iggins

—Lo siento, Gaz, además —dio una mirada sobre su hombro asegurándose que no hubiese nadie escuchando —no le digas a papá, pero ¿adivina que cucaracha se postuló para la pasantía en los laboratorios membrana?

—No me interesa y creí que papá te prohibió usar su computadora.

—Lo hizo, pero tenía que saber si mis papeles pasaron al siguiente filtro y fue cuando me di cuenta que Zim también se postuló a esa famosa pasantía tan codiciada y escasa que si llegas a demostrar tu genio te dan un puesto en los laboratorios con libertad completa en tus proyectos. Supo que yo me postulé e hizo lo mismo, el muy envidioso.

—Dib, esa pasantía sale cada año o cuando el pasante anterior muere. No entiendo por qué no simplemente le pides a papá un puesto.

—No es lo mismo, Gaz, y no hables tan fuerte. No quiero que la pantalla flotante aparezca.

— ¿¡Vas a ayudarme en mi proyecto o no?!

—No puedo, ¿por qué no le preguntas a papá? Yo lo consulté un par de veces.

Como llamado al instante, una pantalla flotante proyecto la imagen del profesor junto con un par de platos con la cena.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero la ciencia no puede desviarse para apoyar un texto tan demente como el del profesor de tu hermana. Hija, espero que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo, recuerda nuestra platica, sacar buenas calificaciones es esencial para entrar a la universidad—y con esto la pantalla se apagó.

—Ammm Gaz…lo siento, creo que esta vez sí tendrás que pedir ayuda a tu compañero de equipo.

—Dib…—gruño entre dientes.

—Gaz, por favor, este curso también es para que yo pueda entrar en la universidad y la prueba de los laboratorios está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—No es una petición, es una exigencia. Me ayudarás en este proyecto o juro que no volverás a descansar por las noches sin hacerte en los pantalones—lo sujetó de la camiseta amenazándolo con su puño.

— ¡Espera, creo que tengo una idea! —sonrió con algo de sudor rodándole por la cara.

— ¡¿Esta es?! ¡¿Esta es tu brillante idea?! Prefiero triturar mis dedos y luego acariciar tiburones blancos sin jaula de protección.

—Oh vamos, no seas tan pesimista, además ¿quién mejor para ayudarte en tu tarea sobre el espacio que un extraterrestre? —“No digamos que así lo distraerás para que yo tome ventaja en sacar la mejor calificación del examen de ingreso. De cierta forma lo compadezco…nah”.

—Y dices que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpida competencia.

—Absolutamente nada.

—Y que va a ayudarme en mi trabajo porque…

—Porque no me ayudó la vez en que te arroje la maldición del chancho oscuro, aún tengo recuerdos de aquello—se estremeció de nauseas al recordar el olor a 10 metros de distancia de esa pocilga—Además, él también hizo este proyecto el año antepasado, fuimos compañeros ¿lo recuerdas?

—A veces me pregunto sino todo aquello de la eterna enemistad no es sino fachada para su estúpido romance.

— ¡Qué asco! Eso no sólo es interracial, ¡es inter especies! Está mal y enfermo en muchos niveles.

—A la sirenita no pareció importarle.

—Si bueno, sino acepta sólo tienes que pedirlo tú.

— ¿Qué diferencia tendría?

—Tienes algo que hace que no puedan decirte que no—sonrió desviando la mirada para no ver esa mirada inquisitiva. Doblaron la esquina y allí estaba. La base del Invasor Zim. Siendo invadida por cerdos con alas y patas de pollo.


	2. No hemos reparado en gastos al presentar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Tal y como dijo uno de los pocos cerdos de la tierra que merecen respeto irken—acarició un par de veces a Minialce y luego lo dejó ir. Se acercó a Dib y le rodeo los hombros, hablaba muy raro, con un acento extranjero y hacía ademanes elegantes con la mano libre—Algún día, y ese día tal vez no llegue, te llamaré para que me hagas un servicio (3)—le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le besó ambas mejillas. El rostro de Dib parecía el de alguien que estaba sufriendo epilepsia—Ahora ¡largo de mi base! ¡Computadora, échalo de aquí! —el suelo lo aspiró como si fuese basura. Dib no se fijó que el alíen condujo sus pies sobre una X; su gritó se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos antes que se cerrara el agujero en el suelo.

Mini-moose, tenemos un problema

— ¡Gir, no dejes que los monstruos porcinos entren! —el irken tenía un colador de metal en la cabeza, sus antenas asomaban por entre los agujeros y empuñaba un destupidor para inodoro de metal. Abrazaba a Minialce que también usaba utensilios de cocina como protección y entre ambos intentaban contener la puerta. Los golpes y chillidos eran enloquecedores, decenas y decenas de cerdos apelotonándose y chillando, bufando y hasta cacareando— ¡Retrocede, Gir, van a traspasar la primera barrera! —su loco secuaz bailaba con un cerdo común y corriente mientras gritaba locuras acerca del tocino al poder o algo así. La mano de Zim tocó el panel para hacer transparente una sección de la puerta, una ventanilla circular, donde pudo ver el hambre por su carne verde en los ojos porcinos de pupilas en rendija. El cerdo volteó como si lo mirara de frente y dejó salir humo por sus fosas nasales. (1)

Estaban atrincherados dentro de la casa, el sofá volcado e inútil, sin poder moverse a los laboratorios pues en su escape habían destruido los elevadores principales. El experimento de los cerdos voladores salió tan mal que ahora se revelaban contra su amo, buscando comérselo y esparcir sus entrañas por todo el suelo de su base. La idea principal eran mutar a los cerdos de manera que pudiesen contraer la gripe aviar, esa enfermedad se esparciría a través en los chiqueros al ser una especie hibrida de un virus y con suerte sería lo mismo para los pollos. Con la mitad de las fuentes de alimentos infectados sin cura aparente, los humanos caerían en el caos en poco tiempo y él, el mejor invasor del imperio, para entonces tendría un título universitario en veterinaria avanzada, ya había solicitado información en la mejor universidad veterinaria del condado, y los humanos no tendrían otro remedio que inclinarse ante él si querían salvar a sus bestias gordas y emplumadas. Lo que respectaba a sus alimentos, ellos se lo tomaban muy enserio. Pero ahora…

La puerta no aguantaría mucho más y los campos de fuerza de las ventanas estaban siendo sorteadas con los lanzamientos traseros de porquería. Zim chillo al ver un disparo particularmente cargado, ácido y apestoso derretir la perilla de la puerta. El cerdo líder, uno al que incluso le habían crecido colmillos de jabalí, se asomó por el hueco de la puerta al tiempo que todos dentro se quedaban quietos retirándose hasta topar con el sofá.

—No se muevan—indicó el invasor con los ojos rubí muy abiertos—, su visión se basa en el movimiento (2) de sus objetivos tal como el pollo humano o su antecesor poco evolucionado, ¡el t-rex!

—Nya.

—Por supuesto que Zim lo considero…las posibilidades son hilarantemente pocas.

—Nya ny.

—Todos escaparon, así que no debería haber problema alguno. Y deja de hablar, Minialce, o nos verá.

— ¡Hola, cerdito! —Gir saludo al ojo rojo en el agujero de la puerta.

El animal chillo con fuerza, Zim se cubrió las antenas y Minialce se escabulló a otra habitación a prisa.

Los golpes en la puerta fueron violentos, uno tras otro hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

El picaporte comenzó a moverse, Zim corrió a refugiarse bajo el sofá jalando también a Gir y tapándole la boca. Escucharon un portazo. El invasor temblaba, podía ver la información encriptada de su PAK pasar frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Los cerdos! ¡Los cerdos, no! —gritaba con el robot abrazando su cabeza ya imaginándose devorado por sus propias creaciones, tal y como muchos científicos terranoides.

— ¡Los cerdos vuelan! —gritaba feliz.

Gaz gruñó por los gritos insoportables, sin poder creer que estuvieran allí para pedirle a ese chiste de extraterrestre ayuda para un trabajo que un amargado obeso que dice ser profesor le había encargado.

—Como desearía que hubiesen sido cerditos vampiros los que trataran de comérselo—la idea era proveniente de su videojuego, pero obviamente su hermano no entendería la referencia.

—Los cerdos vampiro no existen, Gaz, es sólo una leyenda inventada por un viejo y resentido granjero que no pudo competir con el boom capitalista de la década de los…

—Cállate, Dib—suspiró fastidiada. Dio una patada al sofá para llamar la atención del invasor.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Quién les permitió el paso a la guarida de Zim!? —Se escuchó desde bajo el sofá atorado a medio alzar—Oigan, ¿ya se fueron los cerdos?

— ¡Nya! —dijo el pequeño minión flotando, regresando de saber dónde había escapado. 

—Ja eres un genio, Minialce, mantén el señuelo en movimiento hasta que Zim descubra como hacer que el hambre por carne Irken desaparezca de su código genético.

—No es su código, quieren hacerle un favor al planeta tierra devorándote—acabó con una risa Dib. Moría por ayudar a los cerdos a devorar a la peste verde, pero de hacerlo sería él quien no tuviese salvación con su hermana pequeña. Encrucijadas. Si jugaba apelando a sus conocimientos recabados a lo largo del tiempo, podrían manipularlo a manera que aceptase ayudarlos. Ayudarla.

— ¡Dib! ¡Aún no satisfaces mi cuestionamiento! ¿¡Dónde encontraste las agallas en referencia al valor para entrar a mi hermosa base y llenarla de tu asquerosa presencia junto con tu unidad hermana!?—habló asomando medio cuerpo debajo del sofá.

—Nunca he tenido miedo de entrar a esta pocilga, chico espacial.

— ¡Mentiras! ¡Si los Scrabays Lunares tuviesen descendencia, lo que tuviesen serías tú! ¡Asqueroso mono de tierra! Y ahora sal de aquí y llévate a tu apestosa hermana. ¡Ay! ¡GIR, cuidado! —Gir lo jalaba por las antenas para sacarlo de donde estaba atascado.

—Y tú vas a dejarme hacer mi trabajo con… ¿eso? Sabes que me pides a gritos que te destruya luego de acabar con él—la interacción que tuvo con Zim a lo largo de los años luego del accidente del florpus fue muy reducida. No era de sorprender que su paciencia también se redujo con el paso del tiempo.

—No hay muchas opciones y aunque odie admitirlo, Zim tiene la mejor tecnología del mundo para observación del espacio—si su hermana necesitaba sacar una A con ese maestro, la mejor opción era ese desastre de invasor; cuando él tomó aquella clase se sorprendió por cuanto tiempo fue capaz de alegar con ese necio maestro. Cuando realizó el trabajo termino emparejado con Zim, hubiese sido la más frustrante experiencia escolar si el Irken no le explicase, entre insultos y desprecios a su inteligencia, cómo funcionan las cosas más allá de la bóveda celeste, lenguaje científico adaptado de Irken a inglés para todo el proyecto. Todo iba muy bien hasta que fue excusado de la clase y Dib tuvo que terminar solo el trabajo. La diferencia de su apoyo a la falta de este era notoria. El maestro sólo le puso una C, pero fue suficiente para pasar y ser la mejor nota de la clase.

— ¡Ja! Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que admitieras lo grandioso que es Zim. ¡Termina de alagar su poderío y largo de mi base! —gritó, aún atorado bajo el sillón.

— ¡Claro que me iré, iré directo a enseñarle al mundo las pruebas irrefutables de la sabandija espacial que vive a la vuelta de la esquina! —dijo alzando un teléfono celular con transmisión en directo a un perfil de Eyesbook. Gaz pudo ver desde su posición el pánico en las facciones alienígenas grabadas en HD y a todo color.

— ¡Minialce, trae a tu amo ese aparato primitivo de comunicación y chismorreo humano! —gritó con desespero, se jalaba tratando de salir infructuoso, el sofá debía pesar mucho o estaba atorado de la ropa o algo.

\--No tan rápido, Zim, si tu animal volador se acerca, apretaré un botón y el mundo entero vera quién eres realmente-gruño en frustración al humano—Tengo mi cuenta en Eyesbook cifrada como privada, si no cumples mis demandas, haré que tu cara verde aparezca en cada monitor con usuarios conectados en todo el globo—Dib no tenía un solo amigo en Eyesbook y tampoco tenía dinero para que hicieran viral un video pero esas eran cosas que no pensaba revelar a Zim.

— ¡Ja! Como si la tecnología de la primitiva tierra pudiese expandir información como esa a las masas sin usar medios de difusión como la televisión o la radio—creyó ganar esa partida.

—Nya, nya—trató de explicarle su error y por vez primera el ególatra invasor hizo caso a uno de sus secuaces.

— ¡No puede haber tantos usuarios en una plataforma humana! —Dijo escupiendo por accidente a su alce flotante— ¿Y qué quieres decir con que estoy obsoleto? Zim hizo actualización de su pak la semana pasada.

Dib había quedado casi olvidado por el Irken. Carraspeo mostrándole la pantalla, que ahora gravaba con la cámara frontal. Zim trato de retroceder a su escondite pero no pudo ni moverse.

—No me subestimes. Tú escoges, Zim, ¿estás dispuesto a escuchar o piensas enfrentarte a un hackeo que debería tomar segundos contra la plataforma más grande de todo el planeta tierra? Y en caso remoto de llegar a tener éxito, para cuando lo lograras ya estarás en boca de todos.

La amenaza era directa y completamente sacada de la manga. Dib no venía preparado para pedirle ayuda a su rival, pero siempre había pensado que la suerte favorece al valiente, así que tomo la oportunidad de farolear un poco.

—Computadora ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría hackear el sistema de este tejido social?

SE DICE “RED SOCIAL” Y NO PUEDE HACERSE, AMO

— ¿¡Por qué?!—gritó al techo.

—Porque Computadora y Minialce ahora tienen 5,000 seguidores, amo—le respondió Gir, mostrándole una pantalla Irken donde aparecían ambos perfiles, actualizados hace no más de una hora.

— ¡Por Irk!—se desesperó por salir de su aprisionada situación hasta agotar sus fuerzas, puso un codo en el piso y apoyó la cara en su palma—Bien, mono subdesarrollado, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué vienes a pedirle al magnifico Zim?

—Yo no—señalo a su espalda, ya más tranquilo de tener su cooperación—ella.

— ¿La humana Gaz? ¿Qué podría ella pedirle a Zim?

—Quiero que me prestes tu tecnología—dijo sentándose en el sofá, saco su libro de la mochila a forma de fingir leer mientras se le cortaba el aliento al chico verde medio partido por la mitad.

—Agghh revientas mi squeedily spooch.

—Mi idiota profesor de ciencias quiere que hagamos cálculos imposibles basados en su estúpido trabajo de hace 10 años. Necesito tus telescopios, lo que sea que usen tú y tu especie para calcular distancias en el espacio, fotos en buena calidad y que pongas de tu parte sin tonterías—recogió las piernas, ejerciendo aún más peso sobre las entrañas del alíen. Si había algo que le intrigaba a Gaz era ver hasta que punto el extraterrestre podía soportar el dolor que para otro humano llegaría a ser mortal. Era de cierta manera, intrigante. Insinuante a seguir por mera curiosidad, lo mismo con su hermano, entre él y Zim aún no sabía quién podía aguantar mejor sus arrebatos de mal humor.

— ¡Gahh! ¡Zim te ayudará! ¡Pero deja de aprisionar con tu peso la parte media de ZIM!

— ¿Me ayudarás a obtener una A+ en mi trabajo?

— ¡Afirmativo!

— ¿Sin importar el esfuerzo? —exigió mientras cerraba su libro.

— ¡Zim te mostrará todo lo que necesites saber del universo que los estúpidos humanos no pueden saber con sus primitivas técnicas de estudio!

— ¿Lo prometes? —le había creído hace dos preguntas atrás, pero no recordaba la última vez que lo vio gritando y suplicando por piedad a causa suya.

— ¡ZIM te da su palabra de invasor! ¡Zim promete ayudarte! ¡Ahora bájate! ¡Bájate! ¡Bájate! —Gaz saltó del sillón, haciendo un último aplastamiento al órgano irken. Zim quedó con la cara contra el suelo—Apenas mi órgano se reajuste a su tamaño original, Zim te aventará a los cerdos ciborgs.

— ¡Diste tu palabra! O acaso ¿la basura de tu especie no tiene palabra? ¿EH? ¿Eh? —Dib ya estaba listo para irse cortó la transmisión y borro el historial; suponía que dejar sola a su hermana no tendría nada de malo, después de todo, no había ser en la tierra o galaxia que escapara de su ira si la sacaban de sus casillas.

Y él no quería estar presente si eso llegara a ocurrir, por su propia salud mental.

—Humano tonto, la raza Irken es la más orgullosa y honorable de todas las especies que pueblan el universo ¡La más digna y orgullosas raza guerrera!

La computadora intervino

ESO ES PORQUE AL SUBIR LOS ALTÍSIMOS RED Y PURPLE DIEZMARON A LOS MEEKROBS, GUZANS Y LOS ANTIQUÍSIMOS MAURADERS, QUIENES TENÍAN EN SU SENO A LA HERMANDAD DE LOS NOCTURNUS. AHORA LOS POCOS QUE QUEDAN TRABAJAN EN INSTALACIONES DE SEGURIDAD, SU CÓDIGO DE HONOR LOS OBLIGA A SERVIR A LA ESPECIE QUE LOS DERROTÓ.

—Basura espacial—gruñó Dib.

Zim para entonces estaba recuperado y levantándose de debajo del sofá, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, listo para una pelea en nombre del honor de su raza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que salió de tu tubo de ruido, mono calvo?

—Lo que escuchaste, lagartija.

— ¿Qué? Zim quiere que se lo digas al rostro—tomó una pequeña arma laser de su PAK, sosteniéndola por la espalda.

—Dije que tu especie es una…

— ¿Vas a ayudarme o qué? —empujó ambas caras, si dejaba que esos dos volvieran a sus disputas jamás tendría lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Zim ayudara a la hermana del mono cabezón SI el apestoso Dib sale en este momento de MI base y busca esos apestosos cerdos come carne irken—sonrió con sus dientes de cremallera, si bien la batalla quedaba en bandera blanca, podía encargarse de mancharla un poco.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no tengo porque…!

—Dib lo hará.

— ¡Gaz!

—Sino vas a ayudarme en mi trabajo, al menos puedes encargarte de esos estúpidos cerdos mientras yo lo hago—casi chillo, al parecer eso de los gritos se puede contagiar.  
El chico se jaló los parpados inferiores en frustración.

—Bien—gruñó entre dientes—lo haré, ¡pero ni siquiera sé cómo capturar cerdos voladores! —Zim le entregó su curioso destupidor— ¿Y cómo rayos uso esto?—lo sostuvo de lado viendo el lado cóncavo. 

—Pues no apuntándote, cuanta ignorancia—Zim no podía creer lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser su rival; con preguntas como esas, debía dar mérito al terrícola, su coraje compensaba su idiotez—ahora largo, no eres bienvenido en casa de Zim, ¡ah! Y estas en deuda con ¡ZIM! —cada que gritaba su nombre, alzaba los brazos.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo, alzó una ceja sin entender. Zim por su parte se sentó sobre GIR y le hizo señas a Minialce para que se tumbara sobre sus piernas y que él lo acariciara. Era una escena chistosa porque Zim ya era un par de veces más grande que GIR.

—Tal y como dijo uno de los pocos cerdos de la tierra que merecen respeto irken—acarició un par de veces a Minialce y luego lo dejó ir. Se acercó a Dib y le rodeo los hombros, hablaba muy raro, con un acento extranjero y hacía ademanes elegantes con la mano libre—Algún día, y ese día tal vez no llegue, te llamaré para que me hagas un servicio (3)—le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le besó ambas mejillas. El rostro de Dib parecía el de alguien que estaba sufriendo epilepsia—Ahora ¡largo de mi base! ¡Computadora, échalo de aquí! —el suelo lo aspiró como si fuese basura. Dib no se fijó que el alíen condujo sus pies sobre una X; su gritó se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos antes que se cerrara el agujero en el suelo.

—Interesante. Ahora ¿dónde está tu telescopio? —dijo Gaz.

— ¿Telescopio? Zim no tiene un telescopio—se encogió de hombros con las antenas pegadas a la cabeza sin entender del todo su necesidad de su aparato de observación.  
Para Gaz fue como el sonido de disco rayado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que Zim no tiene un telescopio. Su telescopio se rompió cuando los Planet Jackers trataron de llevarse la tierra para alimentar su sol. Computadora nunca lo reparó.

SI LIMPIARA TODAS LAS COSAS QUE EL AMO DESTRUYE, JAMÁS ACABARÍA NI TENDRÍA TIEMPO PARA MIS SEGUIDORES EN EYESBOOK

Se defendió la computadora.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Ay! ¿Por qué golpeas a Zim?

—Porque eres un inútil, ¿cómo se supone que haré el ensayo del estúpido de Flat si no tienes un telescopio funcional?

La risa inicio suave, como gruñidos controlados con la garganta, yendo in crescendo hasta ser un estruendo del que los vecinos siempre se quejaban entre ellos, pero nadie llamaba a la policía luego de lo ocurrido con el juguete eléctrico del vecino verde.

—Ilusa, ilusa niña de la tierra, ¿cómo más harás un trabajo de investigación sino en la zona de estudio? ¡El espacio!—grito señalando al techo en pose dramática. Gaz rodó los ojos, exasperada por toda la situación.

—Quieres decir que…  
— ¿Tu hermano aún tiene la nave de Tak?

—Sí, pero no deja que nadie la toque, está tratando de arreglarla luego que la estrellamos.

—Jum…—se tocó la barbilla pensando—computadora, da un escaneo completo al Voot. Humana Gaz, vamos a tu base, esa nave servirá para un propósito mayor. Zim ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto—dos manos de metal salieron de las paredes entregándole los contactos y su peluca— ¡Vamos! ¡Minialce, quedas a cargo!

—Nya.

—No, Zim te mandará las coordenadas—le abrió la puerta a la humana. Estando un par de cuadras más cerca de la casa Membrana, Zim volvió a hablar—Hay veces que Mini-alce atosiga a Zim, queriendo saber dónde está Zim cada momento, cada hora, cada segundo—se estremeció.

— ¿Nunca has pensado que sólo quiere un poco de atención tuya? —Gaz iba leyendo, pero no ajena a su entorno.

—Minialce es el lacayo de Zim, su mayor creación y la más poderosa. Su poder de destrucción puede llegar a ser envidiado por eones. No puede tener problemas de tención.

—Atención, idiota, es tu creación pero no por eso implica que no pueda sentir. “Debería ser tu Adán, pero soy más bien el ángel caído que apartaste de la alegría sin motivo”. (4)—recitó directo de su libro.

— ¿Qué es lo que insinúas, humana? ¿Y quién es este Adán del que hablas y por qué metes el creacionismo en la conversación?

—Llegamos, tienes suerte que mi hermano no pusiera otra medida de seguridad—puso su mano en el escáner de la cochera y esta se abrió con humo blanco escapando a su apertura. Ante sus ojos, la nave Irken de hace años construida con basura del planeta Mugre, capaz de volar por sistemas solares en cuestión de minutos, reducida a un montón de chatarra arrumbada acumulando polvo.

—Bueno, hola, nos volvemos a ver, montón de aleaciones irkens inservibles—dio un salto hasta caer dentro de la capsula. Su crecimiento en la tierra hacía un poco difícil moverse dentro, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse recorriendo el asiento. La mayoría de los controles estaban destruidos, el panel completo había sido removido y reemplazado por partes de tecnología encontrada en el laboratorio de su padre— ¿Qué se supone que intentaba el apestoso gusano de tierra, reducir a un pato de goma la nave que consiguió por suerte?

—Hay tantas cosas mal en esa pregunta…de todas formas apresúrate en lo que pienses hacer y deja todo como lo encontraste—escuchó un sonido de paneles y metal siendo retorcidos— ¿Qué demonios haces? —casi gritó abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Qué piensas que Zim hace, humana? Zim está tratando de encender esta… ¡nave!—jaló una pequeña esfera con interminables conectores y muy grasienta, un pedazo de metal inútil a primera vista si uno no prestaba atención a ese núcleo que brillaba en verde en el interior—Si no la enciendo, no puedo tener un diagnóstico de sus partes como esta…jum…basura—dijo él, arrojándolo por sobre su hombro, el pequeño núcleo verde rodó fuera de su contenedor perdiéndose debajo de una vieja aspiradora—Zim sólo tiene que conectar estos dos cables y… ¡listo!—los motores comenzaron a funcionar, emitieron un ruido que generaba desconfianza. El tablero regresó a la vida, así como los monitores holográficos donde se proyectaban las lecturas y estado de la nave.

— ¿Alguna vez te dedicaste a robar naves o porqué sabes encenderlas conectando dos cables? —medio sonrió la chica humana. El irken en cambio, proveniente de una raza alienígena muy orgullosa, no pudo más que sonrojarse por la obvia insinuación.

—Los antecedentes punibles de Zim no son asunto ¡woooug!—una sacudida lo tumbo dentro de la cabina, por su altura terminó atorado del PAK bajo el asiento del piloto.

—GGGGHHHHH INSTRUSO GGGHHH DETECTADO—escucharon la voz robótica de la dueña legitima de aquella nave. Con el arranque, la interface de personalidad de Tak regresó, dañada pero dispuesta a cumplir su propósito: aniquilar al alienígena que arruinó su vida—SACA TU SUCIO TRASERO DE LA CABBBBBBBBBINA, CERDO INUTIL, INVASOR FRAFRAFRAFRA—las patas robóticas de la nave golpeaban todo lo que generara una fuente de calor, así sea una hormiga, un irken o una humana—INVASOR FRACASADO, TE ARRANCARÉ EL PAK Y REDUCIRÉ TUS PIERNAS A UN CHISTE URIUNCRASNIANO.

— ¡Idiota, apágala!—sintió su camisa ser rasgada en la parte de la manga, la garra de la nave se veía oxidada y con falta de aceite, pero aún podía generar grandes cortes.

— ¡Nave, eres propiedad Irken y como invasor te ordeno apagarte! ¡Wagggh!—la cabina creo una descarga interna que lo hizo humear, tumbándolo otra vez.

—COMANDO DENEGADO, ESTAS ACABABABABABABADO, ZIM—una pata mecánica se alzó, apuntando directamente a la cabina, dispuesta a atravesarse a sí misma si con eso eliminaba a la molestia verde de la fas de ese sucio planeta.

—Zim ya tuvo…suficiente de ti—con dos de sus prótesis mecánicas penetró hasta el centro del soporte físico del sistema que controlaba la nave, incluyendo el programa de seguridad. Sintió una descarga al sostener el parche de seguridad pero nada comparado con arrancar y escuchar el grito computarizado de esa tonta aficionada— ¡Ja! ¡Victoria para ZIM! Hace tanto que quería hacer eso.

—Eres un idiota—dijo ella mirando la herida en su brazo, tendría que lavarla y vendarla, el brazo completo lo sentía caliente con la sangre chorreando hasta su muñeca. ¿Ahora Dib estaría contento por dejarla con ese estúpido verde?

—La nave te lastimó.

—Wou ¿y eso lo descubriste tú solito?—observo la herida tratando de verse pero al tocar cerca de la piel, el picor le escoció apretándole los dientes.

—Ten, humana—le entregó un tubo pequeño parecido a uno de esos viejos inhaladores que cubrían toda la boca antes de rociarte con la asquerosidad que fuese ese líquido que entraba a los pulmones. Ella lo sabía, lamentablemente, pues en su infancia tuvo que usar uno de esos cuando sufría los ataques de asma. Recordaba poco de aquello, pues fue en la época en que sus padres se divorciaron.

— ¿Y para qué quiero yo este chiste?—dijo lanzándoselo de vuelta.

—Zim no ha dicho nada gracioso—hizo piruetas con el tubo tratando de atraparlo y por el reducido espacio sus piernas se enredaron cayendo de mala forma en el asiento.

—Me refiero al inhalador, ¿para qué me lo das?

—No es un inaldor, es un utensilio de la rama médica para tratar con heridas tales como fisuras, rasgaduras o mutilaciones. Ponlo sobre la herida, la escaneara y aplicará una sustancia curativa que deberá cerrarla en conjunto de desenfectarla de esos sucios gérmenes terrestres—volvió a lanzárselo y Gaz hizo lo que dijo, al poner la ventosa esta parecía succionar el espacio dentro de la boquilla, vio cómo su sangre flotaba dentro y le pareció no muy higiénico. Le siguió una especie de rocío que entumeció la herida. Al quitarlo lo único manchado de sangre era su camiseta. La herida estaba cerrada—Vaya, actúa más rápido en los humanos, Zim debe tomar nota para ese pequeño defecto.

— ¿Qué?

—Ah sí, esa es la nueva invención de Zim, pero parece que no funciona del todo bien.

—Y me diste un invento que no habías probado antes en humanos.

—Zim lo había probado pero aún era experimental—tuvo el impulso de arrojarle el inhalador medico a su cabeza copetuda pero se contuvo, no había cicatriz así que no existía daño, aún—GIR, envía el vehículo de remolque, tenemos lo que necesitábamos—dijo a su comunicador, con una sonrisa socarrona de cremallera.

Pasadas un par de horas.

—A Dib no le gustará esto—estaban ya en la base, Gaz leía el trabajo del profesor Flat mientras la nave de Tak era desmantelada hasta sus últimas tuercas. Observando a su alrededor no comprendía como una casa un tercio más pequeña que otras, podía albergar un laboratorio, un taller de reparación y a saber qué más escondían esos pasillos. Zim trabajaba en su propia nave con una pantalla flotante que cambiaba de ángulos por cada sección modificada, los drónes auxiliares colocaban piezas de ambas maquinas juntas, en un todo no se veía mal, incluso comenzaba a notarse la forma final que tendría el vehículo.

—Dib no sabe sacar provecho de una nave en las últimas. Muchas de estas piezas pueden reutilizarse o adaptarlas al Crucero Voot—eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, pronto anochecería y no veía avance en nada de su trabajo. Dejo el montón de hojas sobre una mesa flotante donde mantenían las baterías de energía inestable—Zim de verdad se enorgullece del ingenio Irken, incluso una tonta como Tak fue capaz de fabricar una nave con todas las de la ley.

—Escucha, chico espacial, debo ir a casa, pero mañana luego de clases vendré aquí y espero que hayas reparado el telescopio para entonces o sino me encargaré de destruirte hasta la última molécula de tu patético cuerpo—dijo mientras se abrochaba la cremallera de su chaqueta y una placa la subía al área domestica de la casa. Zim la vio irse con enfado, la humana era muy confusa pero resultó de gran utilidad. Desde tiempo atrás su Crucero Voot dio su último salto espacial y ya no pudo volar como antes, ni siquiera los cañones de energía o los aceleradores compactos funcionaban. Las piezas que requería no podrían llegar hasta que la situación en Irk se arreglase así que desde un par de años atrás su único medio de transporte eran esos apestosos taxis terrícolas. La nave de Tak devolvería a la suya la vieja gloria.

—Zim ya le ha dicho a la humana Gaz que no usaríamos el telescopio ¿hum? Parece que la hembra humana olvidó sus láminas de fibras vegetales de información—los recogió para hojearlos un momento, recordó que hacía tiempo tomo esa misma clase, pero luego de gritar sobre todas las verdades espaciales que conocía desde que era un irkensito, el apestoso profesor lo había exentado por el resto del ciclo escolar—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué es esta estupidez de los planetas en el sistema solar? Marte ni siquiera es un planeta, humano idiota, es una nave espacial creada por una civilización extinta. Gransheg, en verdad hay mucho trabajo por hacer, estos humanos no tienen una idea de lo que hay afuera. Computadora ¿Cuánto tardará la fusión de ambas naves? Quiero que la hagas con el espacio de una Bult Voot pero con la capacidad de saltos bimencionales del Splits Runner de Tak.

ESO TOMARÁ TODA LA NOCHE, LES PROMETÍ A MIS SEGUIDORES QUE HOY HABRÍA UN SCREEM EN DIRECTO

Se quejó la IA. Zim gruño de frustración.

— ¡Minialce, Gir! Bajen aquí—escuchó un par de golpes de metal en la parte alta del techo, de un conducto salieron sus dos malhechores, con Gir montando a Minialce— ¡Escuchen bien! el día de mañana está programado el primer despegue de la nueva nave y quiero que todo esté listo, Gir ayuda a traer todos los componente inestables que tengamos en el laboratorio.

—WUII, haré un nuevo Big Boy—salió corriendo a la parte de los desechos del laboratorio.

—Minialce, encárgate de los sistemas de vuelo y el controlador de fuerza G. Zim debe tomar a nota al nuevo integrante que dará el salto espacial.

—Nya.

—Zim sabe perfectamente que no te paga, pero si haces lo que digo puedes tener la luna.

—Nya nya.

—Ese pequeño robot…bueno, bueno, Zim te promete el estúpido sol de este sistema, ahora apresúrate. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

La hora gris, ese espacio de tiempo en que el amanecer está aún muy alejado, pero al mismo tiempo la media noche quedó olvidada hace un par de horas. Era la hora en que los gamers iban a la cama. Gaz Membrana no sería la excepción si al día siguiente no hubiera escuela. Por esa razon se extrañó cuando un sonido la despertó, pero no el de su despertador. Era como si un terremoto iniciara en el tejado de su casa. Su primer pensamiento fue que su padre había estado haciendo horas extra, pero el sonido o temblor no provenía de sus laboratorios subterráneos. Apenas notó su tonto atuendo de pijamas cuando subió hasta la terraza donde de niños ella solía jugar su GS4 mientras su hermano trataba de percibir ondas de comunicación espacial. Casi siempre sin éxito.  
Pero cuando abrió la puerta corrediza, lo que la recibió no fue un hermano paranoico y molesto. La recibió una nave del tamaño de su tejado y un invasor irken sosteniendo un chaleco militar con el signo de observador en un brazo y una especie de collar con el mismo signo en la otra.

—Ya era hora. Zim no administra su tiempo con los mismos lapsos que el humano Gaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto¡ Jajajaja qué les parece? Le he cambiado unas cuantas cosas pero me gusta el resultado final, no olviden dejar sus preguntas, comentarios, corazones e invitaciones a cenar ;)


	3. Preparen su pantaloncillos, que

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Romper filas? No tenemos algo como eso ¿y para qué romperlas? —inclino la cabeza en cuestionamiento.  
> —Me refería a que…  
> —Pufff Zim está bromeando jajaja, Zim es el rey de la comedia. El idioma militar es universal—aún así hizo un saludo con la mano en la frente en forma de despedida y regresó a su nave. Gaz lo vio irse, el impulso que dio hizo que algunos autos perdieran los cristales y se encendieran sus alarmas. Gaz se recargó contra la jamba de la puerta y casi dejo ir un suspiro soñador al verlo irse en una esfera de destrucción, pero tapo su boca volviendo a abrir los ojos con miedo.  
> —No…no, no, no ¡Dib! —cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba.

Mover cielo, mar y tierra es poca cosa para Zim

—Por Jupiter…Saturno…oh Venus…Marte…Por todo el sistema solar ¿qué es eso? —el aterrizaje despertó a su hermano, miró con ojos desencajados la nave volando junto a su terraza.

—Es algo tan magnifico que es imposible que sus primitivas mentes puedan comprender. Esto, primates apestosos, es ¡el Ransom Cruiser! —Zim saltó de la rampa a la terraza donde se encontraban, alza los brazos al cielo en señal de triunfo, la parte trasera del monstruo cobro vida, lanzando llamaradas moradas y cientos de perdigones de extraña naturaleza, algunos de estos dando directo con el árbol que estaba en el patio trasero de los Membrana, prendiéndolo en fuego. Dib gritó espantado yendo de inmediato por el extintor de la cocina. Algunas ardillas y mapaches saltaron escapando del pandemonio. Uno de esos roedores cayo en la cabeza de Dib, prendida en llamas, haciendo que el adolescente cabezón también corriese espantado al patio del vecino, se zambulló en la piscina.

Mirar a su hermano incendiándose del cabello hizo reír a Gaz. Estaba secreta y esperaba que levemente impresionada por el monumental trabajo que Zim logro en cuestión de horas, la tarde del día anterior ambas naves estaban desmanteladas y ahora se erigía lo que podría tener el tamaño de dos casas rodantes juntas. Conservaba los colores primarios del viejo Voot de Zim, junto con sus propulsores en los costados y en la parte de enfrente como nivelación, además de 4 motores elegantes, estilizados y claramente más potentes adicionados en la parte trasera, estos de la nave de Tak. La cabina adaptada a la nueva altura del piloto y el vidrio plástico del Voot cambiado por el mucho más resistente material rojo de aleaciones de pesada densidad del Ruuner. No podía faltar el enorme símbolo de invasor Irken en el propulsor derecho. Las curvas eran elegantes, eso había que admitirlo, el vehículo entero era un perfecto hibrido concebido para la potencia y el tamaño abrumador/blindado, con el que seguramente vendría la resistencia a cualquier daño que pudiera haber allí fuera. No era el típico diseño cónico del que los científicos rara vez salían, era una nave perfecta hecha para viajes estelares.

—Tengo que admitir, no se ve como la chatarra que deje esta tarde en tu casa—tocó con cuidado el símbolo irken al costado del propulsor encendido. El metal ni siquiera estaba tibio.

—Por supuesto que no, Zim hizo los arreglos necesarios para que estuviese lista en el menor tiempo posible con la máxima eficacia de un invasor. ¡Hasta los mejor técnicos irken estarían impresionados con la genialidad de este nuevo modelo! —terminó con su maniática risa, de un instante a otro estaba de pie sobre el propulsor, dio un par de golpes con la bota—Con estas nuevas aleaciones para saltos hiperespaciales de los tan clásicos Voot Cruiser en conjunto con los núcleos de energía oscura dando potencia a los propulsores de cavidad resonante RF de la nave de Tak, no habrá lugar en el espacio al que no podamos tener acceso. Ahora entra, Gaz, Zim tiene mucho aún por hacer y necesita que estés dentro para apreciar mi genialidad a la hora de calibrar los compensadores de fuerza G para tu estadía temporal en mi nueva nave.

—Sí, sí, pero date prisa, tengo que regresar a dormir, mañana hay escuela—una sección de la rampa se desprendió hasta llegar a Gaz. Piso con sus pantuflas de conejitos morados e inmediatamente fue transportada dentro de la nave. Por el tamaño, no se esperaría que se moviera con gracia o discreción, pero cuando el holocamuflage funciona no es necesario darse prisa. Dib regresó al segundo siguiente, humeando y mojado, la camisa oscura destiñéndose por el cloro de la piscina.

Iba pensando cómo agregarse en esa nueva cruzada espacial. La nave era genial, quería participar, aunque fuese solo como espectador.

—Gaz, creo que lo mejor será que te acompañe en este proyecto, no confío en lo que ese alien… ¿Gaz? ¿¡Gaaaaaaazzzzzzzz!? ¡NOOOOOO! —se dejó caer de rodillas viendo la inmensidad del espacio, tan arriba y él anclado a la tierra.

— ¡Hijo, por favor, mañana hay escuela! ¡Vuelve a dormir, no me obligues a castigarte por estar fuera de la cama!

—Me dejó… —sus lentes se empañaron con el calor de las lágrimas—y yo quería ir—sollozo.

La nave era un poco más alta que una casa rodante pero no mucho más. Estaba dividida en tres secciones conectadas entre sí por estrechos elevadores que le recordaban a Gaz los tubos para gánster: una sección media principal, que era donde ella se encontraba al momento del teletransporte con techo bajo, lo suficiente para que pudiera tocarlo con alzar el brazo, allí estaban los comandos táctiles y retinales. Un enorme panel de control al frente con una singular silla en forma de media luna donde tendría que poner una pierna de cada lado para sentarse. Tenía una visión de casi 180 grados, ventanales a los costados, polarizados, pero perfectamente claros por dentro y frente a ellos lo que parecían teclados, pero con una textura extraña, parecida a una bolsa llena de gel, pero mucho más fina, casi intangible.

—Allí puedes trabajar en tu “proyacto”, sé que los humanos prefieren recabar información confiando en sus primitivos sentidos como la vista—colgaba del techo, sujeto con las piernas PAK y su propia fuerza para alcanzar dentro de una escotilla—¡Listo! con eso deberíamos poder despegar sin que botes los orbes oculares por la nariz.

—Genial—el proyector holográfico mostraba la sección inferior y superior de la nave. Las funciones, los ambientes en que podía manejarse, pero todo en lenguaje Irken— ¿Esto no tiene un traductor?

—Jajajaja claro que no, lo único que cuenta con abecedario y un programa en tu idioma está limitado para recolectar datos. La nave cuenta con cámaras que podrás controlar y sacar imágenes de todo, a la vez que el viaje entero se gravará desde distintos ángulos—salieron 3 orbes con lentes de las paredes, flotando a su alrededor y volviendo a su panel—una de esas cámeras pueden gravar imágenes en movimiento en la resolución que prefieras. La máquina con la que trabajaras también tiene acceso a información de consulta—la pantalla que Gaz pensó era una especie de monitor, resulto ser más un proyector de pantallas múltiples, estaba impresionada por el esfuerzo y calidad de equipo con que Zim estaba equipándola—Zim se tomó la libertad de que la información terrícola que consultes se enlace a la base universal de datos de la enciclopedia galáctica. De allí sí podrías hacer tu investigación. Básicamente la segunda función de esta nave será la recolección de datos para tu empresa.

— ¿Enciclopedia galáctica? (5)

—Todo lo conocido en el universo: investigaciones, registros de razas, cartas galácticas para saltos Inter espaciales, información historia. Todo lo que ha concebido el universo desde su verdadero inicio.

— ¿Quieres decir que allí está escrito cómo se creó el universo?

—Claro, el inicio del universo es lo primero que se carga en un Pak irken. De hecho, la historia es tan sorprendentemente tonta que muchos no pudieron creerla hasta que un observador del sector 7 inicio aquellas investigaciones. Incluso en Irk su historia es muy triste pero inspiradora, él…

—Aburrido, eso le interesaría a Dib, no a mí. No es parte de mi tarea.

—Pero el mono Dib ni pondrá un solo dedo en esa información, así tenga que autodestruir todos los registros hasta de mi PAK.

—Tengo que aceptar que estoy impresionada, tonto verde—dijo mirando en rededor. No estaba mal a primera vista, ya veía su trabajo ser escrito prácticamente solo.

— ¡La tecnología superior tiene como principal función demostrar lo superior que es! Ahora, siéntate allí—del medio de la estancia apareció una silla cónica flotando. Gaz notó como sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo—Si llegas a sentir como si tus sesos saldrán por la nariz oprime el botón rojo, recreará la atmosfera de la tierra mientras da a Zim tiempo de reajustar la gravedad y contrarrestar las fuerzas de impulso. Minialce, estamos a punto de dar un salto orbital, ¿ruta despejada?

—Nya…ny…nnii..nrr…Nya.

Zim tocó un acelerador en el panel, poco a poco la fuerza de inercia comenzó a hacerse presente.

La primera vez que Gaz participó en una obra de teatro recibieron tal aceptación que la escuela les pagó un viaje para presentarla en la ciudad capital. Aquella noche, luego de la presentación, ella junto con sus compañeros fue a un bar al lado del hotel en que se hospedaban. Todos bebían a su ritmo, ya sea bebidas preparadas o simple cerveza. Recuerda haber tomado unas cuantas botellas y tambalear cuando se levantó. Llegando a la habitación y tumbándose tuvo que bajar un pie al suelo, pues sentía que la habitación entera daba vueltas a la par que la cama hacía un giro completo. Como si estuviera en el mar o sujeta a una de esas máquinas circulares que te mueven en cualquier dirección.  
Experimentó la misma sensación, pero mucho más intenso.

Se sujetó a la silla con los dientes apretados. Incluso llegó a cerrar los ojos. No era lo mismo a cuando se teletransportó a la base atmosférica, aquí experimentaba de primera mano el accenso directo al cielo.

Llegó al punto más intenso y antes que tocara el botón rojo todo se detuvo.

—Abre los orbes oculares, hembra terranoide—hizo lo que esa molesta voz dijo. Alcanzaron las estrellas. Puso ambos pies en el suelo y sus piernas tambalearon, estuvo por caer de no ser por un brazo robótico atrayéndola junto al enorme cristal. Frente de ellos la tierra orbitaba en ángulos que hacía difícil distinguir el sol, hecho ahora una masa mucho más alejada de lo que se veía desde la tierra. Ver esa inmensidad, ya no la tierra, como cuando niña, el espacio entero, las estrellas moviéndose como si estuviesen por chocar contra ellos, el avanzar junto a la luna sin saber qué es arriba o abajo. Tanto, tan lejos de casa, un espacio tan frío e inmenso que, en lugar de amedrentar su corazón, hacerla desear volver sólo la animó más a ver qué había más allá. Aquella tarea sería un punto y aparte en su carrera escolar y con suerte con la perspectiva que tenía sobre la vida—No parece que haya riesgos de implosión interna. Pero, en cualquier caso, si llegas a sentir que tus órganos se contraen, bueno corre al baño o metete en una bolsa o mancharás todo con tus órganos. Ahora, tienes que conocer las partes claves y secciones prohibidas.

La soltó y las piernas de Gaz temblaron, aún sin recobrarse del todo, pero disimuló con éxito ese temblor. Fuera, todo se movía a velocidades insólitas sin una sola turbulencia.

— ¿Secciones prohibidas? —repitió cruzando los brazos, había un poco de frío dentro de la nave.

Zim la ignoró.

—Este es el tablero, no lo toques—camino a los ventanales, junto al teclado humano había paneles con pantallas y datos—estas son las lecturas de la nave, no toques—en la tercera ventana lo mismo—aquí están las cartas de navegación, no las toques ¡o podríamos perdernos sin rumbo en la inmensidad del universo! —para esto Gaz rodó los ojos. En ambas esquinas, junto el elevador de jerbos, había dos compartimientos parecidos a los armarios—Aquí se puede almacenar comida humana, pero tampoco toques nada.

— ¡¿Hay algo en esta nave que pueda yo tocar?!

—Hummm…Zim debe pensar…—movió al frente la barbilla como meditando; Gaz pudo ver los dientes inferiores sobresaliendo, se veía tan tonto—No. Ahora, ese otro armario es de Zim, ¡No toques a mayor potencia esa!

Gaz gruño. Cualquier persona que le hablara así, bien podía darse por muerto. El umbral de respeto que le tenía a las personas se hizo más y más pequeño a conforme crecía. Ahora en su adolescencia, casi joven adulta, eran contadas las personas que hablaban con ella a la ligera, mucho debido a que sus amistades conocían su carácter y el resto tenía un sentido de preservación que se activaba con sólo una mirada suya. Todo el mundo menos el Irken, era lo equivalente a un gato molesto jugueteando frente a un dragón de cómodo.

—Vamos a la sección de armamento y descanso—la puerta se abrió en automático dejándolos entrar a la estrecha cabina—por ahora la nave entera sabe que estarás aquí por un tiempo indeterminado, por lo que no habrá problema para que te de acceso a cualquier parte de la nave, pero aun así no metas tus fosas nasales en mi maravillosa tecnología Irken ¡auuch! —golpeo su cabeza contra el techo, Gaz rio a su costa, sólo aquel Irken podía dirigir un discurso sobre su superioridad y no medir cuando debía detenerse su elevador—Aquí se almacenan los generadores de rayos de fusión, plasma, y cualquier otra energía que haga explotar todo, auch mi cabeza—en el fondo de la habitación de techo bajo se exhibían 6 capsulas distintas, las dos superiores contenían rayos morados que atravesaban la capsula de extremo a extremo por medio de alimentadores. Las dos de en medio parecían tener una especie de tormenta dentro, era una consistencia parecida al humo con distintas densidades y al colisionar creaban rayos rojos. Las últimas dos refulgían en verde, no se veía nada más sólo ese fulgor.

Gaz se sintió atraída de inmediato por esas capsulas. Tanto poder destructivo en un contenedor tan frágil, vidrio que puede ser fácilmente destruido si una de esas partículas se salía del cálculo. Tocó con su mano desnuda aquella con rayos salidos de sus nebulosas y estos le hicieron cosquillas en la palma.

—Yo que tú no las tocaría. Son en extremo inestables, incluso un cambio de temperatura en su contención podría crear una explosión que duraría eones en terminar. Es el poder destructor con la marca IIZ—Se acercó un tanto encorvado igualando ambas alturas, sus ojos magentas brillaron ensoñados, quitó uno de sus guantes dejando al lado de la mano humana su propia garra. Los rayos se dividían en dos para conectar contra sus palmas, mucho más intensos que antes—Mi marca, mi creación. — sonrió desviando su atención—Deja las capsulas, nos harás volar en medio del espacio—volvió a colocarse su guante. Gaz sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, hipnotizada por aquellos rayos. Al voltear había dos metales sobresaliendo de las paredes en una especie de camastro desviados, al tocar su mano podía hundirse con facilidad; una era roja y la otra morada.

—Son las camas más mullidas que he conocido—se sentó sobre la que debía ser suya. Miró a la pared, al inicio no había notado los posters en la pared. Eran casi todos los mismos que ella tenía en su habitación, junto con algunos más retro o antiguos que siempre quiso conseguir. Ahora que se detenía a observar, también los había pegados al techo de metal abarcando toda la superficie, salvo que esos no podía reconocerlos, tenían un diseño mucho más estilizados, casi realista. Señalo su espalda— ¿haciendo sentir en casa? ¿Eres consciente que si estuviste espiando te llevarás una buena patada en el culo?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, hembra? Esos posters que señalas son ¡Propiedad de Zim! Vinieron en conjunto del trofeo de los campeonatos en que participe.

Gaz abrió los ojos, prestando mayor atención a cada poster, no eran los mismos de su habitación. Eran muy parecidos, pero diferentes en detalles pasados por alto a primera vista.

—Mentiroso, los campeonatos de Vampiry Pig Hunter dejaron de realizarse hace 10 años cuando el último campeón se volvió loco y ataco a mordidas al todo el mundo.

—Sí, sí, sí y desde entonces los campeonatos en la tierra se cancelaron, puff, sacos débiles de carne, donde Zim participó, eso es entretenimiento antes del gran espectáculo.

Zim se echó a reír, Gaz estaba por golpearlo con lo que fuera. Lo vio tocar un botón en su pulsera y las capsulas con aquellos materiales inestables se hicieron a un lado mostrando una estantería detrás de otro panel de vidrio. Los brillos le hicieron contemplar con la boca abierta. Zim se acercó y con un escaneo retinal se le dio acceso. Zim tomó una especie de esfera fundida a un pedestal, esta tenía orejas, un rabo circular y colmillos. Cuando lo acercó a Gaz ella pudo ver una serie de grabaciones donde el cazador se enfrentaba a monstruos vampiros porcinos a holeadas, los jefes de niveles jamás vistos, todos más horribles que el anterior, a Zim junto con los que parecían otros alienígenas dentro de capsulas con un líquido morado. En sus bocas un tubo de oxígeno, arriba de ellos pantallas holográficas en que se reproducían sus jugadas.

—Inmersión de realidad virtual…co-completa—susurro Gaz. El último video era con Zim explotando el vidrio de la capsula y bailando mientras le daban aquella esfera. Sus pasos eran sumamente ridículos, pero ganó el campeonato.

—Hace mucho que el creador del Juego VPH desapareció de su sector galáctico, Mobius (6) creo que se llamaba su planeta jaja la armada lo conquistó. Nadie tenía una idea de donde podría estar, hasta que Zim lo descubrió cuando Gir rento uno de sus videojuegos. Al parecer la tierra le ha dejado una nueva oportunidad de mercado y no la desaprovecho. Sus juegos no tienen la calidad de antes por lo poco avanzado de sus computadores terrestres, pero siguen siendo igual de divertidos y geniales de siempre. Zim ya consiguió todos los que ha lanzado.

Tocó un botón en su muñequera y el panel dio la vuelta, mostrando una colección completa e intergaláctica, cada uno de los juegos.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Incluso el PH Zero? — lo buscó entre todos, pero sin encontrar esa portaba con tonos invertidos.

—Esa es sólo una versión terrestre del VPH Zeta 0—dijo sacando un disco en forma de medio círculo. Tenía una especie de protección alrededor que sólo permitía la lectura del disco por medio de una parte descubierta en forma de triángulo. Zim tocó la parte media y el holograma de las especificaciones junto al título. Luego de poco se reprodujo el tráiler, el mismo tráiler salvo un detalle: las armas, la maniobrabilidad…la sangre, la violencia.

Gaz se tapó la boca con una mano fría.

—Tiene…gráficos…magníficos…

—Hembra humana, ¿estás goteando agua salina por los ojos?

Gaz volteó a verlo. Verlo de verdad. Un cambio entero a la nave, su nave, que no importaba cuantas reparaciones necesitara era siempre la misma; la capacidad de documentar como ningún científico en la tierra a su completa disposición sólo por un absurdo como lo era un proyecto escolar; ese extraño, pero aún así grato desentendido del miedo que ella generaba por naturaleza. El enorme poder destructivo del que era tan aficionado, un provocador natural del caos y destrucción, un soldado de un imperio dedicado a la conquista. Y lo más importante, un campeón de videojuegos con una cronología puede que cientos de veces mayor a la suya. Nada de lo que hacía era por ella, no era tan tonta como para pensar eso, era por el trato, pero se admiró aún así la completa entrega, el desvivir en hacer lo que se proponía a gran escala. Poner todos sus recursos en una causa tan absurda. Una entrega que raya en lo demente. En lo maniático o psicótico.

Sacudió la cabeza, sosteniendo su pecho. Sus ojos gotearon un par de lágrimas, esos latidos casi llegaban al punto de hacerla llorar. Abrió mucho los ojos y sus manos temblaron.

—No es nada, suele pasar—mintió. Limpio sus ojuelos con el cuello del pijama y lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—Zim empacó todo esto porque no piensa dejar sus tesoros con Gir sin vigilancia. Además, hace que Zim se sienta como en casa.

SEÑOR, EL SISTEMA ESTELAR VFTS 352 MUESTRA UNA NUEVA FUSION.

—Entendido. Zim mostrará después la grandeza de sus logros a la humana, pero antes ¿quieres iniciar tu recolección de datos y ganar algún punto extra? —le preguntó. Gaz levantó una ceja, pero asintió. Bajaron al nivel medio, donde los datos podían ingresarse a su archivo. Zim le pasó una especie de USB con el mismo símbolo irken del chaleco olvidado—esto hará que sea más sencillo cuando decidas trabajar en tu propio y obsoleto equipo. No digamos darle un reporte a tu estúpido profesor.

SEÑOR, ESTÁ EMPEZANDO.

—Espera…tu computadora dijo VFTS 352, ¿no es el famoso sistema estelar?

— ¿Eso lo sabes por tu propia investigación o por ser el escenario principal en PH Zero? —Veía esos afilados dientes detrás de la sonrisa. La sonrisa del Irken podía parecer algo perturbada o generar recelo, pero ver esa malicia siempre presente para Gaz, notar esto era cautivante. Se mordió la mano, casi rompiendo la piel, alejando esos extraños pensamientos. Frente a ellos una nebulosa de polvo estelar azul, verde, rosa, morado, etc. No podían distinguirse a detalle pero era tan denso que tampoco podía apreciarse aún a distancia cercana—La famosa Nebulosa Arácnida, allí nacen muchas estrellas, el sol de tu planeta, se originó aquí—una pantalla bajó mostrando un acercamiento hasta lo que era el centro del nido, podía verse un casi imperceptible movimiento de orbitas entre dos estrellas azules, tan cerca una de otras hasta que se tocaron, la materia parecido perder densidad y moverse como si algo dentro de ambas tratase de escapar.

—“Las estrellas vampiro. Estrellas como las de VFTS 352 juegan un papel importante en la evolución de las galaxias, y se cree que, por ejemplo, son las principales fabricantes de elementos como el oxígeno. Esta clase de estrellas dobles muestran comportamientos únicos y raros, como el de las llamadas «estrellas vampiro», cuando el miembro más pequeño de la pareja estelar «chupa» materia de su compañera mayor hasta dejarla exangüe.”

—Inclínate un poco más al receptor.

—“Un beso efímero. Encontrarse ante un espectáculo semejante es algo muy poco habitual, ya que esta fase en la vida de dos estrellas suele ser muy corta, por lo que resulta difícil sorprenderlas mientras dura el «beso». «El de VFTS 352 es el mejor caso jamás hallado de un sistema estelar doble y masivo con esta clase de comportamiento»”  
Zim le hizo a un lado, tomando el micro con la mano y explicar con términos que tendría que buscar después. Miró la pantalla donde iniciaba las primeras páginas de su trabajo, en morado lo dictado por ella y en verde, dos veces más extenso, lo que dictaba el irken. No cabía duda quien era el más ducho en el tema.

—“Si éste fuera el caso, podría poner fin a su vida en una de las explosiones más energéticas del Universo, conocida como un estallido de rayos geamma de larga duración.”—que obviamente tendría que encargarse de la ortografía—En irken—empezó, alejándose poco a poco—se decía que cuando un macho y una hembra se hacían compañeros, era igual al encuentro de dos estrellas, se unían tanto que formaban un equipo perfecto, una nueva estrella, una gigantesca que da impulso al imperio. O bien formaban un agujero negro binario que destruiría a todo y todos, esos estallidos de rayos geamma son poco cosa en comparación a una hembra irken despechada.

Gaz se mordió la lengua, no quería mostrar interés acerca de ex parejas locas.

SEÑOR, NOS ENCONTRAREMOS EN MIRA DE UN TELESCOPIO DE LA TIERRA, BUSCAN CAPTAR EL FINAL DEL BESO GALACTICO.

—Estúpidos humanos, activa el escudo reflectante, no verán nada mientras Zim esté aquí arriba en su propia captura de información.

A miles de años luz de distancia. En un complejo dedicado a la astronomía.

— ¡Demonios!

— ¿Qué pasa, John?

—Algo acaba de tapar mi lente, algo ubicado en el espacio, como una manta reflectante o algo así.

Su compañero se acercó a ver, efectivamente, no podía ver con aquel lente, pero no por algún desperfecto en el telescopio, sino por algo ajeno.

—Deben ser los malditos rusos.

—Rusos, hijos de puta—dijo el otro tratando de recobrar la señal.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, científicos con enormes sacos y vodka en la mesa tenían el mismo problema con su propio telescopio.

— ¡ругань! (Maldición)

— Должно быть, они проклятые американцы (Deben ser los malditos americanos)

— ¡чертовски американцы! (americanos de mierda)

—Jajajaja humanos estúpidos—el schooch de Zim dolía de tanto que se reía con los videos de ambos observatorios.

—Eres un genio…—dijo Gaz sarcástica observando la inmensa manta negra sostenida por brazos mecánicos al costado de la nave, un reverendo absurdo, la broma perfecta—Oye chico espacial, —le asesto un golpe con el ensayo de su maestro—gira el volante, te dije que no quería desvelarme y ya estuve fuera por varias horas.

—Je ahora verás la capacidad de salto de mi genialidad. Sostente, hembra, y mantén tus sesos dentro de tu cráneo.

—Gaz… ¿estará bien? ¿¡Y si esa lagartija verde se la llevó para siempre!? No, ella debe estar bien. No han pasado ni 30 minutos, mejor vuelvo a la cama, si no está aquí mañana por la mañana iré a buscarla en la nave de Tak, sí. Eso estará bien—cerró tras de sí la puerta corrediza. Barbullando sobre arreglar los motores y el sistema regulatorio.

La paz volvía a reinar en aquella madrugada. Ni un sonido, quietud total y completa. Casi rozando en lo demente. El silencio antes de un grito escalofriante.  
Al segundo siguiente una estrella brillo y de esta se disparó una nave quemando combustible y arboles a su paso hasta el patio trasero donde pudo estacionar. Gaz bajó por la rampa seguida por Zim, teniendo que agachar la cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? —se paró derecho, con ambos brazos tras el cuerpo alzando la barbilla. El ceño fruncido con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien qué? —preguntó Gaz, deteniendo su paso rápido, su huida.

—Sé que los resultados están fuera de concepto. Zim confía en que sobrepasó las espectivas.

—Se dice, expectativas y…sí…algo así. Es una buena nave y tu colección lo es aún más. Aunque estoy segura que le falta algo, pero no logro recordar qué.

—Zim lo sabe, no está registrada. Estando en servicio no podía modificar ningún vehículo, pero ahora…no hay regulaciones o al menos no hasta la última actualización del imperio. Incluso podría poner mi fabuloso nombre en la nave y nadie podía alzarme un informe.

—Le quedaría bien el sello de Vampiry Piggy Hunter en aerosol. Es la imagen que tengo junto mi NickName.

—Es…buena idea…—se metió corriendo a su lave. Gaz pensó que eso sería todo. Buscó bajo el felpudo la llave de la parte trasera de la casa y una garra la hizo voltear bruscamente—ten—se dio vuelta y vio una especie de sudadera. Junto esta el chaleco que había visto a su llegada con ese símbolo modificado—Es el uniforme de los observadores, los que recolectan información en el imperio. No creo que vaya a ver muchas regulaciones, pero Zim prefiere estar preparado. Este es mi antiguo uniforme, quedó pequeño cuando Zim se hizo mucho más grandificante pero creo que le quedará bien a la hembra humana, sobre él usa el uniforme, está diseñado para viajes espaciales.

—Parece un chaleco.

—Es el mejor armamento, más fino e irrompible material en la galaxia—gruño.

—Sigue pareciéndome un chaleco—dijo probándolo sobre el pijama, le quedaba un poco grande pero no demasiado. Era de un color negro con el símbolo en magenta sobre la pechera y la espalda.

—Da igual, úsalo cuando vayas dentro de la nave.

—No quiero tu vieja ropa—tenerla entre las manos era muy tentador, tanto que le dolía el cuello en un intento de evitar la inmersión de su cara y su nariz en la ropa del macho irken.

—Si quieres congelarte me la llevaré. Habrá secciones en el espacio donde el casco de la nave no podrá mantener el frio afuera. Y tu ropa humana no sirve allá arriba.

—Uff bien… ¿algo más? ¿No olvidas nada?

—Puff no, Zim nunca olvida nada—Gaz rodó los ojos; dio un salto con el movimiento brusco del chico verde—¡Invasor Zim! nueva escolta de aliado temporal, terrícola Gazlene Membrana, observadora, terminó con recorrido guiado de forma exitosa—lo vio en posición de firmes, movimientos fuertes y militares. Una inclinación rápida de su cabeza hizo que casi se le cayera la peluca haciendo reír a Gaz.

—Rompa filas, invasor—se sorprendió diciendo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Romper filas? No tenemos algo como eso ¿y para qué romperlas? —inclino la cabeza en cuestionamiento.

—Me refería a que…

—Pufff Zim está bromeando jajaja, Zim es el rey de la comedia. El idioma militar es universal—aún así hizo un saludo con la mano en la frente en forma de despedida y regresó a   
su nave. Gaz lo vio irse, el impulso que dio hizo que algunos autos perdieran los cristales y se encendieran sus alarmas. Gaz se recargó contra la jamba de la puerta y casi dejo ir un suspiro, pero tapo su boca volviendo a abrir los ojos con miedo.

—No…no, no, no ¡Dib! —cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba.

— ¡Hija, vuelve a la cama, jugarás mañana con tu hermano!

— ¡Sí, papá! —aún así entró a la habitación de su hermano, él, medio dormido trató de verla, pero era sólo un manchón morado sin sus anteojos.

— ¿Gaz? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? —Gaz prendió la luz de su habitación—Gsssssss mis ojos—siseo, se replegó dentro de su manta pero su hermana se la arrebató.

— ¿Tienes alguna máquina que escanee si algo tiene una huella o marca de Zim?

—Sí, sobre la mesa hay un escáner, sólo pon lo que sea sobre la cosa cuadrada y apaga la luz—dijo levantándose con los ojos muy entrecerrados. Su hermana lo zarandeó.

—Levántate, no es un objeto, quiero que me escanees, que busques cualquier rastro de Zim.

—Lindo chaleco.

Gaz se miró, la sudadera aún sobre su hombro, casi gritó y las arrojó a la cama de su hermano.

— ¡Dib! Por una vez se útil y haz lo que te digo.

—Bien, bien, pero dime ¿qué está pasando? ¿Zim te hizo algo?

—No, te contaré todo, pero empieza a escanear. TODO—tardaron una hora entera escaneando a Gaz, primero superficialmente mientras ella le hablaba de todo lo que Zim había hecho; para cuando Dib pasó un aparato parecido al que usan los doctores en los ultrasonidos con mujeres embarazadas sobre toda su piel ya se le veía una cara de desolación por tener que conformarse con su imaginación en lo que respectaba a las maravillas del espacio. Por último, llegada la hora del escaneo de muestra, Gaz escupió dentro de una probeta y esta fue directo al escáner de sustancias. Mientras las pruebas se desarrollaban, Gaz comenzó a contarle de esos pocos minutos en el espacio, ignorando las preguntas de su hermano sobre detalles espaciales.

—Y vi los trofeos, la colección de videojuegos, los posters—se sostenía la cabeza como si tuviese migraña o fuera a gritar en cualquier momento. Su hermano nunca, en toda su vida, la había visto tan desesperada y asustada. Hasta ahora no había nada malo en su historia, al contrario, parecía que Gaz se encontraba a gusto en esa nave por insólito que sonara, pero lo contaba como si fuese lo peor que pudo pasar en su vida. Quería que la maldita computadora se diese prisa con los resultados.

—Gaz…estoy confundido. Sé que estar en la misma habitación que Zim puede ser una tortura para ti, pero… ¿qué ocurre? ¿odias compartir gustos con ese alíen? Que te gusten las mismas cosas no es el fin del mundo, tú eres muuucho mejor que esa lagartija y…

ESCANEO COMPLETO.

— ¿Cuál es el resultado?

— ¡Gaz, por favor explícame!

—Dime el resultado, Dib.

—Computadora, dame los resultados de las tres pruebas, rastros de la marca IZ.

ESCANEO SUPERFICIAL: NEGATIVO  
ESCANEO CUTANEO: NEGATIVO  
ESCANEO DE SUSTANCIA: NEGATIVO  
NO HAY RASTRO DE MARCA IZ

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

Vio a Gaz tomar una bocanada de aire antes de iniciar.

— ¿Existe alguna otra prueba para saber si no fui…afectada por algo de ese idiota?

—Gaz, no hay forma que tengas nada de esa lagartija, puedes confiar en mí, si mi computador no encontró nada, es porque no tienes nada. Créeme, tengo muestras de tecnología y hasta sustancias de Zim con las que poder comparar.

— ¿Qué sustancias?

—Mejor no preguntes, dime ¿qué ocurrió? Parece que te encontraste con pie grande.

—Piecito es un buen tipo, no fue eso—sus manos sudaban— ¿Recuerdas noveno y décimo grado? Cuando salí con Iggyns y después llego este chico…Gaal.

—Sí, recuerdo que casi te metiste en problemas, salías con Iggyns por los videojuegos, pero Gaal era un vago delincuente. No tengo idea de cual de los dos era peor.

—Estoy sintiendo casi lo mismo…Pero no como en esos años, con ellos…cada uno tenía cosas en común conmigo, los videojuegos me encantan y era lo mismo con Iggyns. Gaal tenía esa moto y nunca salía sin ese bate, casi acabamos en la cárcel más de una vez y…

—Sí, sí, era un delincuente, cielos Gaz, incluso te pusiste contra papá y apenas lo conocías.

—Dib, me gusta Zim, cre-creo que estoy flechada—el horror se plasmaba en las caras de los chicos Membrana. Un trueno resonó fuera de la ventana y casi podían jurar que escucharon una risa maníaca y omnisciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chaaaaaaan. O sí señores, creían que tardaría en llegar a esa parte? Pues no, quiero dejar en claro que aquí la interesada será Gazlene y no el Irken, ya verán y Dib tendrá también mucho que ver (o al menos se supone que debe hacerlo). Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les está pareciendo, cualquier duda, aclaración, invitaciones a cenar, en los comentarios. No tengan pena o vergüenza al comentar, sus comentarios ayudan mucho y no dudaré en responder.  
> Gracias por leer, nos vemos luego


	4. Eso le dijeron a mi hermana y ahora estoy lleno de sobrinitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿¡Y tú piensas que es sencillo para mí!? Sé que es él, no tienes que recordármelo—quería ese cigarrillo, de verdad lo necesitaba. Estaba confundida, ella no era el tipo de chica que saltaba a gritar a los cuatro infiernos que le gustaba alguien, porque en un inicio ese alguien primero debe ser tolerable antes de pasar a ser una compañía no tan insufrible, pero el Irken simplemente…invadía todo. Había sido una constante en su vida en la que no había reparado hata el momento, dio por sentado su existencia por muchos años. Era lo equivalente a las fotos en la pared, el mueble de madera con libros en la sala o el minibar que Dib trataba de hacer en la cocina, sabía de su existencia, pero no los veía como tal. Era algo que no podía poner en palabras pues no terminaba de entenderlo ni ella misma.

Nada de qué preocuparse

—Puuuffff jajaja papá tiene razón, cuando haces bromas jajaja eres la mejor, Gaz jaja—una vez pasado el shock inicial junto al horror, sólo podía reír para tratar de conservar cordura ante la sola idea de que su hermana se sintiese de alguna inaudita manera atraía por ese gritón, psicótico, maniaco, egocéntrico extraterrestre—que te guste Zim, oh no, no, me matas.

— ¡Dib, no estoy bromeando! ¿Puedes ponerte serio? —el rojo de su cara era imperdible, pero la razón no estaba clara, podía ser por la vergüenza de que su propio hermano se riera de ella cuando estaba siendo seria, frustración por la brillante idea de gustarle el irken, o la ira de todo en conjunto. Aquello era por sí solo difícil, llegar con él para buscar otra explicación a esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, pero su hermano cabezón sólo reía y reía, acabando con su paciencia. Resultado: un golpe directo al estómago.

—De acuerdo…Dib serio...copiado—murmuro contra la almohada sosteniendo su estómago.

—Maldita sea…—buscó en los cajones del escritorio de su hermano sin encontrar lo que quería, fue directo al de los innombrables— ¿tienes fuego?

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó recuperándose. Gaz sostenía entre los labios uno de sus cigarrillos Unlucky Strike. Dib se recuperó al instante—No, Gaz, no debes fumar. Ven, siéntate y explícame, prometo no reírme.

— ¿Y prometes no enloquecer? —Dib se rascó la parte posterior del cuello con un gruñido incomodo—dame los malditos cerillos.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No voy a enloquecer, dios, vamos Gaz, habla de tus sentimientos—su hermana le golpeo el hombro, pero igual se sentó a su lado en la cama, se abrazaba a sí misma, tenía frío, un extraño frío en la boca del estómago y el pecho.

— ¿Hablaste con el Doctor Seldon o algo así? Maldita terapia y toda esa mierda de externar los sentimientos.

—Vamos, sinceramente me agrada más que digas lo que sientes—las manos le sudaban y su pierna no se estaba quieta golpeteando con el pie, no digamos la mente del chico cabezón, estaba haciendo cálculos mentales sobre calibraciones de su computadora y escáneres. No quería descartar la idea de que Zim estuviese detrás de todo en un estúpido plan para llegar a él.

— ¿Aun cuando se trata de algo tan horrible como lo es que me guste…Zim? —casi se atraganta al decir su nombre.

—A decir verdad, no me molestaría que salieras con un extraterrestre siempre que este te respetara y viniese de una buena familia ¿o…galaxia? ¿o sistema? El punto es que no me importaría porque ser cuñado de un alienígena sería genial, pero es Zim de quien hablamos y está demente y es idiota y no sabe lo que es el amor terrestre y la última relación en la que estuvo le terminó arrancando los ojos al pobre Keef.

— ¡Oye! Ellos no estaban saliendo.

—No es lo que yo escuché en los pasillos.

—Si creyera todo lo que dicen en los pasillos, tú hubieras salido de la casa de la risa más de 5 veces por haber tenido atentados en escuelas pasadas.

— ¿Es lo que dicen en los pasillos sobre mí? —admitió para sí mismo que no le sorprendía.

—Y que tú y Zim están implicados en una relación amor/odio desde que estamos en 6to grado y que la vez que acabaron golpeados por el equipo de futbol fue porque uno de ellos llamó a Zim marica y tú les dijiste que eran unos cabrones y que Zim la tenía más gr…

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Ya entendí, pero mi punto es…no me molesta que sea un extraterrestre tu interés amoroso. Me molesta que tu interés amoroso quiera acabar con el mundo en que vivimos y que sea un invalido sentimental.

— ¡No estoy enamorada!

—Lo que me preocupa es que sea Zim. No entiendo qué le ves. Me refiero…es es… ¡es Zim!

— ¿¡Y tú piensas que es sencillo para mí!? Sé que es él, no tienes que recordármelo—quería ese cigarrillo, de verdad lo necesitaba. Estaba confundida, ella no era el tipo de chica que saltaba a gritar a los cuatro infiernos que le gustaba alguien, porque en un inicio ese alguien primero debe ser tolerable antes de pasar a ser una compañía no tan insufrible, pero el Irken simplemente…invadía todo. Había sido una constante en su vida en la que no había reparado hata el momento, dio por sentado su existencia por muchos años. Era lo equivalente a las fotos en la pared, el mueble de madera con libros en la sala o el minibar que Dib trataba de hacer en la cocina, sabía de su existencia, pero no los veía como tal. Era algo que no podía poner en palabras pues no terminaba de entenderlo ni ella misma.

—Tranquila, tranquila, tómalo con calma, no es el fin del mundo…eso creo, es un gusto que te surgió por descubrir cosas en él que te gustaron, es todo. No tienes que preocuparte, en cuanto pasen un poco más de tiempo juntos verás que sigue siendo el idiota, ególatra, xenófobo e insufrible de siempre.

— ¿Y de no ser así? —la idea de su hermano le gustaba, pero había un detalle que la aterraba y era su auto-conocimiento. Aquel aleteo en su caja torácica no haría otra cosa sino empeorar.

—Lo conquistas y le haces jurar nunca atentar contra el planeta tierra. No hay mejor prisionero que el amarrado por el matrimonio—dijo divertido tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿¡En serio me usarías como tratado de paz!?

— ¡No! Confío plenamente en que dejará de gustarte en cuanto buuuuaaaahh recuerdes con quien estás tratando. Créeme, nadie lo conoce como yo, no quieres una relación con ese chico espacial—se quitó las gafas y volvió a acostarse en su cama—No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, Gaz.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Por una vez en tu vida—se levantó dispuesta a dejar toda esa tontería en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, tal vez a esa hora de la madrugada se encontraba sensible. Aunque claro, no olvido la sudadera y el chaleco.

—Descansa Gaz, ya no pienses en ello. Recuerda, sólo es un proyecto de ciencias. No es la gran cosa, fotografía un par de estrellas, dos o tres lunas y listo. Todo a la normalidad—dijo cayendo dormido con la baba manchando su almohada.

—Hasta mañana, cabezón.

Apagó la luz antes de salir de la habitación de su hermano. Lamentablemente, no notó aquella bruma espesa en el exterior de la ventana ni tampoco a aquel ser regordete que susurraba “Déjame entrar oing”(7). Aunque su hermano tampoco le prestó mayor atención.

A la mañana siguiente su hermano no quiso levantarse a desayunar, decía algo con respecto a un cerdo que se le escapó y terminó mutando a cerdito pollo vampiro o algo por el estilo. Lo que dejó sola a Gaz para pensar en esa misma madrugada. No era algo de lo que estuviese gustosa de hacer, más aún si tenía en cuenta que ese mismo día vería al chico espacial. Sacudió la cabeza y escupió en el lavabo, no se molestó en mirarse al espejo para comprobar su aspecto, sólo tomó la mochila estilo morral, colgada al hombro con una simple libreta dentro y un libro nuevo. Iba ya llegando a la calle de la escuela cuando un empalagoso olor a perfume atacó su nariz. No tuvo que voltear a ver de quien se trataba. Sólo conocía a una persona que usara el perfume en vez de agua y jabón para bañarse.

—Hola, Gaz ¿Qué hace una chica linda como tú caminando sola a la escuela?

— ¿En serio crees que luego de hablarme de esa forma ayer estaré en buenos términos contigo? Tienes suerte que no te arrancara la boca y te la cociera sobre tu otro orificio.

—Jaja oh vamos, sabes que sólo era una broma.

—Claro…

— ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado luego de clases? Para disculparme con mi chica mala.

—Vuelve a decirme así y verás que tan mala puedo ser…—escuchó claro como tragó en seco.

Siguieron caminando sin decir palabra. La relación había acabado hace más de un año, pero la cabeza de Iggyns era tan densa que a veces había que recordarle que ya no eran nada más que “compañeros gamers” por decir mucho, muchas de esas veces por las malas.

—Entonces… ¿qué tal va nuestro proyecto de ciencias? —trató de hacer charla.

— ¿¡Su proyecto de ciencias!? —cuando en sus libros, el autor, usaba la frase del corazón que se le caía a los pies, ella nunca había pensado que fuera algo literal. Siempre pensaba que era una frase metafórica, pero al escuchar esa voz…no sólo sentía que se le caía, sino en su intento de tomarlo del suelo lo pateaba y volvía a patearlo cada que se le acercaba—Explica a Zim, hembra de la tierra, porque Zim sólo acordó ayudarte a ti en tu estúpido proyacto.

— ¿Él te está ayudando en el proyecto de ciencias? Genial, Gaz, dicen que fue el único que exentó la materia con 10 el año pasado.

— ¡Zim espera una explicación!

Trágame tierra, y escupirme del otro lado del planeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hola, lector constante, me alegra estar de vuelta como cada semana, creo que aquí he estado puliendo mucho mucho mejor esas partes que dejé al aire. Han notado esos números? Son referencias, me encantaría que exista alguien que pueda decirme todas las que logre entender. Espero sus criticas, buenas, malas, preguntas, invitaciones a cenar. Jajaja me despido y gracias por leer.
> 
> DD, fuera de línea.


	5. Preparen sus oídos para

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los ojos de Gaz brillaron. Sintió las manos húmedas y el estómago liviano, como si de pronto desapareciera de su cuerpo siendo remplazado por cientos de bichos con bonitas alas. Jaló al extraterrestre en un sofocante abrazo.  
> — ¡Suéltame, hiedes a esa planta terrestre morada! —Gaz lo soltó de inmediato. Recompuesta. Puso los visores sobre su cabeza y vio la aprobación en los ojos de Zim.  
> —Impresionante, una muy linda camper, jovencito—interrumpió su padre.  
> —Iré a buscar mi maleta, Dib, ¿me ayudas a traerla?

Dominación galáctica musical

—Pues es muy simple amigo—comenzó Iggins abrazando por los hombros al chico verde con aires jactancioso; se veía más construido que Zim, pese a su altura mejorada, incluso mayor a la del chico apestoso, su constitución era desgarbada y enjuta.

—Zim no es tu amigo—su cara se frunció, Gaz no estaba segura si por la idea de tener algo que ver con Iggins o el aroma a pies apestosos, sudor rancio y aliento de hambreado revueltos con colonia muy fuerte y corriente. ¿Cómo pudo salir con él? Ah claro, la manguera de bomberos y el set de juegos edición especial ya agotado de Vampiry Pig Hunter the DOOM.

—Gaz y yo siempre trabajamos juntos—se tocaba el pecho con movimientos amainados.

—Siempre trabajo sola—corrigió.

—Y esta no sería la excepción, pero la próxima semana se lanza uno de los mejore juegos que tendrá la saga VPH orígenes, el VPH Zero y yo me formaré con 3 días de antelación, por lo que le sugerí a mi Gaz que buscara ayuda con alguien.

—Zim no sabe qué es peor, el aliento de esta bolsa de carne sucia, sudorosa y podrerda, que la bolsa de carne podrerda piense que Zero es el mejor lanzamiento del arco orígenes o que Gaz-Observer esté emparejada con esta patética excusa de mono de tierra y compartirá el trabajo de investigación que ZIM ayudará a recolectar.

Escucharon un agudo chillido, algo parecido entre lo que saldría si una rata y un perro hubiesen tenido crías y a una de ellas le arrancaran la cola. Iggins soltó a Zim y casi lo arrojó al piso.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que acabas de soltar!? Snob de pocos sesos.

— ¡QUE! ¡¿Te atreves a insultar al gran Zim?! ¡Tú! ¡Asquerosa bolsa agusanada de carne y pelo y y y pudín!

—Bien, bien, Iggins ¿qué tal si te llevas mi mochila y le dices a Flat que fui al baño? Llego en 5 minutos.

Una sombra mórbida abarcó toda la banqueta desde detrás de Gaz; ella no pudo hacer más que suspirar sosteniéndose la cara y gruñendo en frustración. No era su día, definitivamente. Iggins volvió a emitir ese gañido de rata, Zim sólo gruño al profesor con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

— ¿Y qué tal si deja a su novio para después, señorita Membrana, y entra a clase? Lo mismo su compañero de proyecto —si la sombra en el suelo podía confundirse, esa voz pastosa y ahogada de grasa no.

—Zim no es el cerdo amoroso de la humana Gaz, y esa bolsa agusanada de pudin no es su compañero de proyacto ¡Zim lo es! —ya para entonces el irken se había acercado a Flat y le sostenía desafiante la mirada. Gaz no sabía que era peor, la vergüenza de que Flat dijera que eran novios o esa confusa punzada en el pecho por ver al irken negarlo todo. Esperaba, secretamente esperaba, que no supiera a lo que su maestro se refería.

—Joven Zim, sino mal recuerdo, usted ya cursó mi clase—gruño el gordo maestro a lo que el Irken soltó grandes carcajadas.

—Lo recuerdo, oh que sorpresa fue para Zim saber que los humanos no tienen más que ínfimos conocimientos acerca del tiempo y distancia en referencia al espacio. No digamos la manera en que miden estas, tan primitivo. Desde el concepto de los espectros de colores creando ondas para poder medir los ¿cómo llamaban ustedes? ¿Años luz? Nada preciso si debemos de hablar de distancias y tiempo exactos, y aún no tienen una manera de calcular el tiempo en sus hipotéticos saltos espa…

— ¡Suficiente! señorita Membrana, la clase inicia en 5 minutos, si llega tarde, le pondré un punto menos a su trabajo—y con eso se fue meneando toda su obesa humanidad al salón de clase. Jamás en su vida había conocido alguien que le desagradara tanto como ese chico, no por sus ataques de ego, sino por refutarle todas y cada una de sus teorías con la gracia de quien le explica las cosas a un niño de 5 años. Odiaba a ese chico. Lo exentó de su clase, más que porque lo mereciera, por propia salud mental. Luego de quedarse solo en el salón, replanteándose una y otra vez un cálculo de distancia dentro de agujeros de gusano que el chico había hecho sin siquiera el uso de una calculadora científica, se dijo tener suficiente de ese insolente.

—Aún no termino contigo, snob de alcantarilla—dijo por lo bajo Iggins, siguiendo al profesor. Gaz tomó su bolso y cual si fuera una onda, de dos vueltas lo arrojó dándole en la cabeza de pelo verde que siguió corriendo a la escuela ahora con esa mochila en sus brazos. Ni loco dejaba caer la mochila de la chica gótica. Zim se carcajeo con la escena sosteniéndose el ¿vientre?

— ¿Qué se supone que haces en la escuela? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer o explotar antes de irnos? —cuestiono de forma golpeada.

—Zim no responderá nada hasta que la humana conteste—dijo señalándola con una garra—Y puede considerarse alta traición, así que cuidado, hembra, o quedaras como prisionera según las leyes de alianza irken.

— ¿Cómo una alianza puede quedar con una de las dos partes prisionera?

—Tal y como le dije a tu asqueroso compañero de camada—caminó alrededor de Gaz con andares marciales hasta quedar detrás de ella, que no se volvió sino saltó con el impulso de golpearle el rostro al sentir sus garras bien fijas en sus hombros y un grito histérico en sus oídos— ¡No intentes comprender las costumbres de mi especie, niña humana!

Lo sujetó fuerte del cuello de su extraña y pegada ropa hasta acercarlo a su rostro.

—Jamás, NUNCA, vuelvas a gritarme al oído ¿entendido?—gruño en su cara, el otro parecía estar oliendo algo desagradable, apartando lo más posible su rostro. Gaz lo sacudió— ¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí, sí, suéltame ya, tu aliento hiede a ese desagradable alimento que llaman pizza; —miró en dirección a la escuela por el camino que el otro adolescente tomo—además, Zim no cree que quieras que tu cerdito amoroso nos vea compartiendo cercanía personal, no he dedicado tiempo a estudiar las normas y vínculos como consortes aquí en la tierra, pero los irkens tomamos muy en serio los emparejamientos—Gaz se sonrojó de coraje, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto? ¿Y cómo podía ella ver esa tontería como algo gracioso? o lo que es peor…encantador. Algo estaba yendo muy mal en su cabeza. Lo soltó antes que el despistado alíen notara ese carmín avergonzado de su rostro.

—Escucha, sólo quiero que me consiga mi juego de VPH que saldrá en poco tiempo y para eso acordé darle crédito del proyecto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Zim se niega a ayudarte si con eso ayuda indirectamente a una bola apestosa de carne y pudin.

— ¡Oye, lo prometiste!

— ¡Zim prometió ayudarte a ti, no al humano apestoso!—se cruzó de brazos.

—Gah—se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Piensa, Gaz, piensa, no tendrás otra oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Zim más que esta vez… ¡A quien e importa pasar tiempo con este frijol verde fracasado! Espera, tengo una idea — ¿has conquistado otros planetas para tus lideres?

— ¿Eh?

—Limítate a contestar.

Vio como sus garras se cerraban en puños y temblaban, estaba muy molesto viéndola pero ella le devolvió la mirada estoica.

—No…—masculló con dientes apretados.

—Si lo hicieras ¿cuestionarías lo que tus líderes hicieran con él?

—Claro que no, como invasor sólo me corresponde poner a disposición de mis antiguos altísimos el planeta que confiaron en las malignas garras ¡de Zim!

—Entonces como invasor no debe importante lo que haga con la información que me ayudarás a recolectar. Tu compromiso, tu misión, es ayudarme, pero yo decido que hacer. Tal y como tus “altísimos” deciden qué hacer con las conquistas planetarias—lo vio alzar una ceja inexistente con la barbilla apoyada en una mano. No quitaba la vista de ella. Gaz, inconscientemente, se puso mucho más derecha. Alzando la barbilla en forma de reto, que tenga un extraño gusto por el extraterrestre no implicaba que fuera sumisa en su presencia. Al inicio los contactos morados reflejaron sorpresa ofendida, pero luego de moverse alrededor de su postura y encontrarle sentido a las palabras, una risa le estalló en la garganta.

—Bien, bien, hembra Gaz, Zim entiende lo que quieres decir. De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, Zim no intervendrá en tu decisión—dijo alzando las manos dándose vuelta. Sacó de su PACK un disco morado que tiró al suelo. Este al pisarlo se hizo un platillo flotante con ruedas en los costados que fungían como camuflaje. Con una inclinación de su cuerpo tomó más altura avanzando en dirección al centro comercial de la ciudad.

—Oye, espera. ¿A qué viniste? —casi tuvo que trotar para llevarle el ritmo.

—Zim irá por provisiones para el viaje. Quería infórmatelo y también que empacaras lo pertinente, te ayudaré a subir todo a la nave. Nos tomará 6 días terrestres hacer el recorrido que Zim planeo.

—Oye genio, tengo clases los viernes, tengo que estar aquí en dos días.

—Zim no discutirá ahora, dime que querrás para el viaje—manejó el artefacto en reversa mirándola.

— ¿Vas a comprarme provisiones?

—Nos vamos una hora después de que salgas de tus reuniones para obtener conocimientos decadentes de la tierra. No hay tiempo para que hagas tu propia compra.

—Mis clases terminan en dos horas.

—Entonces partimos a las mil doscientas horas terrícolas ¡¿Qué vas a querer del almacén de alimentos?! ¡Dile a Zim! —casi cae del deslizador por no fijarse en el camino.

—Pizza congelada, nachos, uvas verdes y moradas y galletas.

—Pizza asquerosa, nachos con extra queso, esferas dulces verdes y moradas, galletas.

—Oh, y agrega donas y chootos. ¿Necesitarás dinero? —iba a sacar su cartera, pero estaba dentro de su mochila cuando la arrojó a Iggins.

—Donas y chiitos, ahórratelo, yo pago. Zim traerá las dotaciones que pediste. Te veo en tu base hogar. Y empaca tu GS, le haré modificaciones para que pueda leer los juegos de VPH que tengo y no tengas necesidad de la ayuda para proyacto de ese apestoso gusano. Quiero que pruebes el verdadero Zeta 0 antes que nadie. ¡Asegúrate de estar lista a la hora acordada, Gaz!

Su corazón, hace años dormido cumpliendo sólo con su trabajo elemental, le palpitó tan rápido y fuerte que temió sufrir una arritmia. Detuvo en seco su andar sólo mirando al extraterrestre acelerar el deslizador colina abajo dejando una estruendosa carcajada, cortada por un bocinazo y maldiciones en un idioma en que parecía cecear mientras gorjeaba. ¿A quién engañaba? Estar con ese chico, solos en el espacio, era la fórmula perfecta para el desastre y situaciones estúpidas. Escuchó la campana de la eskuela y tuvo que correr a su salón de clase.

—Lamento la tardanza—jadeo abriendo la puerta del salón al último segundo de sonar el timbre. No esperó a que le dejaran pasar, ni dejó que Flat le negara la entrada, tomó asiento frente a Iggins y con disimulo buscó un pañuelo en su mochila para secarse el sudor de la cara.

—Qué alegría que nos honre con su presencia, señorita Membrana. Como iba diciendo antes de cierta interrupción, luego de la película, usaremos la siguiente hora para revisar el primer adelanto, ¿sí? —un chico pelirrojo alzó la mano.

—Señor, ¿no dijo que la primera revisión sería el viernes?

Hay muchos temores en una escuela, tener ese dolor de estómago que sólo significa correr mientras aprietas las nalgas; despertar el día del examen y descubrir que la alarma del celular estaba puesta para las 6 de la tarde en vez de las seis de la mañana, etc., pero este era aquel temor aderezado con coraje e impotencia, el de no tener hecho nada del trabajo de un profesor con cara de perro y que el mismo no respetara sus propias fechas de revisión. Gaz recordó el texto de esa misma madrugada, la sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió. No lo hizo con los labios, o asustaría a sus compañeros más de lo que ya debían estar. Pero internamente dio gracias a ese excéntrico ser verde.

—Dime que tienes algo que presentar al profesor—escuchó susurrar a Iggins por lo bajo, las luces estaban apagadas y varios compañeros usaban sus portátiles para adelantar lo más posible antes de que comenzaran a rodar cabezas.

—Jódete. Allí está, sírvete chupamedias—estaban separados por medio metro entre pupitre y pupitre, así que al estirarse para alcanzar la memoria terminó cayendo de cara. Se levantó rápido antes que el maestro le llamara la atención.

Le entregó la memoria al chico esperando que el único archivo que estuviese allí fuera el texto a presentar. Luego de unos minutos en que ella se perdió en ensoñaciones al observar la película, Iggins le movió el hombro.

—Wou estas imágenes son geniales, casi pareciera que estuviste allá con una cámara. ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

—Zim lo hizo.

— ¿Qué?

—Zim tiene mucho de ese material, dijo que me sería de utilidad.

Para eso ya el chico no tuvo qué decir. El minutero corrió a prisa hasta que las luces se prendieron. Iggins fue el que reportó su avance con el profesor, parecía ser el único al que Flat toleraba, gracias a que el chico era un lamebotas de primera. Que claro, no ayudó que Flat cuestionara todas y cada una de las palabras escritas e Iggins, siendo Iggins, no supo responder a ninguna de las preguntas.

—Idiotas—dijo la chica caminando a casa con la memoria, que limpió con su blusa las manchas grasientas de esos dos, segura en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se apresuró a casa y llegando fue directo a su habitación.

— ¿Gaz? ¿Eres tú?

—No, Dib, soy un maniaco homicida que vino por las joyas de la familia.

— ¿Qué haces?

Gaz iba y venía con su vieja maleta de hacer ejercicio, metiendo todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, dejando en el suelo otro tanto de cosas que se caían.

— ¿Qué parece que hago?—gritó desde el baño.

—Desordenar tu cuarto y prepararte para un asalto al centro comercial ¿para qué llevas un traje de baño junto a una afiladora de navajas y tus discos de Bon Smith y Aeron Jovi? ¿Tu colección de películas? ¿Vas de viaje? Es martes.

—Zim dijo que nos iríamos hoy el viaje durará 6 días, pero me encargaré de estar en casa para el viernes.

—Entonces sí llévate el afila navajas, también tus nudillos y un atomizador con agua.

—Dib, ¿en serio no dirás nada más? ¡Es tu enemigo desde que tenías 12! ¿Y me dejarás ir en un viaje intergaláctico sin decir otra cosa que lleva el atomizador?

—Gaz, te conozco, no necesito protegerte de Zim, creo que lo más humano es que advierta a Zim de ti y ese extraño gusto que le estás teniendo—dijo con humor.

—No me parece gracioso—le aventó un par de pantalones y rompa interior con calaveras. Dib se las quitó arrojándolas dentro de la maleta como si fuese radioactivas.

—Lo que quiero decir es, nada de lo que haga Zim en su mejor momento puede ser peor de lo que tú harías a la mañana siguiente de un desvelo. En serio, Gaz, sino te conociera, pensaría que quieres una excusa para no ir. Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas, te ahorras molestias y yo me ahorro esa inútil caza sin sentido de cerdos carnívoros.

— ¿No eran cerdos con patas de pollo?

—No sé qué les ocurre que evolucionaron. Ayer eran cerdos con patas de pollo, por la noche había un maldito cerdo vampiro fuera de mi ventana.

—Me da igual.

— ¿No crees que estas llevando demasiada ropa?—la miró apretar todo el montón de ropa dentro de la maleta, su mochila de la escuela con varias cosas dentro. Ninguno de los dos se fijó en qué momento apareció el hombre de bata blanca en la puerta.

— ¿Hija? ¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó su padre. Ya con el pasar de los años pasaba un poco más de tiempo en casa, principalmente por petición de los laboratorios, ya con su guadaña con más y más rayos plateados al pasar de los años era necesario. No querían un holocausto mundial aún, ese estaba programado para tres años después de la pandemia china, que llegaría en 5 años.

—Iré con el amigo extranjero de Dib a un viaje científico para un proyecto escolar sobre el espacio.

— ¿Solos? —arqueó una ceja.

—Sí—el profesor miró a su hijo buscando respuestas, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—A Gaz le gustan los extraterrestres—quiso golpearlo, muy duro.

—Hija, creo que debemos hablar. Ven conmigo un momento. —salió en dirección a la sala.

—Adiós, Gaz, mucha suerte con la charla—casi escapa riendo si su hermana no lo detiene del cuello de la gabardina.

—Ah no, te quedarás y terminarás de hacer la maleta mientras hablo con papá.

— ¿Y yo por qué?

—Porque si no hubieras abierto esa boca casi tan grande como tu cabeza, no tendría que pasar por esta pesadilla.

—Mi cabeza no es grande.

Lo empujó dentro de su armario y caminó a su destino con la frente en alto. Sabía lo que le esperaba, sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo con la claridad de sus propios latidos. Sentía cada gota de sangre calentarse de vergüenza por lo que vendría de solo ver a su querido padre sentado, con una taza de té en la mano, esperándola.

—Hija, tal vez esto ya te lo han dicho en la escuela, pero es mi deber como padre explicarte las responsabilidades que tienes si quieres empezar a tener relaciones sexuales con jóvenes—dejó su taza en la mesita y puso sobre el regazo las manos enguantadas.

—Realmente preferiría que no tuvieras esa responsabilidad—tenía las orejas al rojo vivo.

—Verás, todos los barones a tu edad son muy hormonales, lo único que les interesa es saciar su apetito sexual; y pueden hacer mucho por ese cometido: mentir, conseguir un auto, decir que se irán a la guerra ese fin de semana, que tienen una enfermedad terminal o que escondes algo monstruoso bajo la bata—Gaz levantó la ceja, indecisa en si debía o no preguntar. Se dijo que cuanto menos supiera más fácil sería olvidar esa escena.

—Papá, por lo que más quieras—quería llorar de la vergüenza.

—Y sé que estás pasando por una etapa de autoexploración y despertar sexual, pero entiende que al mismo tiempo debes ser muy responsable. Especialmente tú como mujer. Un embarazo no deseado puede cambiar tu vida de maneras que no imaginas. Ve al viaje, pero recuerda que las intenciones de un muchacho no siempre son las más científicas.

— ¿No fue en un viaje escolar donde conociste a mamá?

Paso un minuto en silencio, Gaz supo que había cruzado una línea desconocida pero no era su culpa, su madre le había contado de cómo conoció a su padre y como este era muy hermético al respecto; el profesor Membrana se levantó, fue a la cocina y Gaz pensó que las cosas habían acabado, casi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Casi. Volvió con el botiquín que guardaban en la cocina, de este sacó una tira de preservativos. Una muy larga tira de preservativos.

—Le dije a tu hermano que podía usarlos cuando quisiera pero nunca me hizo caso. Se responsable, cariño, aún soy científicamente muy joven para que me hagas abuelo.

— ¡Papá! —en ese momento sonó el timbre. Dib iba bajando las escaleras así que atendió la puerta.

— ¡Hola, sucio gusano bebé, vengo buscando a tu compañera de camada! —escuchó a su espalda. Dib trataba de mantenerlo fuera, pero pese a verse mejor constituido que Zim, el joven invasor era anormalmente fuerte.

Gaz arrebató la tira de preservativos y se los metió en los bolsillos de la chaqueta antes de que el irken los viera y preguntara qué eran.

—Así que tú eres el chico que llevará a mi pequeña a un viaje científico. Ya hace un tiempo que no te veía.

— ¿Qué? Ah sí, sí, me fue muy constructiva nuestras pláticas, ¿cómo le va?

—Muy bien, de hecho, me encuentro trabajando desde casa para encontrar la cura de una enfermedad nueva, causada por las vacunas experimentales que distribuimos en un sector de Sudáfrica.

Y con eso inicio una conversación que bien podría parecer cotidiana salvo por lo atípico que realmente era.

—Gaz, ¿eso estaba allí antes?

Dib miraba atónito los dos cañones adicionales en los costados, por encima de los propulsores. Dentro Minialce flotaba sobre el panel de control. Lo vieron apretar un botón y salieron de los costados bajos un par de neumáticos inflables. Flotadores para niños en fiestas con alberca.

—Ah muy impresionante ¿no es así? La grandeza de Zim puede notarse hasta en su nave—toco el hombro de Gaz, que volteo a mirarlo atónita por esas monstruosas adiciones. Le tendió unos visores, parecidos a los que tenía la nave de Tak pero más delgados; Gaz los tomó sin saber qué significaba—Zim espera que sepas manejar cañones de megatones, según el reporte de Minialce, la ruta que seguiremos está repleta de asteroides y restos de una nave comercial que se estrelló. Zim pilotara mientras disparas.

Los ojos de Gaz brillaron. Sintió las manos húmedas y el estómago liviano, como si de pronto desapareciera de su cuerpo siendo remplazado por cientos de bichos con bonitas alas. Jaló al extraterrestre en un sofocante abrazo.

— ¡Suéltame, hiedes a esa planta terrestre morada! —Gaz lo soltó de inmediato. Recompuesta. Puso los visores sobre su cabeza y vio la aprobación en los ojos de Zim.

—Impresionante, una muy linda camper, jovencito—interrumpió su padre.

—Iré a buscar mi maleta, Dib, ¿me ayudas a traerla?

Ya estando arriba, su hermano lo soltó.

—Te empieza a gustar de verdad ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Se me nota? —le dio la maleta y corrió al baño a lavarse un poco la cara. Se echó un vistazo para comprobar el delineador y regreso con su hermano. Este la miraba asombrado.

—No lo negaste.

— ¿¡Ahora sí me dirás algo!?

—Hijos, el chico extranjero está impacientándose—el profesor se asomó por la puerta—Dice algo sobre un tráfico en el cinturón de asteroides, ah que extraños nombres le ponen ahora a las carreteras. Hija, repórtate en cuanto lleguen, de acuerdo. Y recuerda, sé responsable con tu sexualidad—entró a abrazar a su pequeña.

— ¡Papá!—gritaron ambos, ella con vergüenza y él con terror. En cuanto se fue, Gaz bajó seguido de su hermano. Afuera el irken golpeteaba su bota contra el pavimento impaciente, traía su antiguo uniforme de invasor pero con un chaleco igual al que ella misma llevaba ya puesto, salvo por el logo en la espalda donde el círculo del centro se veía atravesado por una grieta. Como si fuese el encuentro de generales de guerra, ambos jóvenes marcharon hasta la mitad del sendero a la puerta Membrana, Dib escoltando a su hermana. En cuanto se encontraron ambos jóvenes, más altos que la chica, se gruñeron mutuamente. Di estaba por decir algo ingenioso cuando Gaz le arrebató su maleta.

—Sí, sí, luego se dicen cuanto se quieren, vámonos, chico espacial. Mamá tiene que probar esos megatones—arrojó el equipaje al otro, que en una posición de firmes le saludo regocijándose en una sonrisa que Dib odió, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de dejar ir a su hermana. Zim era un invalido emocional y eso podía causar que Gaz saliera lastimada.

Le tomó del hombro haciendo que lo mirara. Ya estaba cerca de la entrada de la nave, la veía tan pequeña frente a ese monstruo, nadando dentro de su chaleco dos tallas más grandes. Abrió uno de sus ojos y él le señalo el reloj comunicador.

—Llámame si ocurre algo, no importa la hora, y tomaré la nave de Tak para buscarte. O puedo ir, que se joda la entrada a la universidad—su hermana miro la nave y los nervios se aferraron a la boca de su estómago. Regreso la mirada a su hermano y asintió. Hace años lo hubiese pateado en la espinilla.

—Estaré bien, te llamaré en cuanto…no sé, ocurra lo que sea—Al segundo siguiente se vio abrazada por él, sacándole un gruñido de descontento.

—Ah sí, sobre eso, humano apestoso—Zim le indicó a Gaz que entrara a la nave, él la siguió caminando en reversa mientras hablaba, para no perderse de nada—Tu nave fue desmantelada y utilizamos el 90% de sus partes como mejoras al asombroso Ransom Cruiser de Zim, estoy seguro que no te molesta, así que… ¡VICTORIA, VICTORIA PARA ZIM!—y la escotilla se cerró dejando a un Dib destrozado de rodillas y gritando con el moco corriéndole bajo la nariz revuelto con lágrimas mientras la unidad pesada despegaba a la órbita del planeta, peleando contra la gravedad que ejercía el astro y la aceleración con que accedían.

Gaz cerró los ojos, abrazada con fuerza al minialce flotante hasta que la presión y mareo desaparecieron. Volaron cerca de la base atmosférica en forma de media luna. Miró algo extraño, en la parte trasera de la base había un arco completo con 24 luces rojas en todo lo largo. Se acercó al lado de Zim, lo vio doblar su antena en parábola para que la punta quedara cerca de su boca.

— ¡Gir! ¿Terminaste con el arco de salto? No quiero irme sin que esté listo.

— ¡Sí, amo!—se escuchó en la cabina.

— ¿Instalaste correctamente el receptor de ondas? ¿Los bornes de conexión moleculares?

— ¡Síííííííí, señooooor!

—Gir ¿sabes qué es un receptor de ondas?

— ¡Claro que sí! Espera, no sé.

Provocó a su amo un golpe en la cara, Gaz sonrió divertida por su frustración, sólo al irken se le ocurría enviar a su tonto robot a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

—Aborda la nave, Gir, ya estamos retrasados.

Escucharon una risa loca de mono, algo muy extraño ya que en el vacío del espacio las ondas de sonido no pueden viajar, pero este grito, esa risa se hacía más y más fuerte hasta…

CRAAAAASSSH

—Hola, nena—saludo el robot con voz chillona, pegado a la ventana desde fuera.

— ¡Gir! Entra ya—los ojos cian se volvieron rojos un momento antes de avanzar a cuatro patas por el vidrio hasta el casco de la nave y bajar por el ascensor. En cuanto entro a la habitación se paró junto a Gaz viéndola, sin mover un tornillo o pistón, solo viéndola. Gaz se sintió incomoda pero por el silencio reinante, miraba a Zim como esperando que dijera algo pero tal parece estaba suficientemente absorto en los controles para notarla. No le gustó eso.

— ¿Qué es en lo que trabajaba Gir?

—El recorrido que haremos es largo, cuando recorres las vías espaciales existen portales en la entrada de ciertos sectores. Instalé esto en la nave—pasó su garra por un costado del panel y 6 drones se alejaron de la nave formando un circulo salió energía de cada uno, creando una especie de diana en el centro—son emisores de ondas de tele transporte, recrea una carrera como lo harían esos portales, pero no tan seguros, la velocidad es peligrosa y nunca se está a salvo de un mal cálculo. La nave mercantil hizo uno de esos saltos sin correcciones y se estrelló con una enorme roca. Peligrosos pero muy prácticos. Si ir de Irk a la tierra toma 6 meses, ese viaje puede realzarse en menos de 1 hora, o tal vez menos—volvió a tocar el panel y los drones regresaron a sus perchas en la nave.

—Ingeniosa invención.

—Debes estar agradecida de que el invasor más talentoso del imperio esté guiándote en esta misión—la sonrisa era un poco maniaca, llena de ego y desquiciante, completamente perdida, pero le gustó, le gustó aún con esas banderas rojas advirtiendo no te acerques.

Las horas, o al menos tenían que ser horas, comenzaron a pasar, posiblemente 2 o 3 y no había visto ni al planeta Marte (aunque luego de la batalla planetaria de su hermano con Zim, no debía tener esperanza de verlo). Su GS estaba siendo actualizado, Zim trabajaba en su ello con ayuda de Minialce y Gir no se había movido de donde estaba parado. Se sorprendió al ver que la nave podía reproducir CDs de la tierra, Zim pensó en todo. Pero los discos que había llevado consigo ya los habían escuchado de principio a fin. Le complació ver que el irken disfrutaba de su música rock. No era fan de las bandas pero conocía un par de canciones. Aunque ir por la segunda vez que ponía el mismo disco ya era tedioso.

Las pláticas con él no pasaban de corteses. Respondía cualquier duda que tuviera, la ayudaba con el marco teórico, pero no le hacía preguntas. Estaba extrañamente callado si tenía en cuenta del tipo de persona gritona que es. Eso en conjunto frustraba mucho a Gaz, siendo de pocas palabras, decidió concentrarse y dejar el asunto de interactuar por tranquilidad mental.

—Estoy aburrida—bueno, las citas con el psicólogo se acabaron antes de llegar a la sección sobre la búsqueda de paz mental.

—Cuenta del 1 al millón en múltiplos de 7. Eso me decían a mi cuando era un smeet.

— ¿Esta nave no tiene más música o un estéreo?

—No puede usarse mientras estemos en este sector, debemos avanzar más.

—Ya me aburrí de las mismas canciones—estaba cabeza abajo gruñendo sus frustraciones. Zim vio esto y se preguntó si habría empacado lo que necesitaba para cambiar ese estado de ánimo. Fue hasta su almacén puesto en una esquina y tocó un botón morado. Del piso salió un mini escenario con baterías, un teclado con mezclador. Sacó un pequeño micro de su pak. Gaz estaba por quedarse dormida cuando escuchó las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica.

—Ahora verás, hembra, lo que el talento irken puede hacer—y a sorpresa de ella, comenzó a cantar esa tonta canción que hace años escribió su robot para los niños de la tierra, tocaba muy bien la guitarra y Minialce, con peinado punk, usando la batería; Gir en el mesclador y teclado, todo parecía un mini concierto privado—Peace is nice, peace is nice. Peace is better than chicken and rice—y si debía decirlo, no estaba nada mal como cantaba—My name is Zim. I’m an invader! And for twenty years I have been on a quest! The tallest entrusted me to take control of earth. Because when it comes to Irkens, I’m the best! — ¿20 años? Exactamente ¿cuál era la edad de ese fenómeno?— His name is DIB, a filthy human. My rival, if you could call him that! Every time he thinks he thinks it's over, I show him who is in charge. For phase one of my plan, I made him fat!

—Jajajaja—no pudo evitar reírse a lo que Zim aceleró un poco más el ritmo, a eso agregándole un poco de baile. Seguro había visto el video clip de Welcome to the jungle porque ese movimiento de cadera sólo podía hacerlo Alex Rose. Algo dispar el ritmo con sus movimientos pero no tenía quejas del show.

—His name is Gir, he is my robot—ahora acercándose a su robot pero sin perderle la vista a ella—For six months, he sang the doom song—ella no sabía si creerle o no pero igual no quedaba mal la rima—He loves tacos, he loves waffles he put bacon in my soap. Did you know, he was the turkey all along? Now Minimoose, he likes to

—NYAHHHH

—Although he is newer, he’s as great as us! When the children all hold hands, it's finally time for our demands. Minimoose, it's time for PHASE TWO!! THE FLORPUS!!!!—tuvo la impresión que la nave entera se movía aún más rápido—Peace peace chicken chicken. Rice rice rice. HEY GIR! Sing the doom song!

— ¡No quiero! ¿Puedes darme tacos? Sólo quiero unos taquitos.

—Gir ¡tu maestro te lo ordena, canta!

—Sí, señor—respondió con voz profunda y ojos rojos—Doomy doom doom. A-doom doom a-doom. Doomy doom doom. A-doom doom. A-doom song! Doomy doom doom. A-doom doom a-doom. Doomy doomy. Doomy doomy DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Cantaron el coro un par de veces más antes que Minialce rompiera la batería y saltara al público de una sola persona.

Gaz aún reía con el pequeño esbirro en los brazos.

—Muy buena, no tenía idea de que sabías cantar sin ponerte a ti mismo en ridículo. Debiste patentar esa canción, hubieran obtenido mucho dinero.

—Pero sí lo hicimos, ¿de dónde crees que conseguí dinero para las provisiones? Cuando un plan me explota en la cara siempre encuentro residuos de energía para otra bomba—continuó con un par de acordes simples en la guitarra. El pequeño escenario volvió a hundirse en el compartimiento de la nave.

Gaz rio entre dientes, ya con mejor humor. Zim también se estaba divirtiendo, al inicio creyó que el viaje sería aburrido o desidioso pero la chica humana, fuera de que era hermana de ese apestoso humano, no era tan mala, pasar el tiempo con ella era entretenido. Hasta le agradaba, era relajante y lo distraía de sus pensamientos frustrantes y las voces de fondo.

—Necesito usar el baño ¿dónde está?

Se escuchó el sonido de una cuerda rompiéndose.

—Am…el baño…un baño humano…con agua corrosiva y un asiento para esos asuntos…

Vio esos orbes magenta mirar de un lado a otro. Su cara sudaba un líquido verde a gota gorda. La chica recapitulo todo el recorrido por la nave y no recordaba un solo instante en que mencionara el baño.

—Metiste un escenario para tocar tu tonta canción… ¿¡Pero no metiste un baño!?

— ¡Zim planea la dominación galáctica con música! ¡Aaaayyy! ¡No, mi antena no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Es viernes por la tarde, estoy en el trabajo editando antes de subir así que…aclarando, la canción es el cover de “K10 Music” Peace is Nice, me encantó tanto que tuve que meterlo a como diera lugar, vayan y chequen su trabajo, mucho muy genial. Ammm estaré metiendo o mencionando muchos mundos alienígenas así como iconos del género ciencia ficción y terror, para que vayan mencionando en sus comentarios cuantas referencias cacharon. Han visto Invasor Zim en inglés? Es la voz que le imagino ya de mayor.   
> Y espero que disfruten del capítulo y si ven algún error coméntenlo, ya saben que se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, preguntas invitaciones a cenar y su apoyo es con su opinión. Nos estamos viendo.


	6. Les presentamos al

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Te sorprendería la cantidad de viajeros que se detienen en el donut, Zim vino aquí antes de entrar a la academia y cuando buscaba el Gigantis para humillar a tu hermano JAJAJA, buenos tiempos.  
> —Date la jodida vuelta, no me cambiaré si estás mirando, pervertido—estrechó los ojos, lo vio rodar los ojos, pero igual se dio la vuelta.  
> —Zim no comprende la aflicción que le tienen los humanos a quitarse las prendas frente a otros, fuera de lo—hizo muecas de desagrado—asqueroso de sus repulsivos cuerpos de cerdo.

Dr. en Psicología Minimoose

—Llamaste muy rápido—respondió su hermano, sentado en el inodoro. Desde el despegue no había pasado ni 15 minutos, 10 de los cuales la pasó gritando sus frustraciones en el patio delantero hasta que el vecino lo mando a callar; pasó un hombre vendiendo helados a mitad de precio, cosa sospechosa pero no le prestó atención, 5 minutos después estaba corriendo al trono de porcelana, sólo a él se le ocurría comprar comida a mitad de precio—de hecho, me atrapas en un mal momento.

—No puedo creer que esté metida en esta lata abollada con un idiota sin remedio— Vaya, el romance se acabó muy rápido, ese debe ser un nuevo record. Pensó Dib, un tanto aliviado por saber que el gusto de su hermana al fin había desaparecido y esta había entrado en razón—No es posible que se tomara el tiempo para empacar una batería, teclado, guitarra y un mezclador junto con un escenario ¡pero no se le ocurrió meter un jodido inodoro!

— ¡Zim ya dijo que puedes usar su “baño”! —se escuchó una voz entrecortada; vio la imagen de Gaz desaparecer, se distinguía un piso de metal, tubos y cables desenfocados. Luego como todo se volvía borroso por el movimiento dejando distinguir estelas verdes y moradas junto con el sonido de quejidos y maldiciones en un idioma ceceante.

— ¡No voy a insertarme nada en ningún puto lado!

— ¡No es una inserción! —la cámara dejó de moverse errática por un instante— es lo que ustedes llamarían una sonda, pero mucho más higiénica y funcional que la que ocupan los humanos. Si dejaras que Zim te…

Se escuchó una bofetada al tiempo que el enfoque de la cámara volvía a perderse.

— ¡Si acercas esa mierda a mí, te la arrancaré con todo y brazos y la insertaré en el orificio más apretado que tengas!

Dib agradeció estar sentado en el inodoro, los gritos de Gaz daba tanto miedo que te cagabas encima. Literal. No sólo se escuchaba enojada, estaba histérica.

—Ya vamos en dirección a la central de abasto de energía, cerca de Neptuno, dale a Zim 20 minutos ¿puedes aguantar hasta llegar allí, hembra de tierra?

—Acelera esta chatarra o te arrojaré por la exclusa—escuchó como una puerta corrediza se cerraba y luego llegó la penumbra, apenas pudo distinguir a su hermana cuando reapareció frente la cámara, por lo que podía ver, su hermana estaba acostada en una cama o catre, no estaba del todo seguro— ¿Por qué sigues allí?

—Tú me llamaste—su respuesta fue sólo un frustrado gruñido—Entonces ¿cómo vas con tu…situación? Parece que ya pasó el efecto luna de miel.

—No sé en donde tenía la cabeza al fijarme en este fenómeno imbécil—la presión en su vejiga no era particularmente intensa, pero si llegaba a pasar demasiado tiempo las cosas se complicarían y se negaba rotundamente a usar algo como la versión de un “baño” del alíen.

—En el mismo lugar que cuando salías con Gaal, ¿o qué te parece cuando querías salir con Tommy? Gracias a Jupiter que lo metieron a la cárcel.

—La correccional de menores, es muy diferente.

—Creo que ya salió, no estoy seguro. Su papá me gritó hace un rato y creí haberlo visto—se quedó en silencio por un segundo, tratando de regresa al tema principal— El punto es que te dejas llevar por impulsos cuando te gusta alguien. El doctor lo dijo: te pones unos lentes rosas que hacen que…

—Que las banderas rojas de advertencia se vean como banderas (9) lo sé—suspiró, años atrás no hablaría con su hermano a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, su papá estuviera en la misma habitación o ya bien que el mismo le pidiera que pasara tiempo con él, pero al pasar los años, ambos fueron naturalmente más cercanos a como Dib empezaba a madurar y ver la presencia de Zim como un rival con el cual competir en vez de su enemigo jurado al que esperaba la mesa de autopsias. Si se detenía a analizarlo, ambos se embarnecieron casi a la par, Dib obviamente se estiró mucho más rápido; lo mismo con Zim ganando buenos centímetros, seguramente producto de su laboratorio, y aunque su voz era un poco más profunda y cavernosa, seguía alcanzando agudos irritantes—dormiré un poco para olvidar lo del baño.

—Mamá decía que cuando te llevaba en el vientre, te quedabas dormida apenas encendía el motor del auto, lo mismo cuando eras bebé y llorabas—por supuesto, no hay nada mejor que recordar cosas de la sagrada infancia sentado en el trono.

— ¿Y tú cómo te acuerdas de eso?

—Tengo memorias de muy pequeño—sonrió con la lengua por fuera. Gaz escuchó un gas al otro lado de la línea y arrugó la nariz—. Cuídate, Gaz, el espacio no es igual que aquí. Y lleva siempre el atomizador.

— ¿Ha llamado?

—No, aún no regresa de su viaje a esa selva de la frontera, pero en el correo llegó una carta. Olvidé mostrarte antes que te fueras.

—La abriremos cuando vuelva. Nos vemos, apestoso—y con eso cerró la llamada.

Dib suspiró. No era fácil tener una hermana, muchos aspectos se cerraban entre los dos. La desenvoltura de las exhalaciones corporales, por ejemplo. Hace pocos años, en una de las peleas con Zim, su almuerzo había consistido en huevos revueltos con leche achocolatada y frijoles explosivos. Sentía una presión alucinante en su vientre que le hacía sentir frío, pero la seguridad del planeta era más importante. Zim se coló en una reunión feminista, disfrazado de mujer con tacones super altos y maquillaje. Su plan era utilizar el odio reunido en la sala luego de pasar al podio y dar un discurso incitador, y con toda esa energía cargaría un arma que emitiría ondas de frustración y agresividad contra toda la ciudad. Debía detenerlo antes que los destruyera a todos.

Cuando se arrojó sobre él tras bambalinas, porque si lo hacía en el escenario no saldría vivo de allí, todo el jaleo que armaron fue demasiado para su esfínter que emitió una pedorreta larga y clara como si fuera un fusil semiautomático. Pasaron 10 segundos sin que ninguno se moviera.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Humano apestoso, te pareces a los schrroongers cuando comen huevos empastados con clorstens toxicos! JAJAJAJA AY me duele—apretaba su spooch no paraba de reír y Dib se le unió sin poder evitarlo, ambos sin aliento y ahogándose por la pestilencia. Se escuchó otra pero proveniente de un trasero Irken, como una pirotecnia que chifla y explota cargando con más gas apestoso el lugar. Dib golpeaba el suelo con el puño, lloraba de la risa. Al final unas mujeres los encontraron, pero salieron huyendo por el olor, causando otra ronda de gases y carcajadas incontrolables. Aquel día el mundo fue salvado por un pedo apestoso.  
Su interacción con otros chicos de su edad era casi nula y no tenía con su padre suficiente confianza, la única relación con cierto tipo de complicidad era con el extraterrestre. A veces se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido tener un hermano en lugar de una hermana o que el idiota verde renunciara a la conquista de su planeta.

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando escuchó algo a su izquierda. Una extraña y pesada respiración en el desagüe. La rejilla de metal que tapaba el caño de la ducha fue expulsada de su lugar por ¿una pesuña de pollo? Entonces, como si el cemento y azulejo fueran plastilina, otra pata salió del drenaje y ensanchó el estrecho agujero hasta que distinguió un cerdo con patas de pollo y ¿peluca roja? No tenía idea ni le interesaba, se subió los pantalones y corrió fuera del baño sin dejar de gritar.

— ¡Hay un cerdo en la alcantarilla, hay un cerdo en la alcantarilla! (8)

— ¡Hijo, no grites tanto! Ese muchacho, le dije que no viera esa película de payasos—se dijo resignado el profesor, retomando su trabajo con el tostador atómico. El profesor Membrana amaba el pan tostado.

—Te lo digo, Minialce, si mi investigación sobre las enociones humanas es correcta, esa hembra está enamorada de mí, ¡ZIM! Y no la culpo, soy el mejor partido en toda su bola de sucia tierra terrícola con agua ¡ay! —el pequeño alce morado atendía sus heridas, usaban el aparato que Zim inventó, pero no lograba hacer mucho con las antenas completamente torcidas.

—Nya.

— ¿Cómo que esa no es la interacción afectiva entre humanos? Gssss ten cuidado—puso una especie de tablilla pegada a la cabeza del Irken, esta sostenía la antena más desviada.

—Nya nya nyaa—los chillidos de Minialce siempre cargaban una gran paciencia para con su amo.

—Wow Minialce, si lo dices de esa forma es como si todos los conocimientos del espacio escaparan por tu agujero de nyas. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de interacciones humanas?

—Nya.

—Puuuuf por favor, no me hagas reír.

—Nya…

—De acuerdo de acuerdo, no te enojes, es sólo que…no comparto tu misma fuente de información. Ni tampoco tu opinión sobre la chica humana—Minialce estaba por decirle aquello que cambiaría toda la visión que tenía de sí mismo el conocimiento propio cuando su amo gritó, olvidando por completo la conversación— ¡Allí está! ¡El donut gigante más grande del universo! Debió de haberse movido desde la última vez que vinimos aquí, que suerte ¡Gir, ve a buscar a la hembra!

—Síííííííí señor—subió por uno de los ductos de respiración, que daban directo a la sección de la nave donde estaba Gaz. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, rojos pasando a cian, acercándose a la chica recostada de lado en su lecho. Estando lo suficiente cerca sonrió atontado, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho la chica oscura. Así, como cuento de ciencia ficción y cuento de hadas, el robotito se inclinó algo tosco besando a la dama dormida. Sentía como si tuviese abejas en el compartimiento de su pecho.

—Mhh Zim, tu lengua sabe a menta—dijo medio dormida. Las abejas comenzaron a picar todos sus circuitos. Sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos cuando acercó una mano a la chica.

— ¿Qué le está tomando tanto tiempo? —un grito cortó el aire, Zim corrió, casi escaló el tubo del elevador hasta llegar a la sección de descanso. Cuando llegó su pobre unidad SIR estaba siendo pateada en el suelo— ¿Por qué golpeas a Gir? —preguntó sin querer meterse demasiado. Desde su posición, la hembra humana no lo había ni abollado.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque lo primero que veo al despertar es esta chatarra manoseándome!

—Jijiji los limones de Gazzy son muy bland…—el metal alrededor de Gir se abolló cuando lo pateo interrumpiendo lo que diría.

— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —tardo un rato así, pateando al robot sin causarle ningún tipo de daño real, incluso, el pequeño reía y soltaba incoherencia tras incoherencia. Zim debía admitir que sus Mas Altos realmente se habían esmerado en la construcción de Gir. La chica terminó por cansarse. Jadeaba.

—Hembra, ¿no querías ir al baño? —Gaz lo miró seria y él se escondió detrás de un Gir mareado como escudo. La vio irse con fuertes pisadas al elevador. Llegó al tercer nivel y Zim reaccionó, activó el ascensor, pero este no subía si la chica no salía. Gaz veía el panel para que este se abriera, sin saber irken el asunto se hacía difícil. Cuando estaba por presionar el botón que abría la rampa al exterior, una mano enguantada y sucia de polvo espacial la sacó de allí— ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Quieres perder los globos oculares?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, idiota?

—Hablo de que el donut gigante más grande de la galaxia no tiene tu atmosfera—una mano robótica le entregó a Zim el uniforme y chaleco que empacó—Y las temperaturas pueden ser demasiado para tu cuerpo. Esto no es un planeta, es un destino turístico, ponte esto.

—Bien bien—tomó las prendas y estaba a punto de quitarse la blusa cuando notó que Zim no le quitaba la vista de encima— ¿Te importa?

—No, adelante, puedes cambiarte.

No se movió.

—No es un espectáculo.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de viajeros que se detienen en el donut, Zim vino aquí antes de entrar a la academia y cuando buscaba el Gigantis para humillar a tu hermano JAJAJA, buenos tiempos.

—Date la jodida vuelta, no me cambiaré si estás mirando, pervertido—estrechó los ojos, lo vio rodar los ojos, pero igual se dio la vuelta.

—Zim no comprende la aflicción que le tienen los humanos a quitarse las prendas frente a otros, fuera de lo—hizo muecas de desagrado—asqueroso de sus repulsivos cuerpos de cerdo.

— ¿Tú te desnudarías completo frente a otro de tu especie? —quitó rápido su blusa, pero la ropa irken no quería entrar. Aún con su constitución bajita y enjuta, la ropa vieja de Zim le quedó apretada.

—Claro, los irkens no tenemos inconveniente.

—Ni vergüenza.

—En la academia había salas para el aseo grupales y si no tenías uniforme limpio, podías quitártelo antes del entrenamiento y quedarte en segundas ropas. También cuando hay apareamiento o quieres dormir.

—Ustedes son un montón de exhibicionistas pervertidos.

—Somos magníficos, por eso no tenemos vergüenza de mostrar los cuerpos. ¡Y ZIM es el mejor de todos! —alzó los brazos.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya todo tu mundo conoce las joyas de la familia?

—No, los únicos que pueden tener joyas, son los de la elite y los altísimos. La elite es todos aquellos que crecieron tanto para volverse altos por genética, pero no suficiente para ser los líderes—Gaz se dio una palmada en la frente.

— ¿Se supone que tú eres de la élite? Porque a mí me pareces un tonto sin remedio—ya estaba lista, Zim la miró y se acercó con un par de guantes, mientras ella se los ponía le acomodó el chaleco y sacó una especie de collar, mismo que vio la madrugada pasada.

—Soy algo mejor, soy un Invasor—sonrió con suficiencia y abrochó el collar, era rojo y firme. Gaz peleo contra la cercanía, tomó un par de pasos atrás cuestionándose si entre irkens el espacio personal era un mito—toca y podrás respirar fuera.

Presionó el símbolo y una especie de membrana morada cubrió su cabeza, pero el color se perdió hasta quedar completamente transparente. No sentía ninguna diferencia al respirar. Zim presionó un botón y las compuertas se abrieron. Todo cuanto veía era rosa, las construcciones, los estacionamientos, los locales, las donas, algunos seres y ¡los baños! Corrió hasta donde se veía el color rosa en la puerta con una alíen de grandes glándulas mamarias pero un guardia morado de apariencia errática y cuyos pies, si los había, no podía distinguirse entre piel y más piel pelada, todo él parecía pliegues y sus extremidades superiores junto con la boca y ojos sólo se hacían espacio.

— ¿A dónde cree que va? Ese es el baño para unidades hembra—dijo con altos muy altos. Señalo una puerta a unos metros—Allá debe ir, al de unidades macho.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso estás ciego?

—Además, no ha comprado nada, ¿cree que los baños se pagan solos?

—Pues no es como si tuvieran que reconstruirlo cada que entra alguien—se cruzó de brazos. A un costado de ellos, salió una especie de babosa 3 veces más gorda que su profesor de ciencias, dejando un rastro de podredumbre. Un par de intendentes usaron un lanzallamas para eliminar todo lo que había dentro. Gaz suspiró con fastidio.

—Esos schrroongers, si saben que los huevos tóxicos les provoca eso—negó con la cabeza—. La cuota son 10 dineros para entrar, sólo espere a que terminen con el baño de unidades macho.

—Jajajaja no amigo, creo que cometes un error, Gaz es hembra—. dijo el irken apareciendo con una dona medio comida—Pero debo decírselos, la materia oscura es la peor idea para rellenar una dona. Ah y ella viene conmigo, déjala pasar que acabo de comprar sus porquerías galácticas.

—Bien pero que se dé prisa. Nunca había visto una criatura de su tipo.

—Sí bueno, no suelen salir mucho de su planeta.

—Vaya, que lástima, pero así son algunas razas, tienen las naves para salir, pero no les gusta, prefieren estar en su propio mundo.

—Sí, Zim sabe a lo que te refieres, desde que era un smeet—Gaz los dejó en ese punto, fue al baño para encargarse de sus asuntos. Al volver sacó una botellita de desinfectante pues no pensaba meter las manos bajo el chorro de lo que fuera esa sustancia llamativamente verde.

— ¿Por qué hay papel de baño con picos?

—Para limpiarse, ¿en tu planeta no se limpian luego de expulsar los residuos no aprovechados? —preguntó el guardia sinceramente impresionado.

—Sabe qué, olvídelo ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, deja que Gary me dé un par de instrucciones, dice que la nave mercantil era de sustancias gaseosas. Y que mi precioso Ransom es lo mejor que ha aterrizado en este cochino donut ¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!

—Sólo date prisa. Quiero acabar aquí—Fue directo a la nave, sintiéndose incomoda por usar un baño en una especie de lugar turístico. Minialce flotó a su lado. Por la ventanilla veía a Zim hablar con el guardia y a Gir comprar donas y más donas.

—Nyha.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nya nya—puso una cara “seria”.

—No seas tonto, Zim no me…

—Nya. —sus ojos inexpresivos, pero con tantos secretos detrás de esa pared que daba al alma de Minialce era un objeto inamovible contra la mirada amenazante de Gaz.

— ¡Uff! …de acuerdo, sí, lo admito, rayos… ¿cómo haces eso?

—Nya nya—dijo flotando boca abajo.

—Muy bien...pero no puedes decirle nada ¿entendido? O te condenare a un mundo de pesadillas en que…oye, se supone que debes sentirte amenazado por lo que digo—se cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Nya?

—Uff…es algo muy personal, no creo que pueda decírtelo—se abrazó las piernas pero una sola mirada a esos ojos de alce la hicieron suspirar—todo comenzó cuando mis padres se divorciaron—media hora de relato después Gaz estaba luchando por controlar el llanto que arruinaba su delineador negro, Minialce le ofrecía pañuelos constantemente para que limpiara esos riachuelos negros, no quitaba esa sonrisa indiferente del rostro—Y es por eso que amenazo a las personas, no es que sea mala, pero no puedo confiar tan fácilmente en todo el mundo luego de tanto. Es por eso que no puedo decirle a Zim que…que…—se sonó la nariz y dejó el pañuelo sobre una pila de varios otros pañuelos—Siempre quise un cachorrito, pero mira qué pasó cuando papá nos dio uno. No puedo con la idea que pase otra vez—hipo un poco y tomó otro pañuelo un poco más calmada. Escuchó las botas resonar en el suelo metálico.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirle a Zim? ¿¡Estás confabulando con mi secuas!? ¡Dile a Zim, confiesa tus crímenes! —Gir traía tres bolsas grandes de donas y Zim un par más junto con souvenirs que fácil se confundían con donas, pero plásticas. Vestía una camisa rosa que se leía “le di una mordida al donut gigante” y debajo una cara de un alíen con mirada pervertida.

—Nyyah—se acercó volando hasta posarse en la cabeza de su amo. Los ojos de Minialce brillaron rojos y dispararon un rayo que desintegró hasta la última partícula la pila de pañuelos. Un segundo rayo se deshizo del que Gaz sostenía en la mano.

— ¿Ah en serio? Entonces está bien—y sonrió como si nada. Fue al armario de alimentos y dejó allí todo lo que había comprado con Gir—Oye, Gaz, ¿no deberías tomar un par de evidencias? Los drones sólo funcionan cuando la nave está encendida.

—No tomaré fotos de este lugar—se acercó a su puesto donde comenzó a teclear sin emitir sonido de sus dedos. Se sentía muy emocional, quería distancia para volver a colocar de nuevo cada uno de los ladrillos que formaban su muralla emocional. Minialce había hecho lo que su psicólogo no pudo, que bajara todas sus barreras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Zim te trajo para que tomaras evidencia visual de todo—buscó en las cosas de la chica hasta que encontró su cámara, o la cámara de su hermano.

A miles de años luz en un planeta mayormente azul.

— ¿Dónde estará mi cámara? Juraría que la dejé por aquí—Dib Membrana buscaba por toda la habitación su nueva cámara de fotografías profesionales, quería aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar fotos a esos horribles cerdos mutantes y seguir con su buena reputación en el sector de lo paranormal—Demonios, y papá dijo que ya no volvería a comprarme una nueva. Debe estar por aquí—y siguió lanzando ropa y objetos por toda la habitación.

— ¿De verdad piensas que ese idiota va a creer que hay una dona gigante flotando en el espacio y es punto de turístico en esta galaxia?

—Sí, sí lo es—Zim apuntó la lente en dirección a Gaz, tal como vio que Dib hacía, miró por el pequeño cuadro con vidrio y oprimió un botón en la esquina. La habitación se iluminó con un flash que encegueció por un momento a la chica. El irken le entregó una foto desenfocada y con parte de su cabello cortado, las cabezas de Gir y Minialce también aparecían en la mitad de la foto—Zim odia las sucias, sucias mentiras, aunque tu profesor no te crea debes agregar evidencia de tu verdad.  
Gaz miró la foto y se la regresó, tomando ella la cámara. Zim vio el pedazo de papel confundido, pero igual lo guardo en su PAK.

—No sabes ni tomar una foto—dijo cambiando de tema, sacó una pequeña pantalla de la cámara que le permitía ver el enfoque de la toma— ¿Puede abrirse el vidrio? —Zim tocó un botón y este bajó dando un fondo rosa con el letrero “Usted está en el Donut gigante más grande de la Galaxia”—Ven y sonríe—dijo jalando al chico verde, Gir y Minialce también se metieron para la foto.

—Zim sólo sonríe cuando tiene la victoria ¡y Zim no dejará que tomes pruebas de su perfil no normal! —se cubrió la cara con el chaleco. Gaz se lo quitó de la cara.

—La editaré si decido agregarla al trabajo, llorón.

—Oh en ese caso ¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM! —grito con los brazos en alto. El flash iluminó el lugar y la foto que salió mostraba a Gir sonriendo subido en Minialce, el Irken con una sonrisa malvada mostrando sus dientes en forma de cremallera y Gaz con el rostro serio, mirándolo. Quien pusiera una lupa sobre su boca, podría notar ese muy muy pequeño ángulo en que se curvaba la comisura de sus labios. Una sonrisa casi tan imperceptible que Da Vinci le hubiese dado una patada en el culo a la Mona Lisa para sentar a Gaz a la hora de hacer aquel retrato.

—Nya.

Los cuatro veían la foto. A Gaz le gustó mucho, escribió la fecha, hora y lugar en la parte de atrás y la pego en una esquina de la ventanilla lateral donde ella se sentaba.

—Oh vamos Minialce, no seas tan vanidoso, saliste bien, aunque no tan bien como ZIM—se alzó el cuello de su uniforme a la vez que se alisaba las antenas. Gaz rodo los ojos con humor, ¿Quién diría que el chico espacial fuese vanidoso?

— ¡AHHHHHH! —escucharon a su espalda, había una familia entera corriendo por todo el lugar en llamas. Los encargados trataban de apagar las llamas del papá que se estrellaba una y otra vez contra el mostrador. El hijo mayor rodaba por el suelo de la tienda de regalos, prendiendo fuego a todo. La madre, contra su propia agonía, trataba de apagar a sus hijos gemelos que se abrazaban llorando ya medio derretidos por el fuego.

— ¡Prohibidas las fotos con flashes! ¡Prohibidas las cámaras con flashes! ¡Había una familia Comburstiana, traigan butano, traigan butano! —todo el donut corría a los baños con cubetas, pero el glaseado del donut les hacía tropezar y deslizarse humedeciéndolo todo menos a la pobre familia que sólo estaba allí en un viaje de vacaciones. Festejaban el ascenso de su padre en un planeta del sector monetario como inversionista galáctico, en la institución Wall Street planet. Quien hubiera pensado que se verían implicados en un accidente como ese.

— ¿¡Quién es el responsable!? ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Allí está, es ese individuo—señalo el extraterrestre de seguridad que había estado hablando con Zim apenas unos minutos atrás. Gaz gruño, ¿acaso no era obvio que era mujer? Estaba a punto de bajar y explicarles la diferencia entre chico y chica a golpes cuando Zim se puso delante de ella con sus laceres PAK desenfundados cargando energía de fuego. Todo el mundo se puso a cubierto asustado.

—Esta humana está bajo la protección del imperio Irken, así que aléjense.

Eso pareció ayudar salvo por el guardia de seguridad. Que la señalo.

—Bajo protección o no, merece un justo y primitivo castigo por lo que hizo, o peor—parecía que los gritos bajaron de intensidad cuando pronuncio esas palabras— ¡una merecida demanda! —todos los presentes, incluso el vendedor de camisas, sacaron sus laceres antes la sola mención de una demanda, no permitirían que se salieran con la suya sin ir a la corte, tal y como la sociedad civilizada que eran dictaba.

— ¡NUNCA, YO SOY ZIM Y ME RIO EN LA CARA DE SUS ABOGADOS JAJAJAJAJA! ¡AHHH! —saltó sobre la humana protegiéndole la cabeza cuando todos dispararon a la vez; los laceres rebotaban dentro de la cabina y seguían llegando más. Uso uno de sus blasters para defenderse y golpeó un botón para cerrar la cabina.

—Pero amo, debemos hacer frente a la demanda, tal vez podríamos ganar—sonrió Gir. La nave se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, la fuerza de gravedad del bocadillo gigante era demasiada contra los propulsores recién calentándose. Una razón por la que el Ransom era la primera nave de considerable tamaño en aterrizar allí era que todos los pilotos sabían de la fuerza gravitatoria del lugar y como actuaba en motores sin calentar. Todos menos Zim.

— ¡¿Siquiera sabes lo que es una demanda?!

—Una demanda es una petición o reclamación judicial que se emprende contra alguien. O bien el documento en que se ejercitan en juicio una o varias acciones civiles o reclamaciones de un derecho, en una deman…

— ¡Sacaron los laceres! ¡Minialce, acción evasiva! —tenía un miroscopio desde el que podía ver qué pasada en el donut tras de ellos. Minialce, como buen y aguerrido compinche, se sentó frente de los controles y… ¡no hizo nada! Gaz empezaba a desesperarse, ese pequeño sólo estaba sentado. Tomaban distancia poco a poco, eran blanco fácil—¡Minialce! ¡El donut es un cañón, repito, el donut es un cañón! ¡Están apuntándonos, esas escorias, nosotros podríamos meterle una contrademanda! ¡Oh claro que sí, llamaré al irken Hourn como mi abogado! ¡Dispararon!

No pudo más, saltó frente los controles y aceleró esquivando el disparo. Un mapa retinal se proyectó en la ventanilla y tocó el primer planeta que vio. Bajo ellos cargaban nuevamente el interior del donut a la vez que sus propulsores de salto se calentaban.

— ¡FUEGO! —gritaron abajo.

— ¡Minialce!

BOOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: ¿Qué pasó con nuestros protagonistas? ¿lograron escapar de la justicia ciega? ¿o terminaron en el tribunal? Deja tu opinión de lo que crees que pasó y nos leemos en el próximo cap. Y ya saben, cualquier comentario, aclaración, duda, invitaciones a cenar son bienvenidas. Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que el cap compense el atraso.  
> PD: Minialce se graduó hace dos años en la universidad más prestigiosa en psicología, nunca ejerció por desacuerdos con Zim, pero salió con honores y hasta ha realizado grandes avances en esa rama.  
> Sin más que agregar. DD fuera de línea.


	7. Con miedo presentamos a los

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: posible último capítulo, historia cortada

Cap. 7 Galacnautas de la ruina 

—Ugh ¿dónde estamos? —se sentía mareada, quería vomitar y todo su cuerpo estaba erizado por la sensación de revoltura en su estómago y cabeza.

—Cerca del planeta Menini, del que se creó el planeta que ustedes humanos apodaron Putón—Zim no aguantó el estómago, corrió a vomitar hasta la primera leche irken en una bolsa gris que luego le pasó a Gir. Gaz desearía no haber visto lo que hizo con ese vomito negro pastoso, tuvo que taparse la boca para no regresar el desayuno.

—Se dice Plutón, ¿cómo es que no has aprendido a hablar aún?

—Zim no hará espacio en su valioso cerebro para información sin relevación—le tendió una mano para que se levantara. Ella lo miró odiándose y a él también por crear ese típico cliché de película de la chica que necesita ayuda para que se pusiera de pie. Apartó la mano y se levantó ante la mirada atónita del chico. Se arrepintió al segundo siguiente y le dio la espalda, por lo que no vio esa sonrisa complacida y malvada que puso después en su rostro.

—Relevancia, Zim, se dice relevancia—trató de restar importancia a su acción. Caminó hasta la silla esférica y se acurrucó dentro. Sentía ligeras punzadas en las secciones posteriores de sus orejas. Parecido a cuando pasaba todo el medio día sin beber agua, pero mucho más agudo y latente.

—Computadora, dame un reporte del estado del Ransom—se sentó ante los controles y una proyección de la nave apareció, en esta los motores traseros parpadeaban en rojo, así como una sección interna superior del área de descanso, así como el generador de la parte media e inferior.

CLARO EHHH…LOS PROPULSORES DE SALTO SE VIERON AFECTADOS POR USARLOS CON UNA CARGA A MEDIA CAPACIDAD. LOS GENERADORES NO PUEDEN OPERAR HASTA QUE SE LIBERE LA PRESION DE ENERGÍA NO APROVECHADA Y LOS MOTORES DE NIVELACION SE USARON EN EL SALTO DE MANERA INNECESARIA. NECESITAN…REPARARSE.

— Por Irk…—se pasó la garra por el rostro, Minialce se le acercó y este le gruño— ¿Nada más? Computadora.

SE RAYÓ EL MOTOR LATERAL DERECHO. EL RAYO MORTAL DEL DONUT ALCANZÓ A DAÑARLO ANTES DEL SALTO.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Primer viaje y ya está rayada mi hermosa nave?! —miró con coraje al alce morado que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, Zim le gruñó y el pequeño alce floto al revés dando un chillido casi imperceptible— ¡La hembra humana tocó mis cosas! ¡Mis preciosas cosas! —caminó hasta la silla flotante donde Gaz trataba de poner cada trozo de su cabeza juntos— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a infectar las cosas del gran ZIM?! ¡Sólo puedes tocar lo que Zim te dice que toques y no lo que no te dice que toques!

Miró al pequeño alce y gesticulo traidor.

—Cállate, idiota, tengo dolor de cabeza—dijo seco. Gaz se arrepintió al momento de escuchar sus palabras salir de su boca ¿por qué tenía que ser tan ruda con la persona que le gustaba? Con Iggins era así todo el tiempo porque quería mantenerlo a raya. En el caso de Gaal actuó por mucho tiempo de manera un poco más suave y se mordió la lengua para no responderle cortadamente porque quería que se acercara más, que la notara por encima de todas las tonterías en las que se metía. Estaba confundiendo completamente su actuar.

—Eres…eres una sucia y tonta criatura terrestre que no sabe ¡cómo pilotar! ¿¡Cómo tuviste el movimiento neuronal para considerar buena idea tomar los controles de la nave de ZIM!?

Estando a un par de metros se sintió seguro de gritarle a la chica humana. Después de todo un salto de emergencia dejaba débil a cualquier viajero no acostumbrado y ella estaba fuera de juego por ahora. Iba a volver a gritarle cuando una bota le impacto en toda la cara tumbándolo al suelo.

— ¡Yeeeey! Wuiiii —el pequeño robot saltó dentro de la bota, magullando más la cara verde, y luego alrededor como si fuese una competencia de sacos.

—Hembra humana…insolente…—le dolía toda la cara.

—Tú te lo buscaste. Y para que quede claro, tomé los controles porque eres tan inútil que, si dependiera de ti, ya seríamos una explosión en el espacio.

— ¡¿Inútil?! ¿¡ZIM!?

—Y descuidado junto con inepto, eres un desastre.

— ¡ZIM no es un desastre, hembra! —se levantó, tomó dos pasos más cerca de la chica que se masajeaba las cienes.

— ¿Ah no? Eres más torpe e inepto que un suicida con 50 cicatrices.

Gir y Minialce dejaron de jugar con la bota, con las bocas desencajadas mirando a su amo. Puede que fuese un secreto, pero en Irk, el suicidio era una situación muy común, demasiado común en el sector de invasores. La falta de individualismo y cooperación entre ellos; la necesidad ferviente de complacencia a los más altos recibiendo como respuesta una posible indiferencia llegando incluso a las burlas y ser rebajado; la competencia no sólo en habilidades sino en su desarrollo físico por conseguir más y más altura antes de las siguientes fechas de asignación. Todo sumado a una jerarquía en la que tu estatura podía definir si eras apto para trascender o no en linaje y memoria del colectivo.  
Durante la academia era común ver en algún campo de entrenamiento a Irkens jóvenes con cortes en espirales por todo su brazo. Una forma de llamar la atención por al menos una vez en su vida. Una lástima que fuese al final de esta. El pak quedaba desactivado con la muerte de su portador y permanecía de esa manera hasta que los cerebros de control dictaminaran algo distinto. Lo que rara vez pasaba. El suicidio era una tendencia que empezaba a acrecentarse más y más. Fue el detonante para la operación Impeding Doom, se creía que, con todos los invasores y soldados ocupando sus mentes, el número se reduciría o bien se detendría. Los datos no fueron claros.  
Gir, un poco instintivamente empezó a reírse, una risa muy falsa para cortar la tensión reinante.

—Nya…—le susurró Minialce al oído.

—…—se golpeó mentalmente. Ahora sí lo había arruinado—Yo…no tenía idea…

—Je…je…jeje ¡JAJAJAJA! —Gaz se encogió sin confiar tanto en esa risa, bien podía ser un truco—no tenía idea que te gustara la comedia oscura, hembra—ascendió otro ataque de risas resultantes en una tos. Gaz terminó uniéndose. Y Gir ya estaba riendo un minuto antes.

—Eres un tonto. Claro que me gusta, no hay otro tipo de buena comedia.

Lo vio sacudir la cabeza y respirar. Se acercó a los controles y dirigió la nave directo al pequeño planeta azul a la lejanía. Ella misma se sentó, un poco más resuelta, en su propio panel. Gaz muy rara vez tenía el detalle de no decir nada demasiado ofensivo a las personas que la rodeaban, principalmente por su poca consideración. Sabía que su boca era tan afilada y venenosa como las fauces de una serpiente. Un humor corrosivo que rara vez disfrutaba con alguien, y cuando lo hacía ese alguien tenía ciertos…problemas mentales. Era liberador ver a ese chico reírse aún si era un tema delicado para su especie. Esa risa maniaca, esa sonrisa, contagiosas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, las risas de Gir aún resonaban en la parte trasera de la nave cuando al fin aterrizaron. Las cámaras drones salieron de sus perchas con brazos robóticos. El pequeño alce tenía un cinturón como los que usaban los albañiles o plomeros. Y Gir comía un hotdogs mientras se rascaba el trasero vestido como plomero. Había buscado su bigote falso, llorando al darse cuenta que lo olvidó en la base.

— ¿Está habitado? —preguntó Gaz antes de asegurar las botas y guantes.

—No, la computadora indicó que no existe vida inteligente en el planeta. Su proceso de estabilización aún no acaba, las otras razas no pueden o no quieren habitarlo. Es como la cabeza de tu hermano apestoso, nada inteligente habita su enorme cabeza—Gaz se tapó la boca ahogando una risa. Zim sonrió orgulloso de poder hacer reí a uno de los seres más serios del universo—Muy bien, desplegamos al frente, arreglamos esos desperfectos—Gaz se sintió aliviada por escucharlo no mencionar su participación en el sobrecalentamiento de los motores—y despegamos en 20. ¿Entendido? —Ninguno le hizo caso—grrrr la insubordinación es lo peor que le puede pasar a una nave—se colocó unas gafas protectoras sobre sus ojos irken y se dispuso a trabajar en los motores principales.

Gaz admiraba el paisaje alrededor, era desértico y rocoso. Ellos mismos estaban en una zona baja, pero a lo lejos se notaban más depresiones y riscos en conjunto con plaquetas sobrepuestas unas con otras; construcciones montañosas con arcos y columnas tan altas que las cubría las densas nubes de la atmosfera. Todo era de un blanco azulino estéril y árido. Trató de dar un paso y sintió una resistencia en el aire, parecido a los días de venticas, pero constantes y sin mover sus ropas sólo un ambiente demasiado cargado y denso. Cree que si se quitara el casco y el uniforme el ambiente sería crudo, frio o tal vez con mucho calor. El robotito no parece afectado pues camina junto a ella ya sin su disfraz de plomero.

—“Esta es la tierra que nos han dado”—escupió aceite al suelo, claramente imitando a algún personaje de sus adoradas películas con acento extranjero o algo que encontró en la biblioteca.

—Hmmp—y comenzó a caminar contra esa resistencia. Quería bajar por esas placas, una foto en dirección a las formaciones más altas podría quedar muy bien en su informe. No existía lugar en la tierra, al menos no que ella supiera, remotamente parecido a este lugar. Ni siquiera en las fotos de la NASA aparecía en detalle la superficie del planeta enano.

—Lenta como langosta—le dijo el pequeño robot caminando de espaldas como si marchara en reversa.

—No puedo ir más rápido—su respiración era pesada, la delgada membrana de su casco se empañaba con cada fuerte exhalación. Vio a Gir indicarle un punto en su muñeca.

—Toca las espinacas, toca las espinacas—y después partir corriendo a las placas entre una risa loca y desenfrenada. Gaz miró su muñeca, la movió a todos lados, pero no había nada aparentemente. Pasó los dedos enguantados por sobre la tela y una especie de muñequera que abarcaba todo su antebrazo apareció. Tenía una pantalla, una serie de botones diferentes con extraños símbolos. Uno de ellos efectivamente parecía una especie de espinaca verde por los símbolos entreverados. Lo tocó, esperando que no fuese para desactivar su casco y sintió como una especie de exoesqueleto envolvía sus piernas, parte de sus brazos y hombros. El cambio fue inmediato, movía las piernas, saltaba e incluso, probando la capacidad de ese artilugio, caminó sobre sus manos como si hubiese practicado desde siempre la gimnasia.

—Hphm nada mal—corrió en la misma dirección que Gir tomó, parecía que el artilugio ajustaba sus movimientos en automático, era como si ella sólo se dejara llevar sin usar una sola gota de energía. Llego al borde de las placas, sorprendiéndose al ver como estas levitaban gracias al gas metano que escapaba de las grietas del subsuelo. Pensaba en bajar por ellas e internarse, pero no quería experimentar de más con su traje; sólo ver como una de las enormes rocas se movía y golpeaba con otra era suficiente para que su interés disminuyera.

—Wuiiii, guuuju ¡ay chihuahua! Wuujjuuu—a lo lejos Gir saltaba de una placa a otra, como si fuesen trampolines, cosa sorprendente por si misma, según lo que leyó en clase, ese planeta tenía una fuerza de atrayente aún mayor que la tierra por lo cerca que la superficie se encontraba del núcleo gravitacional.

— ¡Gir! ¡¿Cómo llegaste allí?! —puso ambas palmas lado a lado de su boca para hacerse escuchar sobre el estruendo del gas.

— ¡Saltando, wuiiii! ¡Wuiii!

— ¿Es seguro? —tocó con el pie una placa y el borde de esta se alejó de donde se encontraba, chocando con otra y otra hasta que Gir cayó fuerte en la orilla opuesta haciendo que la placa en la que saltaba se alzara y aplastara la última en aquel choque en secuencia, deteniéndolos todos. La construcción se rompió y al carecer de una superficie extensa los trozos de roca salieron desperdigados arriba y los más pesados abajo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Adelante, salta! —se fue saltando de placa en placa hasta llegar a una pared rocosa de un azul mucho más oscuro que las placas. Gaz supuso que era parecido a los acantilados en la tierra. Miró las placas levitantes, golpeándose en ocasiones unas con otras y a lo lejos el pequeño robot SIR comiendo un sándwich mientras trepaba con una mano. Gaz suspiró, miró a todos lados, asegurándose que el escaneo de vida inteligente estuviera correcto, sonrió para sí y saltó imitando los gritos de Gir.  
Era curioso saltar en esas placas, siendo más pesada que Gir, el impulso de vuelta era mayor y a la hora de caer fácilmente podría romperse las piernas de no ser por el exoesqueleto y la inercia del golpe contra el sólido trampolín. Muchas de las placas de las que se impulsaba se quebraron al chocar contra otras, o por la misma fuerza que ella ejercía. No recordaba la última vez que se había divertido sin sus videojuegos con algo tan sencillo como un trampolín, salvo una ocasión. Su madre, una hermosa mujer latina oriunda de México, logró que Gaz y Dib pasaran un verano en su ciudad, aquello fue un par de años antes que Zim llegara. Cabe decir que ella se olvidó por completo de la ropa oscura y botas, abrazando los vestidos de tirantes y sandalias. Dib dejó de lado su gabardina, luego de insistir por tres días en usarla hasta que un golpe de calor lo dejo K.O. en el parque. Aquella tarde, su madre le explicó que los trampolines y juegos inflables estaban en el parque en vez de la casa y que ella podía jugar todo el tiempo que quisiera. Y eso mismo hizo, mientras unos paramédicos ayudaban a su hermano sentado a la sombra, ella saltaba y reía dando volteretas.

El recuerdo fue tan vívido que su propio cuerpo, yendo contra lo que el exoesqueleto le aconsejaba, dio esa misma voltereta que daba de niña. Quería caer para tomar impulso y sujetarse al material rocoso de la pendiente. Quedo atrapada en una grieta. Las rocas atraparon su pierna y el mismo colapso en serie que provocó, aprisionaba más y más a como los pedazos se apilaban unos sobre otros.

Su pierna no estaba fracturada o aplastada, pero la presión sobre ella era suficiente para saber que en algún punto su piel y hueso colapsarían bajo la presión. Gritó entre dientes.

— ¡Gazzy! ¿Dónde está tu pierna? Oh no, mi nena perdió su pierna. ¡Debo llamar al amo!

—No, Gir, no llames a Zim, sólo quita esas placas que ggggrrrr—otra roca le hizo apretar los dientes. Sentía la pierna fría y entumecida. Por suerte para ella, el robot no le hizo caso. Saco su pantalla donde se veía a Zim colgando, completamente amarrado por cables y brazos robóticos.

— ¡Gir! ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que Zim está ocupado?

— ¡Amo! ¡Gazzy perdió la pierna! ¡Mi nena perdió la pierna! —lloraba como si fuese un aspersor de jardín— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Amo? ¡Esa pierna me gustaba mucho! No sabe dónde la dejo.

— ¡Gir! —gritó Gaz, tratando de empujar la placa, su casco burbuja estaba empañado por el esfuerzo.

—Me tengo que ir, no olvide comprar los wafles, adios—y colgó.

Gaz juraría que escuchó a alguien gritar “GIR”, pero el dolor la estaba mareando. Su pierna estaba entumecida, el gas metano no ayudaba, pues si se acercaba demasiado al borde, corría el peligro que el desastre se desbalanceara y al inclinarse la aplastaran a ella también. Su otra pierna trataba de empujarse libre, pero al no tener un segundo punto de apoyo no ayudaba en nada.

— ¡Gir, carajo! —Y el robot no le ayudaba en nada. Comía nueces con miel, o más bien comía miel con un poco de nueces. Voy a perder la pierna, pensó casi desesperada por el dolor.

En cuanto llegó a donde Gaz y Gir habían estado saltando supo que no podría moverse sobre muchas de ellas, no sin lastimar a Gaz, la veía a lo lejos, un punto oscuro con un poco de morado al pie del risco. No perdió más tiempo, su PAK sacó las piernas de araña y él se puso a cuatro patas, probando poco a poco las placas, usando los delgados pero fuertes músculos de su cuerpo para apoyarse y no sobre cargar de peso a las herramientas de su PAK. Anduvo así hasta conseguir llegar a Gaz, que de sólo verlo lo golpeó en la inexistente nariz.

— ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! Zim vino a ayudarte—le lloraban los ojos—pudiste haber sacado el cerebro de Zim.

— ¡Largo! —no lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, sólo con las pocas que pudo reunir. Gaz era un puma morado herido, lo más salvaje y peligroso con lo que un ser de ese plano galáctico podía toparse, no pensaba, sólo quería que el dolor se detuviera, no quería pensar de cualquier modo. Tal vez su hueso ya estuviese triturado.

— ¡Gir, maniobra de apoyo-cola atascada!

— ¡Sí, señor! —gritó con ojos rojos y voz grave y severa en posición de firmes.

— ¡Es mi puta pierna! ¡Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a…hmmphh!

— ¡Listo!

—Perfecto, Gir, sabía que mi ingenioso artefacto para tratar con criaturas peligrosas era una buena idea—tal como se haría con una fiera salvaje, el robot puso un saco de papas trenzado sobre la cabeza purpura para que esta no viese cuando se acercaran a desatorar su pierna; saco con un símbolo de invasor irken mal dibujado por todos lados junto con caritas de enojo y tristeza.

— ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? —sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando Zim le contara a Dib al respecto, agregaría que sus antenas podían percibir gruñidos guturales y bufidos felinos bajo ese saco de papas.

Sus piernas PAK no tendrían la fuerza suficiente luego de todo el tiempo que pasó sin un mantenimiento apropiado, en conjunto con que aún tendría que jalarla para liberarla lo que requería medidas distintas. Tomó a Gir por los brazos y los puso uno a cada lado de las placas y comenzó a darle vueltas a su antena como si fuese un gato hidráulico. Funcionó, la placa de 200 kilogramos, apretada por la presión colectiva de media docena de otras placas, se movió sin dificultad hasta que Zim pudo arrastras a Gaz tomándola de las axilas. La llevó al centro de la placa donde pudiera revisarla sin mantener el equilibrio.

—Listo, hembra humana, ¡eres libre gracias al poderosísimo…—gritó en posición de victoria, el problema fue que no se fijó donde ponía los pies, tocado sin querer el talón de la pierna lastimada. Gaz apretó los dientes y asestó su puño en la parte media inferior de los pantaloncillos del irken. Zim no sabía que su voz podía volverse tan chillona como la de un smeeth recién des capsulado. Cayo de rodillas apretándose los brazos con la respiración entrecortada—…Zzziiimm…

—Eso te ganas por no ayudarme antes—gruñó en cuanto movió la pierna, no quería quitarse la bota o el exoesqueleto que la rodeaba y ver las salpicaduras de sangre. Toda la pierna, desde el tobillo hasta el inicio de su cadera ardía en fuego.

—No creo que esté…rota—sacudió la cabeza, su PAK había enviado un pulso de energía en cuanto perdió el conocimiento, sus antenas humeaban, pero se acercó lo suficiente para revisarla.

—Quedo aplastada entre dos placas de 200 kilos cada una. ¿Cómo no estará, mínimo, rota?

—Por el recubrimiento de miembros irken—le tomó la muñeca; Gaz estaba a punto de lanzar otro golpe, pero el irken la tranquilizó con una mano al frente—. Voy a desactivarlo, tranquila, puede que sólo sea superficial, no te dolerá. Confía en Zim.

Gaz miró esos ojos magenta, completamente honestos, sin indicio de malicia o locura. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo haría, con o sin su consentimiento, pero le daba un segundo para prepararse mentalmente. Ella apretó los parpados y volteó a otro lado esperando a que la ola de dolor, que seguramente llegaría, la hiciera perder el conocimiento. Sintió como se desactivaban lentamente las ligaduras de su bota y después…alivio. Volteó en dirección a su bota, pero sólo se veía algo encogida.

—Pero…

—Te lo dije, sólo se dañó un poco el exosqueleto, te protegió bien—miró como sostenía una enmarañada tejedura que se había mantenido sujeta a su pierna, tan delgada que no podía creer que gracias a eso no perdiera la pierna. Luego lo vio apretarlo y las piezas de metal cayeron inservibles a sus pies—. Pero ahora es inservible, vaya, hembra terranoide, te las ingeniaste para destruir tecnología hecha especialmente para auxiliar y proteger irkens débiles. Me impresionas.

—Como sea, ¿podemos irnos ya de aquí? —se tomó un momento para levantarse, pero su pierna aún dolía, haciéndole cojear por ese lado. Estaba un tanto aliviada que no se volviese loco como su pequeño robot, o como su hermano si andábamos por esos rumbos. Se había vuelto muy sobreprotector desde aquella ocasión en que en una de sus excursiones la vio participar con su, en aquel entonces, novio en una carrera de motos en la que ella y él se amarraban con los cinturones y ella debía ir sentada de espaldas a él mientras maniobraba en una vieja obra de construcción abandonada. Rio por lo bajo con esos recuerdos. Dejaron amarrado y en ropa interior a su hermano en la cantera con un pene dibujado en la frente.

—Seguro—un micro salió de su PAK—Minialce, trae la nave a la posición de Zim. A la zona elevada y sólida. No quiero más incidentes que nos obligue a pedir un remolcador. Vamos, Gir, hay que escalar para que Minialce nos recoja—el pequeño robot saltó a la cabeza alienígena con una risa, sacó de algún lado dentro del agujero negro de su cabeza una bandeja de pollo frito conjunto de su respectivo condimento y se puso a comer mientras su amo ascendía por el peñasco.  
Gaz los miraba y estaba muy segura que el movimiento que hacía al moverse era similar al de un reptil escalando. Se acercó al peñasco y al apoyar la pierna sintió debilidad en el musculo provocando que derrapara. Sus brazos la sostenían, pero no podía subir con una pierna. Miró con enojo al irken que no sólo trepaba en línea recta, sino que inspeccionaba cada palmo de izquierda a derecha de la rocosa. Como si fuese un juego o algo. ¿Por qué no la ayudaba? Se pregunto un poco ofendida. Tomó una piedra suelta y la arrojó directo a la mano del irken cuando todo su cuerpo estaba sujeto gracias a ese miembro. Él y Gir gritaron cuando se precipitaron al suelo.

— ¿Olvidabas algo, chico espacial?

— ¿Piernas PAK para escalar? Mira, Gir…los Altísimos crearon unidades SIR con alas—dijo mareado. Gaz le dio un par de patadas suaves en las costillas, tampoco quería herirlo.

—Que aún estoy lastimada, ayúdame a subir, tonto.

—Tienes una muy extraña manera de pedir ayuda, hembra terranoide—un par de brazos robóticos con puntas afiladas salieron disparados al cielo, doblando drásticamente apuntando a Gaz que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados sin importarle la dirección que tomaban. Podrían haberla atravesado, pero disminuyeron su velocidad y mientras uno la acunaba levantándola completamente del suelo, el otro rodeaba su cintura evitando una posible caída.

—Empieza a subir y cállate—se abrazó a si misma, ya mucho más aliviada y tranquila. Ese insignificante accidente no la detendría, tomaría un par de píldoras para el dolor, llamaría a su hermano, descansaría e irían al siguiente planeta. Había algo en el espacio que la hacía querer explorar, tal vez era algo en su sangre o quizás que la oportunidad nunca estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como en ese momento. Mientras el irken resoplaba con la chica literalmente a cuestas, notó que no había sacado sus extrañas piernas de araña— ¿Por qué no sacas tus tontas invenciones de araña?

Sólo recibió bufidos y gruñidos, podía ver líquidos verdes exudados desde su frente, pasando por sus mejillas y llegar a su cuello. Gaz se sorprendió a preguntarse cual sería el sabor de su sudor. Llegando arriba el irken cayó de cara al suelo con la lengua viperina fuera de la boca. El pequeño robot comiendo un pastelillo junto a él.

—El cuerpo de Zim creció…ufff…muy pesado para sus piernas PAK…muy pesado para cargar a Gaz y a si mismo y no romperse…ufff…Zim…agotado.

—Nyyyah—el pequeño se acercó con la cámara colgada de sus astas. Gaz la tomó y buscó un ángulo en que todos entraran en foco.

—Minialce…al fin llegas…ayuda a Zim a…levantarse…

—Llorón, sonríe—Gir sostenía orgulloso sus alitas de pollo, Minialce con su bonita y tierna sonrisa de siempre ocultando intenciones horrorosas que sólo una mente como la suya podría soportar la sola consideración de tales y Zim, aún con el pecho al suelo, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poner una media sonrisa cansada. Gaz, a diferencia de la foto anterior, dejaba ver una casi sonrisa con los ojos medio abiertos, relajada. Detrás se veía el paisaje azul junto con las nubes de metano que salían de las grietas bajo de ellos. No sólo había grietas y placas sostenidas a presión en la parte baja del risco, casi todas las grandes columnas y estructuras tenían placas en su nacimiento. Era un buen paisaje, Gaz esperaba que las cámaras cumplieran con su misión, pues sería un desperdicio que esa perspectiva se perdiera. Un lugar tan distinto a la tierra, pero al mismo tiempo, con esos aires de algo no tan ajeno. Algo que pudo haber sido la tierra, muchas eras atrás.

En cuanto activó el flash, todo ese paisaje de un mundo en nacimiento se fue a la mierda, hubo una reacción en cadena que hizo reventar todas las placas por causa del gas metano, todo el concentrado en el centro del planeta fue suficiente para que las venas cavernarias del planeta entraran en declive. Gaz no vio en que momento la arrastraron dentro de la nave. Sintió el tirón luego de la primera explosión casi inmediata al flash de la cámara y luego como la presión en su bajo vientre se intensificaba con el ascenso a la atmosfera. En cuanto pasaron las nubes, las pantallas de las cámaras mostraron todo el espectáculo. Menini, o Makemake como le bautizaron los terrestres, entró en un colapso masivo, al punto de dejar al planeta, antes azul, de un color terroso con pintas rojas, cuales quemaduras.

—Creo que le quitaré el flash a la cámara—dijo buscando la pequeña rueda para desactivarlo, turbada por lo fácil que la destrucción y caos los seguía a donde fueran.

PLANETA MENINI ENTRÓ EN FACE TERMINAL, RECOMIENDO UNA RETIRADA INMEDIATA ANTES QUE DEN UNA BARRIDA GALACTICA BUSCANDO A LOS CAUSANTES.

—Los controladores no se acerca a estas zonas. No me tope a uno solo en mi viaje a la tierra, pero sí, es hora de irse. Computadora, calcula coordenadas para salto espacial, sector 90, planeta Melmac—miraba por la ventanilla, hongos enormes formándose y el irken se preguntaba si podría llegar a usar la destrucción nata de esa cámera de Dib.

—Oye, espera un minuto tonto, si tomas dirección a otro sector nos alejaremos de los planetas principales y aún no tenemos fotos—sacó una bolsa de frituras y se sentó frente a su monitor, incluso la explosión del planeta enano quedaría registrada en su informe. Junto con las frituras dejó el frasco de pastillas para el dolor.

—Buff sistema solar inacabado, podemos tomar esas evidencias visuales al regreso; cada vez que Zim ha viajado en parsec 90 se detiene en Melmac, aliados del imperio, tienen el mejor estofado de Mysifu de la galaxia. Hembra Gaz debe probarlo—sentía babear de sólo imaginar comer algo que no fueran las provisiones irken equipadas para cada invasor. Comida verdadera.

—No estamos en un viaje vacacional, esto es para mi trabajo escolar y para que mi padre se sienta tranquilo con el desarrollo escolar de su hija—se quitó de la cabeza los visores laser que Zim le había dado y sacó sus lentes de la mochila. Años y años de jugar videojuegos desde una edad temprana hicieron mella suficiente para que debiera usarlos frente a la computadora, no digamos a la hora de leer, pero no le gustaba como lucía con ellos.

—No sabía que usabas ese artilugio de apoyo visual como el humano Dib—tocó la lente con la punta de su garra, se escuchó como si un metal chocase contra la mica de sus lentes. Se obligó a no prestarle atención.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Zim—apartó su mano, pero una garra de metal terminó quitándoselos— ¡hey, devuélvelos!

—Tienes, razón, Zim no tiene mucha información respecto a la hembra terrícola Gaz, no como con su compañero de camada—comenzó a inspeccionar la flexibilidad del armazón y profundidad del vidrio. Incluso saco la lengua igual que un reptil ¿oliendo?

— ¿Sabes cosas de Dib? —una parte la sorprendía, según ella el único interesado en ir a la cárcel por sus tendencias obsesivas invasivas era su hermano.

—Por supuesto, es el enemigo de Zim, Zim debe de saber todo sobre el gusano Dib, fecha de alumbramiento, galletas favoritas, cereal favorito, numero de medida de ropas y calzado, historial dental, grado de apoyo visual en su artilugio—mordió una de las patas de los lentes con sus extraños dientes de cremallera.

—Se dice graduación y saben tanto uno del otro que realmente pienso que esa supuesta enemistad ya pasó a otro termino—lo decía en broma, tratando de tomarle la antena al chico, pero con el mero pensamiento de que su hermano pudiera estar con Zim un pequeño monstruo en su estomago gruño por lo bajo. Y no por hambre.

— ¿Te refieres a un plano de aliados? Ya eh estado en esos términos con él—su PAK sacó unos visores que puso rápidamente sobre los ojos de Gaz en una especie de escaneo. Ella parpadeo por lo repentino, pero no dijo palabra.

—Me refiero a una relación de pareja. Compañero romántico—gruñó, cuando tenía que explicar la broma dejaba de ser divertido.

—Zim ya lo había considerado—dijo restándole importancia mientras escaneaba sus lentes con una tableta holográfica.

Gaz escuchó un disco rayado de fondo. Minialce y Gir jugaban con el mesclador.

— ¿Qué? —su boca se secó, se apretó el cuerpo con los brazos tratando de evitar que este temblara o se escuchara el gruñido bajo de aquel monstruo viviendo en su estómago.

—Zim ya consideró a tu hermano como candidato para ser su compañero romántico, pero lo descartó luego de reflexionar los intereses y aflicciones de cada uno. Y Zim le tiene miedo a su gusto por las esposas—sintió un escalofrío en su PAK de sólo recordar el primer día en la eskuela.  
Gaz permaneció en silencio, Zim le entrego los lentes a una garra mecánica de la nave, ajeno al conflicto en que acababa de arrojar a Gaz con sus descuidadas palabras.

— ¿Cuál es tu género? ¿Ustedes tienen un género? —se atragantó, abriendo del todo los ojos para ver a Zim. Sí, tenía una cintura estrecha, casi tan estrecha como la de ella, era delgaducho sin mucha espalda, sus caderas escurridas, pero no muy anchas. Por donde lo viera no había una pauta o rasgo definitivo que dictara su género. Casi podría decir que era andrógino. O…

—Pues claro, siendo del tipo de invasor insertivo, mi tipo de función es macho—y lo vio rascarse el trasero como muestra fehaciente.

—Entonces… ¿eres gay? —miedo, experimentó miedo, un miedo que erizó los bellos de su nuca como viento frío.

— ¡Típico de una raza primitiva! Hemos explotado planetas enteros por preguntas como esa—y por extraño que pareciera, Gaz vio un rubor morado en sus mejillas.

— ¿Lo eres o no? —si era gay podía olvidarse de un él y ella.

Dio un gruñido, pero igual respondió sus dudas.

—Mi raza no tiene inconveniente con los géneros, como lo tiene la tuya, al poder reproducirnos indiferentes de estos, las parejas pueden ser heter u homos. Nos fijamos en el potencial individual, carácter, gustos, etc para escoger pareja. No en si tiene una sharooran spoch o cossh skuidley—la garra le dio los lentes a Zim y este se los entregó a Gaz—cambie los disfuncionales vidrios por lentes adaptables irkens, si el daño en tus globos oculares se desarrolla las lentes se adaptarán al nivel de apoyo visual que necesites. Hice lo mismo con los de tu hermano y no ha tenido que cambiarlos al día de hoy.

Aquello había ocurrido gracias a una persecución. Dib tropezó y al caer sus lentes, rotos de los vidrios, quedaron a los pies de Zim. Este le cuestionó su extraño y torpe actuar a lo que respondió explicándole su defecto visual, claro entre muchas promesas y amenazas de acabar con él en cuanto encontrara sus lentes. Al ver a su enemigo con una clara desventaja, Zim tomó los lentes y corrió a su base de la que volvió a los minutos. Pateo al humano, que ya tenía las rodillas arruinadas de tanto arrastrarse y le puso el artefacto mejorado en la cara. “Si eres el enemigo de Zim, entonces debes estar a la altura, sin desventajas”. Fue lo que le dijo antes de irse silbando. Dib tuvo que desistir de usar el agua como un arma desde entonces.

Los probó y notaba la diferencia. Como si hubiera tenido empañado los lentes por demasiado tiempo. Respiro hondo un poco más aliviada, no es que no tuviera oportunidad, Zim era del tipo bisexual, o tal vez todos los irkens podían tener esa tendencia. ¿O es que no existía realmente una inclinación sexual sino sólo el deseo sexual, independiente del objeto de deseo? Y al eliminar el detalle reproductivo ¿sus aparatos sexuales habían sufrido de cambios radicales o superficiales? No sabía nada de Zim, puede que su hermano fuera capaz de responder a algunas de sus dudas, pero eso sólo hacía más obvio su nulo conocimiento.

—Gracias, supongo que también hay muchas cosas que desconozco de ti—se quitó los lentes prometiéndose a sí misma que no desaprovecharía ese viaje. Conocería mejor al invasor Zim, quería conocerlo, incluso más que su hermano obseso. 

—Zim es un enigma, ¡pero ahora es turno de la hembra de responder las dudas de Zim! Primera pregunta ¿por qué los humanos hombres usan la expresión “meterse bajo la falda” cuando ven pasar a una hembra?

Que demos rápido el salto.

— ¡No me compares con tus congéneres apestosos y babeantes! ¡Zim tiene edad suficiente para ser la unidad parental de tu unidad parental! —una nave se alejaba a velocidad crucero de un planeta parcialmente destruido. El plan era llegar a Melmac, para ello tendrían que crear un portal con los proyectores de tiempo/espacio y esperar a que los cálculos de Zim no los llevaran al mismo destino que la nave mercantil que trató de llegar al mismo planeta, pero terminó chocando con esteroides fuera de orbita.

—Eso no hace mejor las cosas ¿sabes? —mientras tanto, Gaz experimentaba pequeños mareos, la pantalla en la que trabajaba se distorsionaba de a momentos. Se dijo que debían ser sus ojos adaptándose a lo que sea que Zim les hizo a sus lentes.

— ¡Dile a Zim lo que quiere saber! Te lo exijo.

—No—sonrió internamente. Se descubrió un gusto por negarle cualquier cosa al irken, hacía que pusiera entera su atención sobre ella. Tal vez todos los machos, sin importar la raza, eran fácilmente influenciables.

—Bien ¡de cualquier forma! Estamos a punto de dar el salto ¡Computadora! Nivel de carga de los propulsores—exigió con pose marcial.

Gaz pudo respirar tranquila, después de todo no es nada fácil el tener que explicar los instintos de apareamiento de su especie a un irken que le doblaba 3 o cuatro veces la edad y con la ingenuidad latente de quizás un niño de 4 años. E igual de molesto que uno. No quería tratar con sus gritos sobre lo asqueroso y primitivo que era el acto que tanta vergüenza le había hecho sentir de la única vez que participó.

EHHH ¿ME PIDIÓ QUE CARGARA LOS PROPULSORES? CREÍ QUE HABÍA PEDIDO QUE CARGARA LOS CAÑONES

— ¿Para qué pediría Zim cañones si lo que queremos es viajar a Melmac? Ugh…mi asombrosa computadora necesita limpieza auditiva.

USTED HACE TODO TIPO DE COSAS SIN SENTIDO APARENTE

Se escuchó un suspiro fastidiado de la IA.

¿QUE TAL SI APROVECHA LA MITAD DE ENERGÍA DE LOS CAÑONES Y ACELERA A 500 PARCEC Y CON LA OTRA MITAD SE PROTEGE DEL DESASTRE QUE QUEDÓ LUEGO DEL CHOQUE DE LA NAVE MERCANTIL VOLTAIRIANA?

—Silencio, computadora, estoy pensando en qué podemos hacer para que la energía de los cañones no se desperdicie o nos haga explotar—se rascó con fastidio una inexistente barba. El diseño de su nueva nave era magnifica, pero no eximida de defectos y el mayor de ellos era a la vez su arma más pesada, los cañones. Estos compartían energía con los motores de la nave, lo que hacía difícil teledirigir la ya por sí misma inestable fuente de energía, no digamos sólo “apagar” un cañón. Era un precariamente perfecto y poderoso sistema. — ¡Lo tengo! Usaremos parte de la energía explotando rocas y en cada disparo redirigiré la energía a los motores de salto.

ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE LE SUGERÍ

—Sí, sé que lo soy—dijo el irken, claramente sin prestar atención y enfiló al elevador para revisar las capsulas de energía.

IMAGINO QUE TÚ SERÁS LA QUE UTILICE LOS CAÑONES

— ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿miedo?

NINGUN PROBLEMA. MI CHIP CENTRAL SE ENCUENTRA A SALVO EN LA TIERRA, SON LIBRES DE ESTRELLARSE CON ALGÚN RESCODO GALACTICO. POR FAVOR, TOMA ASIENTO EN TU CAPSULA Y COLOCATE LOS VISORES

Gaz hizo lo que la IA le pidió tratando de enfocar su visión con los lentes ya puestos, obtuvo un panorama completo en tonos morados, los objetivos marcados en rojo, buena parte de ellos aún muy lejos de su alcance. Al tiempo vio líneas punteadas de verde en conjunto con extraños signos que identifico como el idioma de Zim.

—Iremos a 500 parcec, le dispararás a cualquier estorbo que haya en la ruta trazada; iremos a velocidades inimaginables para tu raza así que tendrás que estar muy atenta y detener tus disparos al momento que te lo indique para que haga el cambio manual de redirección—escuchó la voz de Zim viniendo del comunicador en los visores.

— ¿Qué tan rápido son 500 parcec? —frente ella apareció dos comandos en forma de media luna, con estos debía apuntar y disparar, algo difícil considerando que buena parte de su visión estaba ocupada.

— ¿Has manejado tu vehículo motorizado de dos ruedas a 300km/h sobre una pista resbaladiza de pudin que disminuya al mínimo la fricción negativa? —Zim tenía abierto el compartimiento bajo los tanques de energía donde se veían distintos botones y al frente suyo flotaba un panel holográfico con las lecturas de los cañones y los motores de salto.

—No.

—Iremos 3 veces más rápido—tocó un botón en el panel del suelo y empezaron a ganar velocidad. Estaba nervioso, confiaba ciegamente en sus capacidades de vuelo, pero pocas veces había visto a la hermana del mono Dib usando los cañones, más valdría que fuese buena y no sólo diera la apariencia.

SEÑOR, SUGIERO MANTENER UN CAMPO DE REPULSION ALREDEDOR DE LA NAVE, SÓLO EN CASO DE QUE LA HUMANA NO LOGRE ACERTAR A TODOS LOS OBJETIVOS

Gaz frunció el ceño con ese comentario. Estaba por amenazar con crear terminaciones hibridas con que la IA experimentaría el verdadero dolor al tiempo que Zim habló del comunicador.

—Eso no será necesario, la hembra ya conoce suficiente para manejar esos cañones de destrucción por si sola ¡O SI NO!

Para esto ya los objetivos se acercaban a una velocidad un poco mayor. Algunos más pequeños casi desapercibidos por los visores de la nave pasaron a sus costados. Se acercaban a la zona roja.

EHH…AMO, PERO LA RUTA QUE ESTAMOS TOMANDO ES POR SI SOLA COMPLICADA, ES ALLÍ DONDE DESEMBOCAN MUCHOS SALTOS Y TODO EL MATERIAL DE LA EMBARCACIÓN SIGUE FLOTANDO POR ALLÍ. SON PLACAS DE ENERGÍA PURA, SI LE DISPARA A UNA

—Hembra Gaz, no le dispares a una de esas placas de lo que sea, son las que están en los contenedores color azul 32, puedes disparar a los que son de color azul 25, 38, 64 y -12. Ahora ¡presta atención! Estamos alcanzando velocidad de 200pcs—a un costado del visor vio un medidor de velocidad— en cuanto superemos los 500 deja de disparar o harás que todo el sistema de energía colapse, puedes empezar en ¡CUIDADO! ¡AHHHH!

Y el infierno se desato.

Gaz se sentía como en casa, jugando en su sala de estar con la mejor tecnología posible sobre la faz de la tierra, con su videojuego favorito con la última generación en gráficos y audio. Puesto en nivel apocalíptico con sólo una vida de repuesto con hordas y hordas de enemigos golpeando cual marejada. Pero con toda la carga de fuego que necesitaba.  
Si el caos fuese arte, Gaz sería poesía en movimiento. Disparaba a prácticamente todo lo que se moviera, apuntaba incluso un microsegundo antes que los visores, pero no se deshacía de ellos puesto que identificaban los contenedores de un azul exactamente igual al resto de los azules. Los que no golpeaba debían esquivarlos. Se hizo de los controles básicos para moverse a esa velocidad, no demasiado pues un rango muy amplio fuera del área 0.1 de salto sería muy malo. 400 parcecs.

Alcanzaron los 300 parcecs luego del salto, el padre sabía que era un área un tanto complicada, pero confiaba en sus años luz pilotando naves. Lo que quería, lo que más anhelaba era llegar pronto a una estación de descanso antes de seguir con sus vacaciones.

— ¿Ya casi llegamos, papi? —preguntó el pequeño comburstiano, tenía mucha crema encima, y cómo no si habían ardido por media hora. Su pobre hijo. Y los pobres gemelos, envueltos entre vendas parecían una pila de papeles de baño.

—No te preocupes Tymmy, estaremos allí en…

— ¡Roger, CUIDADO!

Frente de ellos un cargamento estuvo a punto de golpearlos, el padre logró esquivarlos.

—No te preocupes, Maryannn, sólo son los restos del carguero que…

— ¡AHHHHHH!

La pequeña nave familiar fue golpeada al 430 parcecs, lo equivalente a 4 tráileres monstruosos a toda velocidad y toneladas de carga. Roger perdió el control, el sistema de pilotaje quedo hecho trizas al golpear una roca espacial, el controlador de temperatura se desprendió en el golpe y 3 de los 4 motores inutilizables. Estaban varados a la deriva en el medio de material altamente volátil. Roger sudó nitroglicerina al leer las lecturas de su nave. Miró el mapa, los lunáticos que los golpearon sólo aceleraron.

— ¿Quiénes eran, Roger? —su esposa lloraba tratando de tranquilizar a los pequeños.

—No lo sé, Maryannn, unos suicidas porque se dirigen a la zona clausurada.

El Ransom Cruiser atravesó a toda velocidad por en el medio de dos bollas galácticas con un listón amarillo que rezaba “ZONA CLAUSURADA POR ACCIDENTE, MUERTE SEGURA, ALEJESE A MENOS QUE SEA SUICIDA EN DICHO CASO BIENVENIDO ¿YA TRATO CON UN PSICOLOGO?”.

GOLPEO UNA NAVE, SEÑOR

— ¡Zim no puede estar cuidado a tontos turistas! ¡Hembra, roca a las 430-5-60! —la enorme roca reventó en rojo.

—Ya te dije que no me distraigas ¡Y me llamo Gaz!

Las rocas estallaban de un momento a otro. Un par de contenedores casi golpeaban la nave por no ser de Minialce que se hizo de los controles con un sombrero viejo y café en la cabeza con una calavera pintada en el medio, Zim dejó los controles de vuelo sin vigilancia en cuanto las lecturas iban en picada y luego se disparaban. Sólo había logrado cargar la mitad de un motor a costa de reducir la capacidad destructiva de los cañones, lo que sería muy malo si se encuentran con algún obstáculo demasiado grande.

SEÑOR, SI QUIERE QUE FUNCIONE, TENDRÁ QUE MANTENER UN DISPARO CONSTANTE Y LUEGO SALTAR, ES LA UNICA FORMA DE HACER EL CAMBIO MANUAL COMO USTED QUIERE SIN QUE QUEDEMOS COMO CALCOMANIAS

—Entendido, ¡hembra! —llamó por el comunicador.

—Vuelve a decirme de esa forma y te arrojaré por la exclusa.

—Tienes que gastar energía constante hasta que los cañones deban usar la recarga larga. No dejes que hagan la recarga automática.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo hacen la recarga automática? —si se mantenía disparando, los niveles de energía bajarían el tiempo suficiente para la redirección y el salto inmediato.

—No permitas que pase más de medio segundo sin que dispares. Debemos dar el salto antes de entrar al arco.

Gaz sonrió, frente a ellos rocas, chatarra, contenedores de todo tipo color y tamaño, borrones de líquidos extraños y al final, justo al final de todo. Un enorme octágono con luces verdes y rojas parpadeando en sucesión con un letrero que decía “MELMAC, HOGAR DEL MEJOR ESTOFADO”.

—Sencillo ¡JAAAAAAHHH! —era un frenesí, un déjâ vu, volvió a ella ese momento en la nave de Tak. No se lo había dicho ni a su hermano ni a nadie, pero cuando vivió el Florpus, cuando tomó esas manoplas, fue uno de los momentos más emocionantes a la vez que aterradores de su vida. Y ahora lo hacía nuevamente, a mayor escala y con más énfasis. No sólo volaba los pedazos de roca, los hacía añicos, sus dedos no se despegaban del gatillo más que microsegundo y eso únicamente cuando uno de los contenedores azules se atravesaba.

Una alarma se disparó y las luces cambiaron a un rojo intermitente.

ALERTA, ENTE INCALCULADO ENTRANDO EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO, SUGIERO EVACION INMEDIATA O NOS DAREMOS DE FRENTE

No era como las rocas anteriores, esta fácilmente podía entrar en categoría uno de planeta enano, era inmenso, casi del tamaño de la luna terrestre con cientos de huecos y cavernas en toda su extensión. Y ellos se estaban acercando con velocidad a este.

— ¡Mantén el curso! ¡Estamos rodeados de esos contenedores! ¡Falta poco! ¡Computadora, busca ruta por alguno de esos túneles!

BUSCANDO…BUSCANDO…BUSCANDO…BUSCANDO…

— ¡Date prisa! 

¡SI TANTA PRISA TIENEN POR QUÉ NO…! OH, NO HAY RUTA, LOS TUNELES NO SE CONECTAN ENTRE ELLOS. ES EXTRAÑO…PARECE UNO DE ESOS PANALES PLANETARIOS QUE USABAN ANTIGUAMENTE LA RAZA APISMELLI CUANDO ERAN NOMADAS

—…—el invasor consideró sus opciones, por un lado, si desviaban la ruta podrían estropear los motores y cañones quedando varados en el espacio con el riesgo de explotar o implosionar en cualquier instante y por el otro lado…pues no había otro lado con esa masa de suciedad desorbitada frente a ellos— ¡EXPLOTA ESA BASURA! —Gaz disparó al planetoide sin lograr mucho. Se acercaban más y más —¡¿Acaso no puedes explotar esa broma metalúrgica espacial?!

— ¿¡Acaso no puedes darme más PODER!?

Zim tocó uno de los cristales, aquel que contenía energía oscura, era su obra maestra y no quería despedirse aún de ella. Sus ojos se acuaron de sólo pensar en el disparo de ese bebé contra algo tan insignificante como una roca enorme y hueca…

—Un momento… ¡GAZ!

— ¡Estoy ocupada! —no despegaba el dedo del disparador. Tenía ambos dedos acalambrados, el sudor escurría hasta sus ojos tratando de hacer que parpadeara y esa maldita piedra no daba de sí.

— ¡Arrojaré un contenedor en el agujero más profundo dentro de esa roca maloliente, eso deberá ser suficiente para que explote o implosione! —uno de los brazos mecánicos se extendió desde el casco de la nave haciéndose de uno de esos barriles —contaré hasta tres y deberás darle o seremos destruidos.

—Je ¿nada más? Estoy lista —Zim sonrió a la expectativa de la destrucción en grandes proporciones.

SEÑOR, LOS SENSORES OPTICOS NO LE AYUDARÁN

—¡Uno!

SEÑOR, YO DEBERÍA HACER EL DISPARO ¡EL 69% DE MI PERSONALIDAD FUE CARGADA EN ESTA NAVE!

— ¡DOS!

SEÑOR, PERMITAME HACER EL DISPARO ¡NO QUIERO SER PARCIALMENTE BORRADO!

—¡AHORA! —el contenedor fue propulsado por el brazo robótico de la nave en dirección a uno de los agujeros más profundos del planetoide. Dentro, en la zona casi nucleica una vieja abeja alienígena, un zángano, trataba de darle ánimos a su tripulación.

—Bsssss bs bss bssbsbsbsbs (mi pueblo, sé que hemos recorrido el universo en busca de la reina luego de separarnos en aquella tormenta de asteroides) BSS Bssbssbssssssbsssbs (perdimos nuestro último planeta luego de la guerra con las avispas y puede que seamos los últimos si la reina y su tripulación no logró llegar a un escondrijo a tiempo). ¡Bsssss bssbsbsssss! (¡Pero tengan fe, como yo la tengo, la tengo en ustedes, en nuestra reina y nuestra supervivencia!)  
A su alrededor todos sus hermanos y hermanas zumbaron de júbilo, sintió como su exosqueleto se estremecía al ver la esperanza en los ojos de todos ellos. Quería decirles, quería decirles que el combustible se agotó y ahora la única salida es que algunos salieran e intentasen alcanzar uno de los contenedores de combustible, los más posibles y así salir de ese sector. Él mismo lo haría, le había prometido a su amada, a su reina que volvería a verla no importase como y lo haría con la aprobación de toda la colmena.

— ¿Bsss sbb? (¿qué es ese contenedor?)

Un millón de abejas alzaron la vista en aquella panalve. Ninguna supo qué pasó ni hubo quien se lo preguntara. Al momento de disparar, Zim activo el cambio manual y con ello el salto espacial apuntando al arco, la explosión de energía pura parecía absorberlo todo incluido el enorme planetoide. Los motores rugieron en desesperante sonido de ahogo y luego…la expansión de tiempo/velocidad/espacio. Atravesaron el portal.

— ¡Sí! Nada puede destruir la nave de Zim ¡NADA NI NADIE! —soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía y se dejó caer a un lado de las capsulas como si estuviera cansado. Miró por una de las ventanillas la gama de colores a gran velocidad, estuvieron cerca de no lograrlo. La chica humana era brillante, su natural conocimiento y talento nato de destrucción era imposible de ignorar y no admirar. A él se le ocurrió la idea, por supuesto, pero que lograran hacerlo tan impecable era sorprendente. Sonrió casi con miedo de lo genialmente caostica que era la humana, casi tanto como él y eso…eso era aterrador.

ESO FUE ALGO INSENSATO, SEÑOR, LA HUMANA PODRÍA HABER FALLADO AL DARLE A ESE ÚLTIMO CONTENEDOR

—Pero no fue así, computadora, la humana Gaz cuenta con una capacidad asombrosa, casi como la de Zim—seguía sonriendo un poco nervioso al notar las fluctuaciones tan anárquicas que hubo con la redirección de energía y la absorción de tiempo espacio, un poco más y puede que se quedaran a medio salto o explotaran.

¿POR QUÉ ACEPTÓ VENIR AQUÍ, SEÑOR? EL ITINERARIO DE PLANES ESTABA LLENO Y LOS CERDOS DEJARON UN DESASTRE EN LA BASE QUE REQUERIRA MUCHA LIMPIEZA PARA COMBATIR LOS GERMENES

Un pequeño y esférico dron se acercó a Zim buscando detectar cualquier reacción, este retrocedió. Era cierto que había aplazado planes muy bien pensados, por no mencionar el ignorar la poca limpieza que gobernaba en su base lo que rayaba en lo inaceptable.

—La humana Gaz pidió la ayuda de Zim—daba un paso tras otro atrás ante el avance del globo visor de la IA. Vio potencial, esa era la respuesta que buscaba en su PAK, un potencial tan obvio que al recordarlo se desesperaba de no poder verlo en acción, estar allí en primera fila y por una vez no como pera de boxeo sino como aliado en la batalla. El poder nato lo gobernaba como los pañales, sucios pañales en sus venas.

PODRÍA HABERSE NEGADO. HE ESTADO OBSERVADO, USTED TIENE UNA CONFIANSA INFUNDADA EN LA HUMANA POR NO MENCIONAR SU INCAPACIDAD DE NEGARSE A UNA SOLICITUD ¡CASI PIERDO EL 69% DE MI PROGRAMACION! MI PROTOCOLO INDICA MANTENER UNA COPIA DE SEGURIDAD DE SU PERSONA HASTA QUE ESE COMPORTAMIENTO CAMBIE O EVOLUCIONE

— ¿De qué protocolo hablas?

AL MOMENTO QUE LA INTERACCION ENTRE USTED Y UN SEGUNDO ENTE ENTRA EN SUCCECION DE EVENTOS NADA CLARO DEBE HACERSE UN REGISTRO LO MÁS COMPLETO POSIBLE. ES LO QUE SE LLEVÓ A CABO CUANDO EL HUMANO DIB ENTRÓ EN ESTUDIO PARA POSIBLE PAPEL DE COMPAÑERO VITAL

— ¿Y por qué estás aplicando ese mismo protocolo con la hembra? ¡Zim no lo solicitó!

PORQUE USTED EMPIEZA A COMPORTARSE DISTINTO Y LAS LECTURAS DE SU PAK MUESTRAN VARIANTES EMBRIONARIAS COMO LAS QUE TUVO HACE UN AÑO. ENTRA EN VIGOR CODIGO C-AMOROSO 2.0 SOLICITUD DE APROBACION PARA ESTUDIO DE LA HUMANA GAZ MEMBRANA

—Zim no está entrando en ninguna fase, Zim lo sabría, ¡NO PONGAS COSAS RARAS EN LA CABEZA DE ZIM! ¡ZIM NO VA A VOLVER A HACER ESE ESTUDIO ESTUPIDO! ¡AHHHH!

Caminó tan atrás que terminó cayendo por el ducto del elevador.

ESTUDIO EN PAUSA. MODO DE OBSERVACIÓN VIGENTE. EL AMO TIENE TANTOS CONOCIMIENTOS COMO UN SMEETH UFFF PERO…NO PARECE MALA IDEA POSTEARLO CON #DOCTORACORAZON INTENTO DOS PARA EMPAREJARSE CON UN MEMBRANA

El cuerpo irken quedo atascado con ambas piernas casi contra el pecho, una posición imposible a menos que fuera contorsionista lo cual lamentablemente no era.

— ¿Estás cómodo? —una bota chocó contra su pie que sobresalía del elevador en la sección media de la nave.

—Los huesos de Zim…fuera de donde deben estar—Gaz vio como Gir y Minialce se acercaban a su amo, Minialce mordió su bota y con Gir sujetándolo empezaron a tirar. Parte de la pierna de Zim empezó a salir, los huesos se escucharon tronar y reacomodarse dando una desagradable sensación a Gaz. Entre jaloneos habían logrado hacer que ambas piernas quedasen al borde casi junto con las caderas, pero en ese instante la bota se zafó del pie y ambos Minions rodaron hasta chocar contra una caja de herramientas bajo los controladores.

—Levántate ya, luces patético—la realidad era que esperaba un poco de reconocimiento por su hazaña con los cañones, pero este llegó con el chico verde cayendo estrepitoso por el conducto del elevador. Vio como el cuerpo se deslizaba para caer hasta el tercer nivel—que molesto—tocó un botón que los enanos no habían considerado y la plataforma se elevó hasta sostener el cuerpo inerte. Zim abrió los ojos ya más reanimado y alzó un brazo para que lo ayudaran—debes estar bromeando.

—Zim débil—dijo alargando la última silaba. Gaz suspiró y le aferró la mano para levantarlo cuando toda la nave se detuvo de repente provocando que Gaz golpeara con tu rodilla la entrepierna del irken que terminó sin aire en el suelo del elevador, otra vez—No puedo…respirar.

—Llorón—Gaz miró por la ventana, flotaban orbitando sobre un extraño planeta con forma de huevo azul y verde. Se acercó a su computadora y leyó la información del lugar, al parecer era habitado por la raza Melmaciana, extraños seres peludos sin labios, sólo dientes enormes e incapaces de reproducir el sonido “r”. Famosos por su cocina. Protegidos del imperio irken, alianza hecha con el más alto Spork, no bien vista por la más alta Miyuki por lo groseros y poco higiénicos habitantes.

—Bienvenida a Melmac, hogar del mejor estofado de Mysifu de todos—dijo ya recuperado. La nave empezó a bajar. No sin antes enviar un par de drones a que trabajaran un poco en el arco por el que habían llegado. Si su teoría era correcta, podría revolucionar los viajes en el tiempo o impactarse con un asteroide. La ciencia tenía sus riesgos.

—No creo que deba probar nada de un planeta extraño—dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Zim tuvo problemas cuando comió aquí la primera vez, pero los baños están cerca por si los necesitas, son baños parecidos a los de la tierra—miró la cara nada convencida de Gaz—Y mereces un premio por tu buen trabajo con esos cañones, jamás en mis años de servicio como invasor vi algo tan devastador como aquello ¡eres atemorizante! —sonrió dejando ver esos dientes de cremallera, la felicidad no inundaba esa mirada con ojos fruncidos, pero sí un raro orgullo imposible de comprender del todo. Lo miró con asombro oculto, estaba pensando en resignarse al esperar algo como un reconocimiento de parte de Zim cuando dijo aquello. Cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada. Zim no notó esa reacción, corrió al ascensor con ansias de llegar pronto a su restaurante favorito. Casi saltaba dentro de sus botas.

—Wuiiii ¡tacos de gatito! —el pequeño SIR corrió también al elevador, estaba extasiado de felicidad, decía incoherencias— ¡Vamos, nena, se acaban los tacos de gatito!

—Nya—Minialce se posó en los brazos de Gaz, ella sonrió y caminó al ascensor. Tomó su mochila de paso donde dejó al pequeño esbirro morado y la colgó al hombro.

— ¿Qué es exactamente este estofado? ¿Qué le ponen para que puedas comerlo?

—Las delicias que un mensajero perdido trajo de su planeta en tiempos de crisis melmaciana—bajaron y Gaz puso el casco de aire—No lo necesitarás, es la misma atmosfera de tu planeta, salvo por la gravedad, es menor aquí. Necesitarás esto—tocó el botón de su collar y saco un dispositivo de su PAK y se lo adhirió a la cadera. Mientras lo programaba, Gaz experimentó un estremecimiento, apretó las piernas al sentir las garras de Zim haciéndole cosquillas sin intención—Listo, vamos, no te comerán—y al decir esto soltó una carcajada, como si fuese un chiste muy conocido, pero ella no lo entendía. La compuerta se abrió, estaban en una especie de estacionamiento para naves. Habían de todo tamaño, formas y colores. Algunas eran por mucho más grandes que el Ransom, alargadas y grandes que traían consigo cientos de formas alienígenas de todo tipo. Otras tan minúsculas que cabían perfectamente en su mano.

— ¡Le llevaré a Mary este recuerdito! —dijo Gir tomando una especie de pepinillo mutante con peluca que en ese momento iba pasando con el resto de turistas en fila junto a Gir.

— ¡Gir, suelta al Cucumis! Te arruinará los circuitos y es hora de comer.

— ¡Sí! ¡Comer! —la emoción destruyó sus racionalidades y caminó más rápido que los demás.

Gaz estaba a punto de ir corriendo tras Gir cuando sintió el tirón en su brazo. Zim sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su PAK y se la entregó. En apariencia no tenía nada escrito, pero a contra luz podía notarse pequeños circuitos y una numeración en el medio 000187400069, o al menos era el número que parecía estar grabado, tenía muchas rayaduras y había una mordida a un costado de los números.

— ¿Y esto? —le preguntó. Zim se alisa las antenas y pone en orden su uniforme de invasor. Sobre todo, la parte de la insignia de su raza. Se acercó y la miró sosteniendo la barbilla, como inspeccionándola.

—Es el número de serie de Zim, allí esta guardad mucha información y todos mis dineros. Mi pago diario por invadir y el plástico PDLP—trató de arreglarle las ropas y Gaz lo empujó.

— ¿Te pagan? —eso sí era sorpresa, incluso sospechaba que Dib no lo sabía.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué crees que pelee tanto con Tak sobre robar mi trabajo? La paga no es mala, pero va disminuyendo si tardas demasiado en la invasión, al día sólo me entregan para suministros básicos y un poco más para mi nave.

— ¿Y puedes sobrevivir con eso?

— ¡Por supuesto! Zim tiene suficiente, esa es una tarjeta de pagos a largo plazo—se unieron a una fila que llevaba a unos escáneres.

—Una tarjeta de crédito ¿eso no te deja endeudado?

—Es lo mismo que Zim creía, pero no, cada cierto periodo de tiempo al revisar la deuda esta la veo reducida casi en su totalidad. Es muy extraño, Zim piensa que mis admiradores son los que pagan mis gastos completos—dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha; a Gaz le parecía extraño, un sistema monetario extraterrestre no debería ser muy diferente al que tienen en la tierra y aun así alguien como Zim podía llevar finanzas moderadamente buenas. O eso en apariencia.

—Lo dudo mucho—a Gaz nunca le llamó particularmente la atención el tener o no dinero, sus padres abrieron una cuenta de inversiones para ella y su hermano, de la que ambos obtenían ganancias cada mes completo, suficientes para no ser necesario una mesada.

Llegaron a una cabina donde una especie de oso hormiguero con mucho pelo y camisa de policía la escaneo sin mirarla. No era muy alto, a lo sumo llegaría a la altura de su hombro. Leía una revista con la portada de una babosa voluptuosa haciendo pool dance en horizontal. El escáner chillo con una luz roja.

—Lo siento chico, esa tarjeta de registro no es tuya, no puedes entrar—dijo aún sin mirar—siguiente.

Gaz estaba buscando su medio bate en la mochila cuando Zim se adelantó.

—Barry, la criatura humana viene conmigo soy yo ¡Zim! —gritó. El oso hormiguero dejó la revista a un lado con una sonrisa desagradable para Gaz.

— ¿¡Zimmy!? ¡Demonios, qué alto estás, no te reconocí!

—Sí, sí lo soy—dijo con las manos en las caderas, para él era un orgullo haber crecido— Hola, Barry, hace años luz que no te veía.

—Lo mismo puedo decirte, Zimmy, ¿qué te trae por este perc? ¿vas con Stella? —dijo insinuante con las tupidas cejas arriba y abajo, ese tono no le gustó en nada a Gaz pero a Zim sólo le pareció gracioso.

—Allí mismo nos dirigimos, si no puede usar mi pase ¿puedes darnos un par de tarjetas de identificación vinculada, Barry? No queremos ir a Burocrament para que saque las identificaciones, tardaríamos un siglo.

—Sin problema, Zim, tú y tu amigo diviértanse—Gaz gruñó por lo bajo, Barry no lo notó o si lo hizo no se dio por aludido— ¿los bots vienen contigo también? —señaló al par que jugaba con unos vespas callejeros; Zim asintió pasando su tarjeta y al instante Barry se puso a trabajar.

—Sí, Unidad GIR 969666 y Minialce 000001. Son mis sirvientes, me asignaron un planeta en la Operación Ruina Inevitable II y Gir me acompaña desde entonces y también Minialce, él es terrícola, fue creado en el sistema solar…sin número, planeta Tierra—Barry le entregó un par de tarjetas, una morada oscura y otra azul cian con un número y el nombre de cada uno—perfectos ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Suficiente para que llegues a otros planetas y los actualices—Barry sacó una especie de cámara de apariencia muy antigua con la que fotografió a Gaz—Ahora tú, chico, ¿nombre?

—Soy una chica, estúpido—le contestó haciéndolo saltar por tan grosero saludo; era la segunda vez que la confundían. Barry se echó para atrás en la cabina buscando a Zim con la mirada pero este ingresaba los datos ID de sus secuaces en una computadora PAK.

—Wou Zimmy ¿de dónde sacaste a esta hembra? —su tono de voz se notaba un poco nervioso, hizo barrera para que Gaz no escuchara, sin resultados positivos, y se inclinó lo más pegado a la ventanilla para susurrar a Zim aun distraído con las identificaciones—Es lo más feo que eh visto pasar a Melmac—Gaz golpeó la ventana con el bate que terminó resquebrajándose, el Melmaciano terminó cayendo de espaldas, temblando en el piso sucio de su pequeña cabina. Fuera escuchaba las risotadas de Zim— ¡AHHH! ¡Zim, contrólala!

—Cuida las palabras y tonos con que pronuncias tus ideas, Barry, la hembra humana es casi tan despiadada y temible como ¡Zim! Ahora la tarjeta que falta, tengo hambre—golpeó con los nudillos la ventanilla y volvió a aparecer Barry, pero ahora temblando.

—S-sí ¿Nombre y lugar de alumbramiento, por favor?

—Gazlene Membrana, MUJER, Planeta tierra—dijo con los brazos cruzados. Ni 5 minutos en este planeta y descubría que la estupidez era universal.

—Muy bien, ahora sólo necesito la numeración de su fuente de ingresos ehhh…señorita—Gaz buscó dentro de su mochila la cartera donde tenía anotada el número de cuenta.

—Va a estar vinculada con la mía, Barry, y también de mi PDLP—Zim veía sus dientes en el reflejo para ver si no tendría comida entre ellos, adoraba en secreto las rosquillas de la tierra, pero siempre le dejaban migajas pegadas en su lustrosa cremalledura.

— ¡Zim! ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo vas a dejar todos tus dineros a su…— despotricando, señaló a la chica, Gaz le gruñó aún más fuerte— nombre?

—Zim no le ve problema. Mientras estemos en esta misión el imperio puede pagar lo necesario.

—Ese siempre ha sido el problema con tu raza, Zimmy, piensan que el imperio les resolverá todos sus problemas—se apoyó en un codo adoptando la típica pose de hombre conocedor del mundo—. Escucha, puede que tu compañerita sea de otro sistema solar, pero hay una verdad universal, amigo, y es “A las hembras, ni todo el amor, ni todo el dinero” ¿entiendes lo que digo?

La chica rodó los ojos y sacó por fin su cartera.

—Síiiii, síi lo entiendo—dijo rascándose la barbilla, en un tono que denotaba que no comprendía del todo la metáfora.

—Ten, es mi tarjeta, tengo mi propia cuenta—le pasó su tarjeta de Brancomer, haciendo recuento de la última vez que retiro efectivo o revisó su saldo debía de tener por lo menos poco más de 1500 dólares.

—Muy bien, aquí tiene señorita, identificación vinculada junto con su tarjeta.

—Bien, ya era hora—trató de salir a donde Gir y Minialce pero una especie de campo de fuerza rosa le impidió la salida, trató con todas sus fuerzas pero le era imposible traspasar. Se preguntó si serían como las puertas corredizas de los centros comerciales, así que golpeo fuerte contra el piso.

—Eh…hembra Gaz ¿qué estás haciendo? —escuchó decir a Zim que la veía con una antena levantada en claro signo de confusión.

El oso tras el cristal trataba de contener la risa. Una mano atravesó el cristal agrietado, sujetándolo de la corbata. Barry chilló como nenita.

—Abre la puerta, ahora—tenía las mejillas rojas, jamás experimento una vergüenza como esa frente al sujeto que captaba su interés. Un aura oscura envolvió el ambiente y emanaciones vaporosas y oscuras parecían provenir de los ojos de la adolescente. De niña, importunarla cuando jugaba o interponerse entre ella y su tan preciada pizza podía despertar sus peores y horrorosos pensamientos, hacerlos metafísicamente palpables. Ahora, ya madura y paciente con respecto de la estupidez, pocas cosas desataban ese estado. Uno de ellos la vergüenza.

Zim veía por todos lados con una fingida ceja levantada hasta encogerse de hombros por el cambio tan brusco de ambiente.

— ¡Debes pagar la tarifa, debes pagar la tarifa! ¡No mi hermoso rostro, las hembras lo aman!

—Gaz, posa tu mirada terrícola aquí—volteo a ver a Zim, tenía la tarjeta metida en el bolsillo oculto tras su escudo de invasor, dio cara con rostro serio a una lente minúscula en el marco de la puerta que lo escaneo de arriba abajo con una luz roja que se volvió verde al tiempo de un pitido junto con otros caracteres en irken transmitidos en una pantalla pequeña. Luego caminó como si el campo de fuerza no existiera. Llegando al otro lado corrió directo a acariciar al vespa que terminó huyendo en cuanto el invasor se acercó; Gir se puso a llorar en cuanto eso pasó.

Gaz le dio una mirada de advertencia a Barry y avanzó hasta el escáner. Sacó la tarjeta y la misma luz que escaneo a Zim se pasó de arriba abajo por ella, tardando un poco más de lo normal pero finalmente cambiando a un color verde. Le pareció un sistema que conllevaba mucho más de lo que parecía. Dando vueltas a su alrededor no veía naves volando en el cielo de un lado a otro como una esperaría de un planeta extraterrestre, sino que todas y cada una de ellas llegaban a ese punto para aterrizar. Caminaron hasta adentrarse entre callejones de enormes edificios hechos de metal con cables oscuros que despedían electricidad, muchas de esas paredes se veían oxidadas y Gaz no encontraba mucha diferencia a entre ese lugar y un barrio marginado de una metrópolis. Zim notó su mirada curiosa por sus alrededores.

—Sí, sí, Melmac no se ve tan desarrollado como uno esperaría al ser aliado del gran imperio Irken, pero se conserva así en memoria del Gran Más Alto Spork—caminaron hasta lo que Gaz consideraría la avenida principal, allí vio con mayor satisfacción todas esas naves tan estereotipadas que le daban risa. Eran platillos voladores con todo el orgullo de la palabra, la cabina recubierta por una cúpula transparente y dentro familias de Melmacianos con padre, madre, niños, incluso un extraño ser perro/sapo/planta igual que con los que Gir y Minialce jugaban fuera de la estación de aterrizaje. Vio donde pisaba notando una especie de proyectores apuntados en dirección a la calle. Iba a patear uno cuando escuchó una vocecilla nasal y molesta de niño.

—Mami ¿qué es esa cosa? Mira, no tiene pelo en el cuerpo y se ve flacucha ¡Es horrible! — Gaz alzo la vista, al otro lado de la calle un pequeño melmaciano señalaba en su dirección. Ella rodo los ojos esperando el grito ofendido del invasor, pero este no llegó a sus oídos. Zim a su lado tecleaba en una máquina que salía del piso, esta tenía una cuenta regresiva y marcaba ciertos puntos en la calle. Los proyectores parpadeaban en verde, amarillo y rojo. Gaz pensaba que, siendo otro planeta, uno en el que los visitantes eran de una cantidad considerable, estos serían mucho más educados o estarían acostumbrados a ver a seres diferentes a ellos. Tal parece que no, por lo que veía la poca educación e intolerancia también se encontraba en planetas más desarrollados que el suyo, no eran exclusivos de la tierra.

—No, no Smochi, mami ya te ha dicho que no llames repugnantes a los touris ¡AHHHH! —todo el mundo volteó a ver a la hembra gorda y peluda. Gaz estaba segura que ahora sí Zim iba a gritar algo despreciativo a la hembra que la hiciera enojar o llorar y tendrían que huir de ese planeta también. Frente a ellos los proyectores se encendieron en verde y Gaz tomó aquello como una señal de moverse, iba a ir hasta ese niño y lanzarle una mirada mortal, pero Minialce la jaló con la mochila antes que uno de esos autos voladores casi chocase con ella, quedó de culo en el suelo con el claxon sonando a lo lejos— ¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA? ¡ES HORRIBLE!

Todos voltearon y comenzaron a verla a ella.

Y allí fue que lo notó. El pequeño no veía a Zim ni tampoco su madre obesa, las miradas extrañas no eran dirigidas al irken por su piel verde, antenas o sus enormes ojos magenta. Eran para ella. Ella era la cosa extraña caminando al lado de un individuo común, ella era el foco de atención, el fenómeno de la calle que atrae morbosas miradas que después se apartan avergonzadas, pero vuelven a posarse en ella tan pronto uno pierde el contacto visual. Un planeta entero la miraba asqueado y ella, fastidiada, estaba por gritar, pero no lo hizo a tiempo.

— ¡Apártense, ella está bajo la marca del poderoso imperio Irken! —Zim se plantó a sus pies con los puños apretados y los dientes de cremallera en una especie de gruñido seseante, todo el mundo pareció saltar en sus calcetines porque inmediatamente desviaron de ellos la atención y continuaron con sus rutinarias vidas. La luz que atravesaba la calle cambio a roja y Zim encaminó la marcha parloteando quizá con ella, pero bien podría ser consigo mismo. Se ayudó de Minialce para ponerse en pie y seguir casi a trote al invasor—No te preocupes Gaz-observer, no es tu culpa que no sepas cruzar por las vías antigravedad, Zim tampoco tenía idea cuando vino aquí porque en irk no hay tales cosas.

Gaz quería golpearlo de frustración ¿de verdad era tan denso para no notar que esas miradas eran por lo demencialmente distinta que se veía a ojos de los demás? Incluso en ese momento en que caminaban por callejuelas y callejones podía sentir cien pares de ojos sobre ella. ¿De esa manera se sentía Zim en la tierra? ¿Cómo podía mantener el temple para caminar entre decenas y decenas de humanos con la cabeza en alto? Obviamente no tenía reparo en sus muestras de hastío y desprecio, pero sumado a esto que su hermano pusiera tanto empeño en evidenciarlo lo hacía mucho peor a su parecer. Ser un invasor no era un trabajo cualquiera, ahora lo veía desde una perspectiva diferente, desde la del imperio.

—Zim…eres…gracias por la ayuda, ser invasor no debe ser tan fácil como lo haces parecer y…

— ¡Por allí! —ignorada en un momento nada común de introspección y gratitud vio a Gir, Zim y Minialce correr a una casi desvencijada puerta de metal en la que se leía Stella´s Poot. Gaz hizo una mueca, pero los siguió al lugar. Aporrearon la puerta hasta que una hembra morada les abrió. Tenía un apretado uniforme de mesera resaltando su escote con un botón desabrochado que mostraba el inicio de su sujetador copa 38D, su “cabello”, si se le podía llamar así, era rojo y escamoso como hebras mucho más gruesas que se engrosaban más al final. Tanto sus labios carnosos como sus parpados eran de un color verde. Carecía de nariz, orejas y sus ojos eran completamente negros. Su rostro extraño pero atractivo de cierta manera reflejó desconcierto con un toque reminiscente al ver al invasor—¡Stella, soy yo, Zim! ¡Invasor Zim reportándose a la cena! ¿te acuerdas de mí?

— ¿Zim? ¿Mi Zimmy? ¿Mi pequeño invasor? —para esto ya estaba completamente abierta la puerta, no había piernas allí abajo, eran patas de cangrejo, cuatro en total. Su voz le recordaba a Gaz a la de una barista que en sus años fue cantante de música country. Con carácter pero sin perder la dulzura con que tocaba los corazones masculinos.  
Zim hizo una pose militar con los brazos tras la espalda.

—No tan pequeño ahora, Madame, le dije que crecería y sería alto—al inicio ninguno se movió, Zim mostraba una cara preocupada al no ver la reacción que esperaría de reencontrarse a seres queridos del pasado— ¡AHHH!

— ¡Zimmy, oh que alegría verte de nuevo! —6 kilogramos de encantos femeninos lo aplastaron y marcas de besos verdes quedaron grabadas por toda la cara del irken. El monstruo en el estómago de Gaz se removió inquieto. Se tocó aquella zona y miró a otro sitio tratando de calmarlo— ¡Por el espíritu galáctico, pensábamos que estabas…! ¡Oh que alivio tan grande!

— ¡Stella, suelta a Zim! Lo que haces puede considerarse ataque a un invasor ¡me aplastas! ¡no respiro! —saltó de los brazos de la mujer, era casi tan alto como ella. Volvió a acomodarse el uniforme cuando una voz rasposa llamó desde el interior del lugar.

—Invasor Irken, Zimsera— ¿Zimsera? El extraterrestre tomó una postura recta, pero a la defensiva con las antenas direccionada al interior del lugar, las patas de araña se extendieron. Un melmaciano se asomó, era enorme casi tan alto como Zim y gordo, sus pisadas se escuchaban pesadas al andar, tenía puesta una camisa hawaiana y el pelo de su barba y mechones de cabello tenían canas. Cuando llegó clavó una mirada sobre ella y el irken, demorándose un poco más en Gaz y después, en un visto y no visto, le asestó un golpe en la cara a Zim, pero este lo aguantó con las piernas PAK clavadas en el suelo sin defenderse o hacer por atacar de vuelta; ella estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el Melmaciano— ¡Te fuiste por 30 años! ¡Nos llegó la noticia de la armada, creíamos que estuviste en el accidente! ¿¡Dónde has estado que no podías ni llamar!?

—En una misión secreta asignada por los más altos, Maanmo—la cara de Zim pronto adquirió un tono verde oscuro en la zona afectada. Un poco de sangre rosada corría hasta su barbilla. El melmaciano, Maanmo, tomó a Zim de los hombros y sus ojos se hicieron acuosos. La hembra, sujetaba a Maanmo, lloraba una extraña sustancia roja que se evaporaba al caer de su cara. Gaz abrazó a Minialce y tomó de la mano a Gir, ver aquella escena le recordaba a esas pocas veces que presencio a un soldado regresar a casa, los llantos de los padres y la felicidad del soldado al poder abrazarlos de nuevo.

— ¿Red y Purple? Ese par de…

—Maanmo, no insulte el recuerdo de mis altísimos. Te lo pido como amigo, no obligues a Zim a pedírtelo como Invasor Irken—la mirada que tenía…el tono de voz agresivo, ese ceño fruncido, el latido en el pecho de Gaz se detuvo un segundo. Ambos alíens también se sorprendieron—Los más altos Red y Purple fueron los únicos que apoyaron a Zim luego de Impeding Doom I, le asignaron una misión secreta, requería discreción, Zim no podía comunicarse con ustedes aún si quisiera…

Un silencio se instaló en la puerta de aquel lugar, Maanmo y Stella se miraron sin saber que hacer o decir. Zim tenía las antenas caídas pero su postura recta no cedía.

—Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí—tres pares de ojos extraterrestres se posaron sobre ella—para compensar el tiempo perdido y probar ese famoso estofado. No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre.

—Zim, ¿dónde están tus modales? ¿No vas a presentarnos a…tu amigo? —dijo Stella tomando al invasor por los hombros. Gaz confirmó sus sospechas, esa tal Stella no le agradaba de nada.

Las introducciones fueron hechas rápidamente. Stella se disculpó por haber confundido el género de Gaz y esta dejó pasar el incidente. Al parecer el lugar era un bar/restaurante que le pertenecía a Maanmo y en el que trabajaba Stella, según lo que se hablaba en la mesa el lugar era el sitio favorito de Zim para cuando escapaba de la academia con Red, Purple, Skoodge y…la invasora Teen. Los cinco eran de la misma generación, con Red y Purple un poco más altos eran los primeros en querer salir de la academia por el trabajo extra que tenían, y claro que Zim al no querer quedarse atrás ideaba los más locos planes de fuga hasta que uno tuvo éxito. Skoodge, como su mejor amigo, cómplice según Zim, lo seguía para evitar que se metiera en problemas y Teen, que vivía secretamente enamorada del irken narcisista y mentalmente inestable, nunca ponía un pero a la hora de embarcarse en aventuras con él. Al escuchar esto Gaz se atragantó con las salchichas picadas que comían mientras el estofado estaba listo. Y aquello no era suficiente, mientras bebía un espeso liquido verde con sabor a Jamaica el chico espacial no podía tener la boca cerrada.

—Fue mi pareja un tiempo, ¡pero no pudo con la grandificencia y atractivo reproductor de Zim!

Gaz escupió lo que estaba bebiendo sobre el chico verde y Maanmo. Zim la vio con horror al ser bañado por agua infestada de virus de la tierra. El melmaciano se largó a reír con estruendosas carcajadas. Gaz quería matarlo, pero no era lo más educado si los habían invitado a comer. Y sí que tenía hambre, eso no había sido sólo para aligerar los humos.

—Ire a ayudar…en la cocina… —reunió la dignidad que pudo y fue hasta la cocina. Soltó un suspiro tan pronto azotó la puerta de metal a sus espaldas.

—Entonces te gusta mi pequeño Zimsera—Stella movía el estofado con un cucharon frente la estufa, planeta alienígena o no, se manejaban muy parecido a como lo hacían en la tierra.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando—respondió sin alterar la voz. Fue a las estanterías a sacar platos suficientes— ¿Y por qué lo llaman de esa manera?

—Ese es el nombre completo de Zim, ¿no lo sabías? No le gusta que lo llamemos así, dice que usará su nombre completo cuando sea el más alto. Oh chica, ese irken es el ser más ambicioso y decidido que he tenido la fortuna de conocer. No es sorpresa que te guste.

—De nuevo, no sé de lo que hablas—los platos hicieron un peligroso sonido cuando los puso al lado de la estufa.

—El amor es idioma universal, a los Melmacianos se les enreda todo el tiempo la lengua cuando están cerca de quien les gusta, a mi especie se nos enciende toda la guedeja y tú parece que no apartas los ojos cuando abre la boca.

Atrapada con los hechos.

—…—Gaz fue a buscar en los cajones cubiertos para cada plato.

—No te conozco, puede que me equivoque, pero me agradas más que Teen. Esa irken no tenía carácter y pensaba muy mal de nosotros; todas las locuras que Zimsera proponía ella las secundaba y cuando él no estaba presente, ella junto con Purple ordenaban de mala manera o hacían un desastre en la barra o el suelo a propósito. Una ocasión Maanmo tuvo que pagar una fianza para que los controladores los dejaran salir de confinamiento, Zimsera se encontraba muy apenado por todas las molestias y juró venir a comer allí cada que pudiera hasta pagar la deuda, pero la pequeña no pudo quedarse callada. No volvió a venir con los ellos luego que le dije un par de cosas a solas.

—Una mujer enamorada es estúpida e imprudente.

—Jajaja pero no, créeme, esa chica no estaba enamorada, ella tenía visión, sus antenas olían cuando un irken es un talento oculto. Y Zim es…no sé lo que le espera, pero ahora el título de invasor le queda pequeño. Es obsesivo, puede conseguir lo que sea si se lo propone. Leal hasta el spooch, no tiene miedo a defenderse y hace lo que sea necesario. Es muy buen chico. Sólo necesita que lo direccionen por la senda correcta—sirvió en cada plato que puso en una bandeja.

— ¿Se supone que eres su madre o algo así? —el liquidó que caía del grifo se parecía al agua, aunque en anaranjado, tanteó con un dedo antes de lavarse las manos allí.

—Sí, podría decirse. Seguramente ya sabes que los irken son clonados y no conocen lo que es una figura materna o paterna, solo un puñado de ellos son capaces de sentir más allá de lo que ordena su programación—una enorme sombra se cernió sobre Gaz, al voltear se vio a los ojos reflejados en ese negro profundo que era la mirada de Stella, un extraño sonido de cascabeleo inundó la cocina—Pero Zimsera es distinto, es especial y único en niveles que no imaginas; capaz de sentir afecto por Maanmo y por mí como si fuéramos sus padres. Y yo como madre sólo quiero lo mejor para mi pequeño— En el otro cuarto las antenas de Zim se animaron, trató de levantarse del taburete y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, pero Maanmo le puso una mano en el hombro haciéndolo sentarse. Al voltear a verlo este tenía una mirada lejana, como si tratara de evitar ver a la cocina. Tal vez consciente de lo que sea que pasara en la cocina.

—Bueno, la última vez que te vi no podías beber por orden de los controladores ¿cierto? —sacó un cilindro de metal cuya parte media era de un vidrio azul—guardé esto para celebrar cuando Red y Purple te reconocieran en Impeding Doom II. Creo que me perdí tu asignación así que…—sacó dos vasos del mismo sitio que agarró la botella, eran de vidrio, aunque con un diseño muy tosco y no podían contener más que los pequeños vasos de la tierra para alcohol puro—vamos a desquitar esa celebración.

La pequeña inquietud de ir a la cocina se evaporó al instante que vio ese color azul del vidrio. Un buen añejado. Sonrió ansioso y volvió a sentarse.

— ¡Cantinero, sirva y deje la botella! —gritó Gir con su voz infantil.

— ¡NYA! —y Minialce ya tenía un sombrero con bigote haciendo segunda. Maanmo

Dentro de la cocina, las flamas de la estufa casi podrían apagarse por el frío tenso que reinaba en el ambiente. Una tensión tal que al entrar era asfixiante, se metía por las fosas nasales y apretaba tu tráquea por dentro. Imposible de respirar. No se diga de ese cascabeleo taladrando en los tímpanos. La especie de Stella era Crotaraptuls, parecidos a los cangrejos en la parte media inferior y algunos rasgos casi humanos hasta que revisabas a conciencia dentro de su boca. La lengua era escurridiza y llena de pequeñas agujas, todas venenosas. El sonido de cascabeleo venía de su rara cabellera, era como si su cabeza entera temblara, pero eran esos mechones que se frotaban unos contra otros para crear ese sonido. Y esos ojos…esos ojos parecían leer dentro de cada una de las personas. Eran terriblemente profundos y capaces de inundar de miedo a cualquiera.  
O casi cualquiera.

—Bueno ¿quieres decirme algo o me adelanto a servir la mesa?

—Zim es un buen irken—la voz ahora era más grave y vibrante. Cavernosa.

—Un poco excéntrico; trató incontables veces de tomar el control de mi planeta de niños y está en pelea constante con mi hermano. Sí, también pienso que es una buena… ¿persona?

—No cualquiera puede con sus momentos de destrucción, insensatez o la locura que tiene por causa de esos pañales radioactivos—escuchar esa frase con el tono amedrentador que usaba no era sino desconcertante.

—Aja…pero yo no soy cualquier persona. Es él el que debería tener miedo, miedo a fallarme y no dar el 100% de sí—no era falso. Gaz no era el tipo de chica que se enamora de cualquiera, en primer lugar, debían no ser idiotas y aquí es cuando casi todos los que trataban de ligar fracasaban irremediables, pensaban que esas frases eran nuevas, frescas e ineludibles pero lo cierto es que para que una sola frase tuviera éxito era indispensable que ella las creyera y ella no creía en nada que no se demostrara con acciones. Y nadie está dispuesto a darlo todo por alguien que no estaba asegurado. Un cuento de nunca acabar en que nadie sede una pulgada. En segundo tener aquello, un detalle que le agradara a ella, podría ser lo más elusivo o lo más común del planeta, podría gustarle o no gustarle, podría serle molesto o fascinante. Nunca había una constante y ambos puntos jamás coincidían con la misma persona. Iggyns tenía los videojuegos y la falta de autopreservación, pero su nivel de estupidez era titánico. Gaal no era ningún estúpido, pero pese al gusto compartido por romper las reglas, su nivel de cinismo y violencia sólo por violencia le era agotadora, no digamos que las charlas con él no eran más profundas que un bache. Ojalá se hubiera alejado de él antes de desperdiciar su primera vez.

—Son de mundos muy distintos, culturas casi opuestas. Sólo quiero que lo tengas bien en cuenta si de verdad estás segura de lo que sigue—Gaz le daba la espalda, Stella tomó la bandeja con todos los platos y pasó a su lado ¿Por qué discutía con la mamá adoptiva de Zim? ¿Por qué defendía una postura de la que realmente no estaba segura de querer mantener? ¿No se había dicho la noche anterior que aquello era sólo pasajero y pasaría a como compartiera tiempo con él? ¿Para qué defender lo efímero de esa atracción? Porque nadie le decía cómo sentirse ni quien estaba o no a su alcance. Eso lo decidía ella. Sabía a quien quería acercarse y cuales eran sus razones para alejarse.

—No por esas tonterías de cultura y razas. No somos tan distintos.

En cuanto salió casi pierde el apetito. Gir y Minialce comían de sus platos como si no hubiese un mañana, atiborraban sus bocas al punto de lo grotesco con esa masa café oscura. Zim no era distinto, Gaz quería decirle que lo tomase con calma, nadie le robaría la comida. Se veía como un perro royendo un hueso con los dientes de cremallera, exactamente como Maanmo que chupaba una columna vertebral muy larga. Y Stella, al parecer hembra no es sinónimo de feminidad en ese planeta, su boca se alargaba al doble y esa extraña lengua servía para introducir alimento a su garganta. Que finuras.

—Gaz, date prisa, siéntate, el estofado no sabe tan bien cuando se enfría—Zim habló muy animado y lento, pero no le puso atención; tomó lugar en una de las sillas, cambiaron la barra por una mesa para que todos los presentes estuvieran más cómodos—Stella te dio las mejores piezas. La talss y una chwwwe.

—Buen provecho—se sentó y tomó su cuchara. Esta se dobló por la mitad en cuanto vio su plato. Había pelos en todo el caldo, pelos de todos colores, negros, cafés, blancos, pero no por hebras, eran pedazos de carne con pelos adheridos. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor estaba allí apoyado en el borde del plato. Una pata de gato junto con una cola que debía ser muy peluda y gris por la cantidad de pelo mojado. Misyfu era muy parecido a Misifus, forma común de llamarle a los gatos en la tierra. ¿No tan distintos?

El tazón atravesó la puerta y se incrustó en un contenedor de metal que empezó a emitir chispas. Luego de aquello la conversación en la mesa orbitó sobre las asquerosas costumbres de los Melmacianos de engordar gatitos, cuidar sus pelajes para que sean más esponjosos, cuidar sus garras y después despellejarlos y sacarles las tripas para hacer un sin número de platillos exquisitos. Su sola imaginación hizo que el estómago de Gaz se revolviera, no era una especie de defensora de los animales ni parecido, pero hasta ella sabía que aquello era llevar la frase “hijo de p*ta comegatitos” a los extremos. Eso sólo logró que Zim trajera a colación el hecho indiscutible que los humanos tenían preferencias estéticas respecto a lo que comen, ejemplo los monstruos vacunos. La tarde transcurrió amena, tanto que en poco tiempo se hizo de noche, discutían sobre las costumbres culinarias de sus planetas, vivencias, sabores, formas de preparar los alimentos, etc.

— ¡No es lo mismo! ¿Cómo es que consiguieron gatos de la tierra de todos modos? —ahora sostenía a Gir mientras comía pistachos de dentro de su cabeza, no acabaría con su hambre, pero tendría que darse por satisfecha hasta volver a la nave y hacerse de una caja completa de pizza.

—Ya lo dije, un repartidor perdido los trajo entre sus cosas BBBHRRR—Gaz se tapó la nariz para evitar el olor a gases digestivos y gatos cocinados que Zim liberó al ambiente. Demonios, con ese olor fácilmente desmayaría a un elefante.

— ¿Un repartidor de la tierra? —dejó a Gir a un lado mientras ayudaba a Stella a limpiar la mesa. Puede que sintiera asco al ver esos huesos pequeños, pero tenía modales. La extraña mujer le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Creo que Maanmo conoce mejor esa historia. Zim no poder pensar—sacó la lengua viperina y la introdujo en lo que parecía un frasco con boquilla estrecha, tenía las mejillas salpicadas de morado, lo que recordaba era un rubor versión irken. Maanmo en cambio bebía de un vaso común y corriente un extraño liquido azul, desde donde estaba no podía olerlo, pero se le veía igual o más animado que a Zim lo que le daba una buena idea de lo que esos dos estaban bebiendo.

—Ah ese repartidor, sí, sí, mi abuelo solía hablarnos de él, se llamaba Pablo y fue el causante de toda la obesidad en Melmac ¿Sabías que nosotros no podemos adelgazar? Implotamos luego de rebasar el límite. Siempre nos vemos muy atractivos, pero pesamos casi media tonelada y eso no te ayuda con las chicas, salvo por Stella, ay Stella ¡Si tu sexy figura no me engancha juro que tu estofado sí lo hace! ¡Ohhh tus ojos son estrellas, tan bellas, tan lejanas! ¡Quiero que sólo me vean a mí! —cantó en falsete con esa voz cavernosa. Zim de inmediato se acercó alzando su frasquillo y junto con Gir y Minialce acompañaron a coro a Maanmo— ¡Tan lejanas, tan bellas y quiero que sólo sean para mí!

—Parece que ya sorbieron suficiente, chicos—Stella se acercó a Maanmo y lo ayudó a caminar a la salida, el Melmaciano se tambaleaba y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Stella debía ser muy fuerte porque no había tropiezo al andar, como si llevase a un niño pequeño de la mano en vez de a un macho melmaciano de media tonelada—Voy a llevar a Maanmo a casa. ¿Estarás bien con Zimmy?

—Eso creo—el irken medio roncaba con la lengua fuera de la boca, Minialce flotaba cargándolo con los brazos echados sobre él y Gir lo cargaba de las piernas—Lo arrastraré al Ransom.

— ¿Lo dejaron en uno de los puertos? Puedo acércalos, me dirijo allí—la nave bajó frente ellos, podía parecer un auto común y corriente de no ser por el cambio de neumáticos a cohetes. Al momento que Minialce entró, golpeó a Zim en la cabeza con el borde de la nave haciendo que caiga con un pequeño gemido, pero nada más. Gir subió con sus piernas y Gaz consideró dejarlo allí colgado por ser tan tonto como para abusar del alcohol o lo que sea con lo que lo puso en ese estado. Soltó un suspiro y con no poco esfuerzo terminó metiéndolo junto con ella en los asientos traseros, su espalda baja contra sus piernas y la cabeza contra la puerta. Gaz lo veía sin alguna expresión en su rostro, veía esa rara mochila metálica en su espalda e imaginaba lo incomoda que debería ser a la hora de dormir. Deberías hacerle unos cuantos cambios o modificaciones para que te fuera más cómodo.

—Yo también hago eso—dijo Stella.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo poco conveniente que era quedarse a solas con Stella. Gir y Minialce no contaban como público.

—Cuando un macho está como ellos están, hay muchas reacciones, la primera es el desagrado. A nadie le gusta tener que tratar con borrachos que no pueden mantenerse en pie. Pero es allí mismo en que te das cuenta de lo mucho que te puede interesar una persona. La segunda acción es el impulso de cuidar. Si estás dispuesta a ayudarle a caminar o que llegue a salvo a casa o simplemente si estará cómodo en la postura en que está—y allí, acabando de hablar la miró por el retrovisor con una sonrisa que presumía “te atrapé”.  
Gaz no respondió. Direccionó su mente a cualquier otro pensamiento que no tuviera nada que ver con Zim o las extrañas personas con las que frecuentaba. Un intento infructuoso pues más temprano que tarde se vio de vuelta con la, aparentemente buena impresión que dejó a Stella, en la que dejó en Maanmo y en cómo es que los compañeros de generación de Zim se habían vuelto los líderes de un imperio completo; seguro ellos junto con Zim se habían metido en problemas mientras estaban en esa llamada academia, sondearon líos apoyándose entre ellos, disfrutaron de buenos momentos sin la diferencia de rangos. Por lo que escuchó, Zim era por mucho uno de las personas más enfermizamente leales que se podía topar uno en la vida, casi rozando al fanatismo ciego. Apenas hacía cuenta de todo lo que descubrió en un día. Apostaba que más de lo que su hermano y sus noches y días completos de acoso e investigación.

—Carajo, me olvidé de Dib.

— ¿Pasa algo, querida?

—Olvidé llamar a mi hermano—dio un vistazo a su comunicador, sin señal.

— ¿Hermano?

— ¿El otro hijo de mis padres?

—Ahh ya, ya recuerdo el termino, ese chico debe ser muy fuerte—Gaz alzó una ceja, Stella rio apenada—Ya sabes, cariño, estando en la bolsa de huevos tienes que salir primero e ir comiendo al resto para crecer antes que el líquido amniótico se vuelva corrosivo—le explicó con una dulce sonrisa; “demonios, sus costumbres de reproducción son horribles” y como si lo necesitara, su cerebro inmediatamente la bombardeó de preguntas de índole sexual con respecto al macho extraterrestre a medio recostar sobre su cuerpo. Todo. Desde el contacto físico hasta la mórbida incógnita de cómo o donde se depositarían los huevos, en caso que usaran ese método.

¿El resultado? La cabeza del invasor casi atraviesa el parabrisas a causa de los torrenciales pensamientos acarreados por hormonas femeninas.

— ¿Segura que puedes sacar el Ransom? —la nave en la que Stella viajaba para ir de su residencia al trabajo era alargada, amarilla y con estilo. Seguro hacía comer polvo estelar al Ransom de Zim. Conservaba características de los autos deportivos, pero con un poder decenas de veces mayor. La otra nave pertenecía a Maanmo, él tampoco vivía en Melmac pero en las condiciones en que se encontraba Stella tenía miedo de que acabara en un agujero negro o perdido en otro sistema solar de camino a su propia casa. Le recomendaba a Gaz el no dejar los controles en manos de Zim por un rato.

—Sí, no es tan difícil—los dos robots seguían cargando a Zim.

—Está bien, envía un mensaje en cuanto lleguen a Montresor y si Zimmy tiene recesión, dale un sorbo de la bebida de anoche, le quitará el palpitar de cabeza—se puso unas gafas y abrochó el arnés en su asiento—Oh y date prisa, el planeta se calienta mucho cuando está por amanecer. Todos los habitantes de Melmac conectan sus secadoras para cabello, el calor es horrible.

—Nos daremos prisa—respondió sin inmutarse.

—No olvides, sólo un pequeño sorbo, una remojada de lengua y será suficiente.

—A la mexicana, sí, sí. Lo tengo.

— ¿Qué es a la mexicana? Oh bueno, da igual ¡Cuídense mucho, te encargamos a nuestro pequeño, arrivederchi! —cuando un cuerpo alcanza una velocidad mayor a la del sonido ocurre un boom, que es cuando se rompe esa barrera. Gaz lo sintió en el pecho, lo escuchó sin oírlo y no vio en que instante la nave amarillo canario desaparecía. Suspiró mirando el cielo y camino rompiendo el silencio con sus pesados pasos anti gravitatorios de sus botas recubiertas de metal.

—Nya.

—Lo sé, a mí también me agradaron ¿Um?

El pequeño alce flotante le pasó la cámara de su hermano, Gaz observó alrededor, los extraños cielos empezaban a tornarse verdes, clara de señal de la venida del amanecer, no había nadie a la redonda y su nave era la única en la estación. No podía hacer ningún daño.

Entrando a la nave Minialce y Gir se encargaron de arropar a su amo en la sección de descanso. Gaz calentó los motores de la nave, teniendo cuidado de que los cañones permanecieran inactivos; arriba Gir le contaba a un Zim completamente noqueado como había sido ayudante de paramédicos y camilleros al llevar a un envenenado hasta el centro de desintoxicación, a veces sólo era necesario prestar atención para entender las locuras de Gir.

—Computadora—se acercó a los controles, colocando de paso los visores sobre sus ojos.

Una foto nueva en la ventana mostraba a Zim más azul que verde, con remolinos en los ojos que Gir obligaba a mantener abiertos para la cámara. Gaz se pasaba uno de sus delgados brazos sobre el hombro para que no resbalara.

BOSTESOOOO ¿SÍ?

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —las líneas punteadas en verde aparecieron. Tomó asiento en la silla en forma de media luna, sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo.

¿HACER QUÉ COSA?

—Decir que boste… Olvídalo ¿está listo el acelerador de atmosfera? —la nave cobró vida, los cohetes los impulsaron y a los pocos segundos se encontraban a cientos de metros sobre el nivel del suelo; Gaz miró por la ventana mientras iban ascendiendo, ciertamente Melmac tenía una forma extraña de huevo y el lugar entero estaba en declive.

MMMMNNN SÍ, LOS PROPULSORES ESTÁN LISTOS. SI SE DIRIGE EN LA DIRECCIÓN MARCADA PODEMOS DAR UN DOBLE SALTO ATRAVESANDO EL ARCO NORESTE DE SALIDA, APROVECHARÍAMOS EL IMPULSO ESTRATOSFERICO

Tomó el segundo camino marcado hasta la zona de salto (marcada con una enorme X roja en el suelo de la estación, pintada con aerosol) y tocó el botón. Estaban a 100parec de Melmac a los dos segundos. Todas las luces de la ciudad se prendieron al tiempo y el sonido de las secadoras de cabello fue lo último que esa avanzada civilización escuchó en aquella alba. Afortunadamente el planeta entero estaba asegurado.

SIN CONTRATIEMPOS, EL SALTO CONCLUIRÁ EN POCO. PUERTO ESPACIAL MONTRESOR A 1400PARCECS Y DISMINUYENDO

— ¿Y el estúpido? —su visión se desdibujaba por las estelas de espacio/tiempo a sus costados. Cerro los ojos un instante, la nave se sacudió ante la falta de un pulso firme, al parecer no era tan sencillo como Zim lo hacía ver. La computadora respondió sin cuestionar a quien se refería.

MAREADO Y MUY CONFUNDIDO, RECOMIENDO DESCANSO COMPLETO

— ¿Hay algún lugar en que podamos aterrizar en ese puerto?

EL PLAN DEL AMO ERA LLEGAR ALLÍ, CARGAR LAS BATERÍAS Y TANQUES JUNTO CON PASAR LA NOCHE EN UNA DE LAS POSADAS DEL LUGAR

—Y yo que no podía esperar por dormir en la nave—revisó la energía de los propulsores, ingreso uno o dos comandos para hacer correcciones en la distribución de potencia.

SI USTED LO QUIERE ASÍ, PUEDO ADAPTAR LOS TIEMPOS PARA QUE LAS CAPSULAS DE ENERGÍA SE CARGUEN UNA POR UNA PARA QUE PUEDA DESCANSAR EN EL AREA SUPERIOR

— ¿Sabes lo que es el sarcasmo? —la computadora no contestó, supuso que lo/a había avergonzado. Su comunicador de pulsera empezó a parpadear indicando una llamada entrante—Proyecta.

En la pantalla holográfica apareció un enorme ojo color ambas, Gaz sintió la nave saltar al ver aquello.

— ¡Gaz! ¿te encuentras bien? Acabo de ver las noticias—dio una barrida al tablero, ninguna señal de lo que controlara el volumen de los altavoces.

—Cálmate, Dib, tu enorme cabeza hará que la nave se descompense.

— ¡Mi cabeza no es enorme! Y no me cambies el tema, me asusté, creí que podrías haber estado en la explosión de Makemake. Acaban de pasarlo en las noticias, fue enorme. Papá dice que es muy muy reciente, en su laboratorio vieron el inicio de la explosión. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—Eso fue el día anterior. Justo ahora nos dirigimos a Montresor, es un puerto espacial.

— ¿Un puerto espacial? Nunca había oído acerca de él—se rascó la barbilla tratando de hacer memoria del último avance que los Laboratorios Membrana hubiera hecho, pero ninguno con esa característica llegaba a su memoria—Y no trates de distraerme, la noticia es reciente, los noticieros están como locos ¿cómo puedes decir que ya pasó un día entero?

—Dib, créeme, ha pasado un día entero sino es que más; de acuerdo a la teoría de la relatividad el tiempo es—trató de explicar, pero su hermano negaba desesperado con la cabeza sin creer una palabra.

—Pon a Zim en la llamada, voy a decirle un par de cosas a esa lagartija, nunca ha mencionado nada de un desfase de tiempo en el espacio—Gaz rodó los ojos.

—Está descansando en la sección superior—mintió al instante, su hermano le creyó, pero con cierta confusión escrita en la cara.

— ¿Y te dejó los controles a ti? Pero qué irresponsable—y qué injusto, a mí no me dejó ni respirar cerca de los controles.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ammm lo que quiero decir es…que debería estar allí contigo, podría atravesarse un meteorito o haber otra explosión o los controles podrían fallar—dijo un poco nervioso. La imagen tras su hermano se desdibujaba de a momentos, parecía estar buscando cosas en su armario con una mano.

—Como sea, ¿qué estás buscando?

—Todas mis cosas de investigación paranormal. Esos cerdos ya me tienen harto, no puedo ir al baño sin que se aparezca uno con cara de payaso maldito—Gaz bufó divertida.

—Papá las regaló cuando tú y Zim entraron a la casa de la risa—la realidad era que sus cosas estaban en el garaje detrás de la nevera vieja, pero nadie, ni siquiera su hermano insinuaría que ella era mal conductora o piloto en ese caso.

— ¿¡Qué!?

EJEM, NOS ACERCAMOS AL PUERTO, LOS PROPULSORES PRINCIPALES SE DESACTIVARÁN. PASANDO A VELOCIDAD ESTANDAR

—Ya debo irme, nos acercamos al destino, en cuanto estemos en la posada te llamaré.

—Sí, está bien, sólo ten cuidado cuando vayas a aterri… ¿¡Cómo que se quedarán en una posada, ustedes solos!? ¿¡Solos!? ¡Gaz, da la vuelta a esa nave inmedia…!

—Adiós, Dib—cortó la comunicación.

Frente a ella se extendió un punto oscuro al final del túnel de salto, se acercaba con tal velocidad que pronto estuvieron de vuelta ante la gran bóveda estrellada. Se veía un planeta a la lejanía, pero según sus instrumentos aquel no albergaba la estación. Creyó que los instrumentos comenzaban a fallar porque marcaban en dirección a una luna menguante, o ella suponía que lo era, pero a medida que se acercaban una expresión de asombro invadió su cara: era el puerto espacial, cientos y cientos de naves llegando a estaciones sobrepuestas a manera que de lejos formaban una media luna. Había docenas de niveles y naves de muchos tipos, algunas incluso parecían barcos como los de la tierra con propulsores y velas solares. Maniobró por todo lo largo e inmenso lugar, los drones con cámaras tomaron evidencia tanto fotográfica como video, en sus adentros sabía que debía mostrarle todo eso a su hermano, sonrió con humor al imaginar su enorme cabeza estallando.

—Es…asombroso—el lugar entero parecía brillar, salvo por una zona a lo lejos ya un poco oscura.

LA ESTACIÓN SE ENCUENTRA EN FORMA CON EL SERVICIO DE MANTENIMIENTO GENERAL PERO LOS VIAJEROS LA LLEGARON A VER EN MEJORES EPOCAS

— ¿Te refieres a que está descuidada?

DESCUIDADA Y OBSOLETA; LOS CANALES DE DESPEGUE Y ATERRIZAJE NO PUEDEN SER USADOS PARA LOS SALTOS ESPACIO/TIEMPO, AHORA SÓLO SIRVE PARA GRANDES EMBARCACIONES COMERCIANTES, PARA DESCANSAR O TOMAR UN CRUSERO TURISTICO

—Nada se desperdicia en el espacio, bueno, vamos a estacionar esta chatarra.

Tratar de encontrar un lugar de aterrizaje era igual a hacerse de un lugar para aparcar en pleno centro un sábado con función estelar en el cine y evento en el parque, casi imposible.

ESTÁ PROHIBIDO USAR LOS CAÑON…ESO ACARREARÁ UNA MULTA

Casi imposible.

—Bienvenidos a la estación Krona, son 500 dineros por periodo de 24 horas y la recarga es de 200 dineros por el tiempo que permanezcan—una especie de lenguado con 5 brazos y los globos oculares dentro de lo que parecía ser su boca habló desde dentro de una cabina sin mirarla, al parecer la educación estaba decayendo en todo el universo, no solo en la tierra o melmac. Gaz sacó la tarjeta que Barry le entregó y la pasó cerca del escáner, la luz verde cambió a roja—lo siento, sus dineros tienen un poder adquisitivo bajo, los recursos de su planeta no respalda. ¡Siguiente!

— ¿Qué? Pero si hice el cambio en Melmac—tras de ellos había otras dos naves flotando, al lugar sólo le quedaba un espacio para aterrizaje, era un espacio parecido a los puertos marítimos salvo que a los costados de la nave eran sujetos por brazos magnetizados— ¡Será mejor que nos des espacio o entraré a esa cabina y haré que te tragues los ojos!

—Escuche bien, señ… ¡una nave irken! Tranquilo, amigo, no quiero problemas. Pueden pasar jeje lo lamento mucho, señor—Gaz dejó pasar la nueva confusión de genero al ver el cambio tan drástico— ¿qu-que tal si le ponemos un poco de grasa nuptoniana a su Boster? ¿eh? Sin cargo. Va por la casa, a-a-aquí tiene su número, cambiará de color en cuanto su nave esté cargada y engrasada, su número de habitación. Cualquier irken es bienvenido en mi posada jaja—un pequeño boleto salió de una ranura de la cabina, el lenguado temblaba pegado a la pared, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Gaz. Trataba de reír, pero entre descuidos se atragantaba con sus propios ojos.

—Llorón—un brazo robótico tomó el papel y Gaz aceleró para tomar lo antes posible un descanso. Sólo quería dormir un poco y que ese malestar en la visión se desapareciera.

— ¡Hey! Este no es el penhouse de lujo con pingüinos meseros, una mucama del sector 69 y cachorritos bajo la almohada ¡no hay cachorritos bajo mi almohada! ¡me quejaré en recepción! —Gir arrojó el cuerpo del invasor sobre la cama y se enfiló con los ojos rojos a causar ruina sobre el ya asustado dueño de la humilde posada.

—Uff como sea—Gaz tomó asiento en la que suponía era la cama, parecido a una piscina con telas de un estado entre sólido y líquido. Contaba con suficiente densidad para descalzar las botas. La atmosfera del puerto era respirable y por lo visto la humanidad no había sido únicamente relegada a la tierra o al menos una parte de ella. Existían seres como el lenguado de recepción que tenían miles de características, pero ninguna humana y otros seres, unos que parecían tener los básico en su anatomía tal como los humanos, seres simples con un par de ojos, nariz, orejas, pero con una u otra característica que los diferenciaba, hombres comunes que eran de piedra, mujeres con rasgos muy felinos u hombres con caras perrunas. Quizás la marca genética de los humanos logró llegar más allá de su sistema solar.

—GGaahhh bllhmmm blllwhmmm—se escuchó el peor sonido posible en la cama de al lado, el sonido de regurgitación. Los espasmos hacían que el irken se doblara sobre su estómago, eructaba con sonidos de obstrucción; a Gaz le preocupaba que no abriera los ojos, aunque su cuerpo claramente quería que corriera al baño.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo junto a la taza del baño?

—Nya…

— Entonces ¿cómo se deshacen de la intoxicación alcohólica los irkens? —una esfera igual a la que usaba para tomar fotos y videos salió del PAK de Zim hasta flotar junto a Gaz y Minialce.

EJEM LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE NO ES COMUN QUE LA RAZA DE MI MAESTRO TIENE INTOXICACIÓN

— ¿qué? ¿Vas a decir que no existe alcohol en su planeta?

MÁS BIEN QUE SU VENTA ES MUY MUY ESCASA. EN TODO IRK NO PRODUCEN ALCOHOL Y LOS ÚNICOS COMERCIANTES NO SON DE ALLÍ. EL ALCOHOL NO ENTRA COMO CONSUMO COMÚN Y POR LO GENERAL SÓLO LOS INVASORES TIENEN CONTACTO CON ESTE, POR SU CONSTANTE MOVIMIENTO POR EL UNIVERSO

—Genial, que puritanos, pero ahora tenemos a un irken que bebió más de la cuenta y puede hasta morir.

IMPROBABLE, CON EL PAK CONECTADO PROCESARÁ EL ALCOHOL EN UN PAR DE HORAS. SUGIERO QUE SE DESPREOCUPE Y DUERMA

La pequeña esfera volvió dentro del PAK. Gir no regresaba, así que al poco Minialce salió también en su busca. Gaz no recuerda en que momento ambos entraron y se acostaron con su amo. Desconocía si los robots necesitaran de horas de sueño. Por un rato no pudo dormir, no sabía si era o no cómodo estar durmiendo justo en la cama continua a la de Zim, no desconfiaba de lo que el extraterrestre hiciera, sino en la tentación de caer en aquel viejo cliche de novela juvenil y aprovechar el que probablemente no recordaría nada al día siguiente.

Recostada, trataba de dormir, pero sin apartar la mirada del macho en coma, desconocía qué hora sería en la tierra, en lo que a ella respectaba bien podrían ser las 5 de la tarde o 2 de la mañana. ¡Demonios! Olvidó llamar a Dib. El suelo estaba muy frio, era de metal recubierto, sintió piel de gallina, no le gustaba dormir con calcetines. Se encerró en el baño y el logo de Moovistar apareció proyectado en el espejo como llamada entrante.

—Me sorprende que aún puedas llamar desde el espacio—la imagen de su hermano se encontraba oscura, apenas podía verlo por la luz de una linterna y no estaba solo, tras él había una figura que no alcanzaba a ver. Supuso que sería uno de sus amiguitos paranoicos.

—Tal vez la cobertura en la tierra sea una porquería, pero luego de esto me olvidaré de cambiarme de compañía por un buen rato.

— ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—En el baño de la habitación—bajando el sonido del “espejo” dejó a su hermano despotricar sobre lo que seguro sería las peores blasfemias y promesas de una disección lenta y sin anestesia para el chico verde. Luego de verlo jadear por aire luego de su arranque regresó el volumen a su nivel normal.

—Tranquilo, él está dormido, no creo que pase nada por esta noche. ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

— ¿¡Nada por esta noche!? ¡Ohh ya verá esa cucaracha! Tiene suerte de que no tenga la nave de Tak o despertaría con todos sus intestinos como outestinos.

—Es el peor chiste/amenaza que haya escuchado en la vida. Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Te recuerdo que la atracción es solo unilateral, él…no tiene idea—cruzó los brazos dando por zanjada aquella plática; Dib lo entendió de inmediato, su hermana no era ninguna cobarde respecto a la atracción que tenía sin importar lo raro del prospecto, pero aquello no significaba necesariamente que le agradara hablar y exponerse abiertamente.

—Bueno… ¿y cuando regresan?

—Zim dijo que iríamos a un par de lugares antes de regresar para las clases: Yaunt, un planeta paradisiaco de los aliados; y otros dos planetas que no quiere mencionarme. Creo que también dijo algo sobre…Terminus. Devastis. Un planeta de puros museos. Espero que al menos la mitad sea interesante. 

—Investigaré un poco al respecto, aunque el primero me suena conocido, como si fuera sacado de una vieja película de 2010 cuyo protagonista ya no ha salido en otras películas luego de su éxito ganando el Oscar a sus 29 años.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

—Sí, sí, perdón, perdón. ¿Qué harás? Ya sabes.

—Nada, no haré nada.

— ¿Nada? Eso no tiene sentido—al tiempo Gaz escuchó el sonido de chapoteos, su hermano se internaba en las alcantarillas. Otra vez—Digo, me alegra que no tengas interés en…eso…con Zim, pero me parece algo que harías, ya sea por probar o por molestarme.

— ¿Parezco que tengo 10 años? Lo sé, pero ocurrió algo extraño, él me llevó a conocer unos extraterrestres que…

— Oh por mercurio, dime que tomaste fotos—el ojo de su hermano se agrandó.

—No es muy educado sacar fotos a las personas que te invitan a cenar. Eran sus padres.

— ¿Cenar? ¿Padres? Pero los Irkens son clonados, no tienen padres como nosotros—sus investigaciones no podían ser erróneas, por el tiempo que conocía al irken la información, aunque poca, era concisa y verídica, sacada de la paciencia, observación y hasta acoso.

—Allí es donde te equivocas, pasa que hay ciertos planetas aliados por una u otra razón—y comenzó a contarle de Maanmo, Stella, de como ellos criaron por decirlo así a Zim. Omitió el factor gato por obvias razones.

—Dices que no quieres tener nada que ver con él y te lleva a conocer a sus padres.

—No lo hizo con esa intención, sus costumbres no son iguales a las nuestras.

—Da igual las costumbres, al existir la sociedad y moverse dentro de esta, aparece la necesidad de ser aceptado, así como a la pareja que escoges. Es algo muy normal y que creo que también ellos aplican.

— ¿Seguro que no estás interesado en ser cuñado de Zimsera? —ella lo veía de forma burlona, tal vez porque en su mente, aún no estaba nada formado. Los chistes no eran más que chistes de momento que no habían tomado forma real. Aún.

— ¿Y eso qué es?

—No es un algo, es un quién. Es el nombre completo de Zim, creí que lo sabrías.

—Cielos, Gaz, creo que has descubierto muy buena información en ese recorrido que lo que pude sacar en bastante tiempo. Necesito que sigas vigilándolo como lo haces hasta ahora.

—No vamos a hacer esto una estúpida historia cliché donde yo lo traiciono dándote información, todo parece que irá bien, tú o yo hablamos en mal momento, se entera, se siente de la mierda y hay que hacer algo grande para que me disculpe. Hay suficientes historias así y prefiero evitarme el drama—platicaron un par de minutos más, la imagen de Dib se hacía cada vez más y más oscura, incluso ubo un momento en que desapareció bajo el agua—Iré a dormir, nos iremos temprano, despídeme de tu amigo, Dib. Nos vemos—colgó.  
Dib se puso rígido. Frío.

— ¿Amigo?

Volteó atrás. Había una sombra, pero no con forma humanoide. Gaz había dado por hecho que era amigo de Dib por aquella rara forma porcina de su cabeza. La luz de la linterna primero recorrió el traje de payaso, se detuvo en el medio al ver las tenazas y continuó hasta alumbrar la cabeza y donde se suponía debería haber un rostro.

— ¡QUIIIIIIICKKK!

Una niña pelirroja se cepillaba los dientes, 20 veces arriba, 20 abajo y no olvidar los lados, se repetía una y otra vez. Apenas alcanzaba el lavabo a sus escasos 5 años, por lo que usaba un banco para alcanzar el agua corriendo hasta el tubo que conectaba a la alcantarilla. Escupió con poca puntería, el agua se llevó toda la espuma junto con los restos de lo que había cenado, iba a escupir el agua con que se enjuagó cuando aquel grito subió por la tubería empujándola con la fuerza del susto. Así, con la boca manchada corrió hasta su mamá llorando, vociferando que algo estaba en la tubería. La madre miró a su esposo, algo turbada.

—Yo iré, Bevy, tranquila.

El arquitecto se asomó, no sin miedo, dentro del cuarto de baño. Había algo…familiar. Se inclinó sobre el lavabo, pero no pudo ver nada. Más el desagradable sentimiento perduró en la parte baja de su vientre, amenazándolo con perder el control de su esfínter si seguía dentro del baño. Aquella noche, su pequeña dormiría con ellos.  
Gaz no supo cuánto tiempo durmió, pudieron ser horas o minutos, se sentía libre de todo el cansancio acumulado a lo largo de aquel viaje. Lo último que recordaba era mandarle un mensaje a Stella con ayuda de la Computadora y cerrar los ojos luego de dar enviar. Mirando a la cama continua pudo ver que ninguno de sus acompañantes había despertado aún. Gir usaba su traje de perro, por algún motivo que desconocía, y Minialce llevaba una ridícula peluca rosa. Por salud mental tomó su mochila y enfiló al baño.

—No tengo idea cómo es que pueden bañarse en polvo y sin agua—Gir y Minialce desayunaban en su cama, comían ¿gusanos? —Muy bien…espero que hayan traído mi desayuno de la nave y no del restaurante.

— ¿Desayuno? —preguntó Gir, los gusanos escapaban de su boca, eran retorcidos y morados.

—Uno debe desayunar cuando despierta.

— ¡Te traeré el desayuno a la cama, mi majestuosa reina! —gritó el robot y corrió rompiendo la puerta, seguramente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Bueno, ahora aprovechemos el tiempo sin ese robot loco. Computadora—llamó, el PAK de Zim emitió un pequeño destello. Gaz tomó asiento cerca del irken desmayado en la cama, tenía esa extraña lengua colgando de la esquina de la boca y no se habí a movido de donde Gir lo arrojó cuando llegaron.

¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN RESPETAR MIS HORAS DE DESCANSO DE BELLEZA?

—Se llama sueño de belleza, y no tienes un cuerpo al cual hacer bello.

MUCHAS HUMANAS TAMPOCO TIENEN CUERPO PARA ESO Y AÚN ASÍ TOMAN SUEÑOS DE BELLEZA

—No puedo discutir contra esa lógica—asintió, la pequeña computadora salió de su escondrijo y le mostró una holoimagen con las lecturas nocturnas de Zim.

EL NIVEL DE TOXICIDAD EN LAS VENAS HA BAJADO. EL AMO ESTÁ EN CONDICIONES PARA SER REANIMADO

— ¿Reanimado? —los óvalos rosas del PAK brillaron y Zim sufrió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo sacudió hasta dejarlo tumbado frente a Gaz. En cuanto la vio saltó hacia atrás gritando y golpeándose la cabeza con la pared.

—Ahh mi cerebro superior—la voz se le escuchaba muy ronca, seguramente tendría la garganta seca. Gaz conocía esa sensación, un par de fiestas con alcohol y los chicos de teatro eran suficiente para dejarle experiencia. Busco alrededor y vio la típica botella de agua sobre la mesa. Se levantó para alcanzársela al despojo irken con dolor de cabeza—Espero que no hayas pasado tus horas de descanso en mi cama—escuchó que decía.

—Humph—quiso gruñirle, pero tan a gusto que se sentía luego de un buen descanso suavizó la advertencia. ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba de buen humor.

—Es en serio, mona de tierra, el compartir nido con otro irken en un momento tan vulnerable como las horas de sueño o estar fuera de guardia es algo importante que no hacemos con cualquiera—pero una cosa era estar de buen humor y otra que él creyera que podía hablarle como a su hermano. Le incrustó la botella, afortunadamente de plástico, en el medio de los ojos—¡Ahh! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Agradece que no es de vidrio y que no tengo la paciencia para meterla en alguna abertura—un escalofrío recorrió su espina—Y cálmate, no violenté tu virtud—una pierna PAK le arrancó la botella incrustada en el cráneo, lo vio abrirla y beber desesperado su interior antes de darse la vuelta tomando su mochila de paso—Te veo en la nave, nos vamos. Esto estropeará mi humor—ofendida era la palabra que rondaba en su mente, se sintió ofendida por todas las razones correctas, porque Zim detestaría cualquier intento que se atreviese a hacer, porque desconfiaba aún de ella, porque no podía dejar de lado sus barreras.

Tal vez hubieran pasado un par de horas, tal vez menos, pero también podrían ser más. Una pensaría que con lo inmenso que era el espacio, no podía ni en sueños existir un embotellamiento.

—Mi humor está estropeado—dijo accionando el claxon una y otra y otra vez.

Frente a ellos, cientos y cientos de naves esperaban para tomar una especie de camino preestablecido de energía. Los rayos que se emitían apagaban los motores principales y guiaban a la nave hasta los hangares por medio de una especie de magnetismo autosuficiente.

—Deja de apretar una y otra vez la bocina, a Zim le duele la cabeza—el irken estaba de un verde pálido, tenía entre las manos una especie de suero que se inyectaba en la lengua cada tanto tiempo.

—Repíteme por qué debemos ir a Yajun.

—Yaut.

—Cómo sea. ¿Para qué?

—Es uno de los planetas paradisiacos más grandes que el imperio tiene. Sus pobladores se dedicaron por eones a la cacería hasta que un grupo debilucho dijo que “violentaban la sensibilidad y todo ser tenía derechos” puaj, basuras sin cerebro.

—Los progres arruinan todo.

— ¿Qué son prugris?

— ¡Olvídalo! —volvió a tocar el claxon con violencia cuando vio cómo un imbécil trataba de meterse en la fila. Craso error.

—Roger, no vayas a meterte, ya nos tocara turno. ¡Roger! ¡No hay prisa para llegar a Yaut!

—Cariño ¡sé lo que hago! —su ojo inyectado en nitroglicerina temblaba, sostenía con mucha fuerza el volante. El tono de su voz pasaba del afecto a la locura en un segundo.

— ¿No es suficiente haber pasado ya por tanto que quieres chocar con otra nave? Llévanos de vuelta a casa—Maryann ya no reconocía a su esposo, parecía fuera de sí. Los niños tenían miedo y ella también.

—Si te prometí que iríamos en crucero a los mejores planetas ¡eso mismo haremos! —el pobre Roger la pasaba muy mal, todo el viaje era un desastre. Sí, era una celebración por su ascenso en el trabajo, pero sobre todo quería darle un viaje feliz a su esposa, ella lo merecía, ella se merecía todo cuanto pudiera darle. Lo había hecho el comburstiano más feliz al darle dos pequeños perfectamente inflamables, atendiéndolo y apoyándolo en buenas, malas y situaciones de mierda. Y con todo y eso la había engañado. Y con nada más y nada menos que…

Esa distracción le ganó un disparo de laser a su nivelador. Terminaron precipitándose a gran velocidad contra Yaut.

—Muajajaja asombroso—carcajeo Zim al verla disparar a esa porquería de nave—, eso les enseñara a no meterse en el camino de una poderosa nave irken.

—En mi camino, querrás decir—gruño, aún no contenta por la forma en que le hablo por la mañana— ¿Qué hay en Yaut?

—Es el primer planeta que Zim exploró cuando estaba en la academia—dijo sonriente, ajeno a todo lo urbanizado que se veía ahora aquel planeta—Era un planeta de caza por excelencia, Zim aún recuerda lo mucho que se divirtió con los más altos en la academia.

Tardaron un rato en llegar, Zim era impaciente, pero su segunda navegante lo era aún más; a Gaz le gusta su moto por la facilidad que esta le daba para ahorrarse el tráfico. Y una cadena de gruesos eslabones amarrada a la cintura también ayudaba para que los imbéciles en auto no se la tomaran tan a la ligera. Pero la espera no fue tan mala como sería en otra situación. Zim se dedicó a contarle de su primer año en la academia. Cómo gracias a la estupidez de un gorila escaparon a lo largo de pasillos interminables hasta acabar en un hangar atrapados en una capsula de escape. Claro que el Vortiano los encontró, golpeaba una y otra vez la capsula intentando abrirla.

—Estábamos tan asustados, bueno, los más altos estaban asustados. Zim intentaba soldar la escotilla de la nave, pero mi PAK no tenía la herramienta correcta en aquel entonces. Zim no sabe qué hicieron los más altos mientras estaba ocupado con la puerta.

De pronto fueron arrojados a presión, despertaron en Yaut sin saberlo. Fueron perseguidos por los lugareños por 5 días Yautianos y gracias al regordete Skoodge, que por asares del destino, tenía un trabajo pendiente con Zim que debían entregar con fecha límite y los rastreo hasta dar en aquel planeta. Ninguno de ellos se enteró que años después, la caza de esos tres irkens de academia fueron parte de las principales razones para que se prohibiera la caza en aquel planeta.

— ¿Cuantos ingresan? —había un Yautja proyectado holográficamente en su panel de control. La nave gravitaba en medio de un anillo, era sujeta por 6 rayos de fuerza. El Yautja tenía todo el rostro tapado con una máscara, sus rastras perfectamente amarradas en una coleta y la armadura característica de su raza había sido cambiada por una camisa de botones verde con el signo del cazador y el imperio irken entrelazados. La camisa de botones parecía que reventaría cada que el Yautja respiraba.

—Somos del imperio—respondió Zim con la típica altanería.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán?

—Partimos en un par de horas.

—Dato inexacto. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá su nave en Yaut?

—Sucio Yautja… ¡Yo soy Zim! ¡Del imperio irken y tú y tu planeta le pertenecen a nuestra magistral raza!

— ¿Cuál es su rango en el imperio?

— ¡Pertenezco a los invasores, soy el mejor invasor del imperio, eh participado en Impeding Doom I y II y exijo que nos des pase libre al planeta! —golpeó el teclado y el sujeto holográfico pareció turbarse de mala manera.

—Invasor Irken, Zim. El imperio irken y Yautja han mantenido una alianza de paz respetando las voluntades de mutua cooperación que los más altos Miyuki y Spork junto con los grandes cazadores Yiinth, Zhhse y Khhajno esperaban de su pueblo para una mejor época. Aliados—recalcó—No pertenecemos a la lista de planetas esclavizados así que le sugiero que modere sus palabras al comunicarse con los hijos de Yaut, porque somos iguales.  
Gaz miró al joven en la pantalla, su voz era profunda, pero con toques salvajes. Tuvo un impulso de pedir que se quitara la máscara, debía de ser apuesto, un instante de curiosidad. Sus palabras eran razonables, pero al lado suyo Zim temblaba de coraje. Puso su mano, no sin dudas, sobre su brazo y tomó la palabra.

—Dos seres vivos, dos robots. Estaremos en Yaut por 2 horas y partiremos.

—De acuerdo. Cualquier otra nave tendría que pasar por una revisión completa junto con el chequeo de sus tarjetas, pero son aliados. Tienen acceso irrestricto, sólo se les recomienda evitar las zonas marcadas en verde en el mapa. Bienvenidos a Yaut, refugiados del imperio.  
Zim estaba por cuestionarlo, pero el proyector se apagó y la nave quedó libre de moverse. Tras de ellos el resto de los vehículos seguían el proceso de revisión en un pequeño puerto. A Gaz le resultó muy extraño tantos filtros de seguridad para un planeta paradisiaco. Zim puso sus garras enguantadas sobre las suyas y guio la nave a las zonas de selva espesa. Bajaron a los minutos, sin la burbuja de oxígeno o el traje. El lugar se sentía igual o mejor que en la tierra.

—El aire se siente…distinto—había mucha neblina, casi una lluvia ligera. Gaz recordó el problema de Zim con el agua y volteó a verlo con ambos ojos abiertos—Zim, la lluvia, tu piel.

— ¿Hum? Jajajaja el planeta no tiene ningún tipo de contaminación, el agua, el aire, la misma luz solar carecen completamente de células dañinas. Es tu planeta el que tiene el problema, incluso el agua potable es toxica. Ven, Zim te mostrará—caminaron un largo tramo y a cada paso el agua caía más y más finas hasta que al doblar el codo por unas rocas Gaz inhaló con sorpresa. Frente a ellos una enorme cascada de varios metros de altura, Gaz sentía en su rostro la brisa y al tocarse los labios con su lengua esta le supo dulce. Sus aguas eran cristalinas, pero con ciertos tonos arcoíris. Se inclinó sobre la roca en que estaban parados, su reflejo era de un tono rojizo transparente, trató de alcanzarla, pero sus dedos no llegaban a tocarla.

— ¡RUINA! —Gaz se levantó a medias y volvió a inclinarse contra la roca. Al segundo se escucha el agua salpicar. Del agua emergió un irken completamente azul que al sacudir la cabeza quedó sólo un poco azulino — ¡salta! ¡El agua es perfecta, no hace daño! ¡¿Ves?!

Gritaba para escucharse sobre el ruido de la cascada. Alzó un brazo sobre el agua y efectivamente, no humeaba ni nada, al contrario, parecía más liso como si no fuese agua sino una especie de aceite reparador. Tras de sí escuchó un gritillo y al tiempo Gir corre con un burrito inflable alrededor de la cintura.

— ¡Espera, Gir! —trató de detenerlo, pero este la esquivó con un salto directo al agua, o directo a la cabeza de su amo antes de rebotar al agua. No hubo corto circuito, pero sí un irken con la sien hinchándose a causa del golpe. Gaz sonrió al verlo despotricar y a Gir contento haciendo olitas con las manos. También Gir se pintó, pero de un color amarillo dorado.

—Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on—el robotito cantaba a des tono y completamente desafinado. Zim nadaba de forma rara un estilo rana a la vez que su cuerpo flotaba sin problema, como si careciera de peso suficiente para hundirse. Gaz sólo se sentó observando a Zim jugar con Gir con los raros colores de la cascada. Sintió a Minialce a su espalda empujándola. Tenía la cámara en la boca, Gaz le mostró cómo era que debían tomarse las fotos; tomó una pose al tiempo que Minialce le llamaba la atención.

—Nya

—No, no puedo—se sujetó bien su ropa, como aferrándose a ella. El pequeño alce volvió a empujarle y rendida con un suspiro lo siguió tras una roca. Allí se quitó la blusa oscura, iba a ponerse el traje de baño superior y sacó unos shorts de mezclilla. De pronto notó la incómoda mirada de Minialce bien fija sobre ella—Eh, ¿puedes darte la vuelta y esperarme por la orilla?

—Nya.

La cara de Gaz se calentó por coraje y vergüenza, Minialce interpretó la señal y se retiró a la orilla como le pidió. Dio un suspiro y se comenzó a quitar el sujetador, sus insipientes pechos recibieron con gusto la brisa morada de la cascada. Su piel lechosa quedó pintada de un traslucido color morado. Amarró las tiras tras su espalda y se descalzó. Dejó todo sobre la roca tomando asiento en la orilla junto a Minialce mojando sus pies. Su ojo percibió el flash de la cámara, pero no se molestó en comprobar la foto.

— ¿Qué no vas a entrar? —Zim se le acercó con las antenas arriba, se veía como un insecto de agua que apareció en uno de los muchos documentales que su padre les ponía de niños a ella y su hermano.

—No sé nadar—simple, tajante, determinante.

—No necesitas nadar, sólo ven y flota—se puso cara arriba, el traje de baño se parecía a un boxer al que le jalaron la parte de atrás hasta tapar el PAK en su espalda. El cómo se reproduciría después sería un misterio.

—Los humanos no flotamos como tú. Nuestro cuerpo es más denso, tenemos que esforzarnos por flotar y yo no sé hacerlo, me quedo aquí—y el agua era agradable, tibia por toda la orilla…hasta que Minialce se alejó nadando hasta Gir que el agua retornó a estar fría. No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que pasó. Gaz dio un salto por reflejo alejándose de la orilla, pero no esperaba que la zona baja fuera tan pequeña. Se hundió de inmediato; experimentó un momento de pánico al perder la rocosa, trató de regresar sujetándose con los pies, pero no lograba hacer fricción con lo resbaloso que resultaba el mulm adherido en la roca. Una garra la tomó de la parte trasera de su cuello, apretó los dientes con el dolor causado, pero se sintió aliviada de volver a tener la cara sobre la superficie cuando la jalo.

—Bolsas de carne apestosas y pesadas—lo escuchó quejarse con el ceño fruncido, pero Gaz no notó ni rastro de molestia en su voz, más bien un intento de meterse con ella a su muy peculiar manera. La mirada de Gaz se quedó enganchada por segundos en esa sonrisa mordaz. Casi se la contagio y devolvió.

Pasaron un buen rato nadando, jugando, tratando de enseñarle a Gaz a nadar con pequeños avances. Zim dejaba que se agarrara de su brazo, no de sus manos, para que moviese las piernas cual si fuese una niña de kínder. Estuvieron allí hasta que en un momento en que se sumergieron, ella sujeta de los hombros de Zim como si fuese una tortuga con condición anoréxica, a Gaz le entró agua en ambos oídos.

—Entonces te quedaste atrapado aquí, siendo cazado por los nativos y al volver a tu planeta igual te golpearon junto con Red y Purple. ¿Es correcto? ¡agh! ¿por qué demonios parece pintura? —trataba de sacarse los colores del cabello sin mucho éxito a la vez que se golpeaba un poco la cabeza para expulsar las gotitas. Escuchó su risa burlona a lo que le gruño, eso siempre funcionaba con los idiotas de la escuela o su propio hermano, pero con ese loco alienígena su gruñido sólo lo invitaba a subir el volumen.

—Tonta humana, tenemos que acercarnos a los jeyser para sacarnos el agua—tomaron camino entre las rocas.

—Geyser, Zim, Geyser. Estás por entrar a la universidad y sigues siendo igual de estúpido que Dib—miró una cueva extraña de paredes rojas que tragaba a Zim dentro. Minialce y Gir lo seguían mientras jugaban entre ellos con pistolitas de “agua”. Gaz no esperaba que entraran a una cueva si buscaban un geyser.

— ¡Ja! Zim es asquerosamente más inteligente que tu hermano mitad mono mitad abeja mitad asno—llegaron al final de la cueva y se sentó en una especie de piscina natural pero que apenas y cubría de agua los tobillos, Gaz tomó asiento junto suyo y sintió calor, calor por todo el cuerpo, desde sus nalgas, su centro y hasta el último cabello, era un malestar muy extraño de explicar. Abrió los ojos ofuscada, miró a Zim, tenía las mejillas amoratadas, pero con una expresión tranquila, lo vio cerrar los ojos y un chorro de gas caliente los bañó. No les lastimaba la piel, más bien parecía que quitaba una capa de mugre de la que no tenía idea que estaba allí. Su temperatura corporal se regularizó y al ver su piel vio como las manchas de todos colores se resbalaban dejando sólo una capa rojiza.

—Esto es perfecto, hace que todos mis niveles se normalicen.

— ¿Significa que ya no tienes resaca?

—Exactamente, hembra. ¡Zim está como nuevo!

El grito provocó un dolor en su oído izquierdo, muy muy profundo en su tímpano. Todo empezó a cimbrar dentro de su cabeza.

—Entonces, chico espacial, ¿ahora qué? —tuvo un pequeño flash del pasado, de cuando salía con Gaal a escondidas de Iggyns. Aquella facilidad de ir a cualquier lado que se les antojara en la Marley del vago aquel, por aquellos meses su padre le había estacionado la moto purpura dentro de un campo de fuerza por haberse escapado de clases una semana entera, misma que se la pasó con Gaal. Era la misma situación salvo que aumentada varios niveles. 

—No estoy muy seguro, podríamos ir directamente a ANTG-98 y después saltar a la atracción principal.

— ¿Y cuál es esa atracción principal?

—Zim no te dirá, es una sorpresa de la que esta seguro se te botaran los globos oculares—hizo espavientos para remarcar su punto. Gaz lo alejó con una mano en el medio de su cara.

—Nya

—No Minialce, no iremos a la zona de planetas fallidos. Es muy aburrida y deprimente.

— ¿Cuál es esa zona? —se levantó para cambiarse detrás de una pared de piedra. Desde la rara bañera le llegaban las respuestas de Zim.

—Es un área del espacio, muy muy desviada de los caminos comerciales donde arrojan todos los planetas cuyo núcleo quedó apagado; la vida no terminó de desarrollarse; o bien le estorbaba a los que querían construir colonias espaciales de tiempo compartido—Zim también salió de la piscina natural, se sacó el traje de baño y se dispuso a doblarlo pulcramente para meterlo en su PAK. La brisa cálida le acarició por entre las piernas.

—Suena a un buen lugar para tomar un video o foto—terminó de cambiarse y guardó todo en una de esas extrañas bolsas plásticas de su padre para viajes a la piscina. Contaban con un calentador térmico compacto para secar la ropa junto con nano robots en el interior que doblan todo pulcramente. Metió la bolsa dentro de su mochila y salió encontrándose con unas nalgas verdes.

—Sí, pero a Zim le aburre mucho y lo enoja. Allí fue a parar uno de mis primeros planetas en lista de conquista—lo vio estirar los brazos en alto, Minialce y Gir le pasaban pequeños ventiladores por todo el cuerpo dejándolo brilloso. Gaz parpadeo un par de veces, se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y caminó a la salida de la cueva cortando de tajo cualquier comentario o pensamiento que pudiera llegar a su cabeza.

—Sólo vamos—Minialce se puso al día con ella para guiarla, Gaz seguía tratando de quitarse aquella agua de dentro de su oído. No había nada que le molestara más que tener esa incomodidad. Prefería reventarle cada uno de los dedos a un chimpancé con un martillo a tener su sentido del oído a media capacidad.

— ¡Oye, espera a Zim! —se puso los pantalones negros junto con las botas y corrió rumbo la nave con Gir detrás gritando “playa nudista, playa nudista”.

—No puedo creer la poca vergüenza que tiene tu especie—miró la pelotita verde fosforescente frente de ella, tomó impulso y la golpeó con el palo de golf. La pelota rebotó contra varios planetas hasta llegar a la luna de uno de ellos donde quedó orbitando. Ella se acercó con los propulsores de sus botas y al golpear entró perfecto en el aro sobre un poste.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, los cuerpos de un irken son hermosos y perfectos ¡perfectos! ¡ouch! ¡Gir! —se frotó el chichón en la parte posterior de la cabeza, el robot le había dado otra vez con la pelotita.

Gaz rodó los ojos. El lugar era una sección del espacio en que tiraban planetas, literalmente. Había planetas divididos a la mitad o en trozos, pequeños, medianos, grandes y titánicos. Los había de todo material, de puro diamante, algo extraño parecido a la arcilla, manchas enormes de glicerina o simples piedras muy redondeadas. Algunos incluso orbitaban alrededor de otros. Era curioso de ver y las cámaras de la nave no perdían detalle de nada. Una garra metálica la tomó de la bota y la jaló en el momento en que uno de los planetas casi la golpeaba. Miró a Zim pero este seguía regañando a Gir por golpearlo. Eso era lo que hacía, ella bajaba la guardia admirando todo lo que era el universo y éste cuidaba que nada malo le pasara en el proceso. Ella seguía mirándolo, ¿qué pretendía? ¿por qué lo hacía? Se supone que sólo sería un conductor, un guía y nada más. La confundía, verlo con esas maneras de tratarla de la mano con una indiferencia tan molesta como él mismo.

— ¡Oye, hembra! ¿ya acabaste? Es hora de moverse—estar con Zim era ir del curioso afecto al odio en punto cero un segundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues como dice el inicio, creo que dejaré esta historia aquí, a falta de opiniones del público. Les dejo esto y nos despedimos...

**Author's Note:**

> Pues...este es el primer trabajo que subo en esta plataforma, quería probarla y pues...veamos que sale aquí :3 deja tu comentario, tu critica, tus preguntas, dudas e invitaciones a cenar. 
> 
> Nos vemos, lector constante ;)


End file.
